A New Begining
by Tigger76
Summary: What happens if the Golden Trio decide to return to Hogwarts for their seventh year after the great battle. How will they react to a surprise set by Professor Snape and Headmistress McGonagall which throws the whole school out of its comfort zone. Will old friendships last while new ones develop? This is a Ron bashing fanfic so please skip if you are not fond of this type of story.
1. Return to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from it. **

**This is a Ron bashing fanfic do not continue to read if you do not agree with Ron bashing. YOU have been warned. **

**This is my second fanfic and I hope you enjoy, don't forget to review once you have read it. **

"Hey Head boy, I hope you are not going to forget about me with all your extra duties." She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

"I would never be able to forget about you Ginny." He turned around and faced her green eyes met smouldering brown ones.

"Harry, Ginny we need to leave for the train in half an hour. Same goes for you Ron and Hermione." Mr Weasley shouted up the stair case. Smiling Harry gave the red head a kiss and then shrunk his school luggage so he could pocket it, taking one last look around Fred &amp; George's room for any items he might have forgotten he left to find Hermione in Percy's room.

"It's brilliant that both you and Harry are the head's this year, I can't wait to see the rooms you will be staying in." Ron said lying on her bed watching Hermione finish to pack "Think of all the privileges you will get with the head status..."

"You keep implying that Ronald, I am sure Headmistress McGonagall will not be treating us any differently. If anything this year is going to be hard with all the extra duties that we will need to carry out. Now you need to finish packing." She waved her wand and a disgruntled Ron was sent back to his room, unwillingly of course. 'If he carries on I might have to curse him, of course we will have our own rooms and sleeping quarters. That is no reason for him to keep on about it and suggest we are going to receive any privileges from the staff, it really is starting to annoy me how petty and jealous he gets.' She slammed the lid of her trunk shut, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You ready to go 'Mione?" Harry stuck his head around her door and disturbed her from her thoughts. Shining a bright smile at him she shrunk her own luggage and placed it in her robe pocket.

"Let's go home Harry."

The journey to the Hogwarts Express took no time at all as they could all apperate, even if Harry was doing it illegally as his test wasn't due until October. The group all gathered on the station platform and bid goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley before boarding the train. "Right Ron and Ginny we need to go find the Head's compartment, we will catch up with you in a bit." Harry gave Ginny a smile and headed off towards the front of the train followed by Hermione who waved at the pair. Looking frustrated Ron noticed Neville a few compartments up, took hold of Ginny's trunk and entered the compartment. Neville was already accompanied by Luna who instantly struck up a conversation with Ginny leaving himself and Neville to talk about Quidditch and summer holidays.

"Where are Harry and Hermione?" Neville looked at the pair of red heads with confusion.

"They have been selected to be Head Boy and Girl Nev so are currently up in the Head's compartment." Ginny told him while looking proud; however Neville didn't miss the flash of jealousy that passed over Ron's face. "How is your grandmother?"

"Oh a lot more bearable since I sleighed Voldermorts pet snake in June, she has finally come to see me for me and not what my parents used to be. If you listened to her rabble away though she is adamant that Harry, Hermione and you Ron are the best thing since sliced bread, it is highly amusing she would have anyone believing that she was there that night." He smiled at the group and pulled out a chess board "Fancy a quick game?" Ron's face lit up immediately and he quickly sat opposite Neville, Ginny rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with Luna.

"Have you noticed that there are no new fifth year prefects Granger?" The blonde haired Slytherin said as he entered the heads compartment.

"I was just addressing that issue Malfoy and Harry has already owled the Headmistress. What do we owe this pleasure?" Draco casually sat down opposite the boy wonder and glanced out of the window, Harry cocked an eyebrow at Hermione but she shook her head and buried her face back into her Potions book. Harry looked back at the list of students trying to ignore the extra person in the room, the only reason he hadn't hexed him was because he address Hermione by her surname and not Mudblood. Twenty minutes later a sigh was released from the teen sat beside her and Hermione placed her book down to look at him while Harry glanced up from his DADA book.

"I just want to thank the pair of you for what you did for me and my family during the war. I would like to propose a truce between us, which I hope you will consider. I now know I made a grave mistake in the first year and it was my own fault not yours; I should never have followed my Father. Good day to you both." And with that Draco left the compartment as quickly as he entered, leaving behind a room filled with stunned silence. Without thinking about what he was doing Harry jumped out of his seat and followed the blonde, he finally tracked the Slytherin down outside of Ginny's compartment.

"Malfoy, I would like to accept your proposal." He held his hand out and grey eyes burned a hole into his own. After thirty seconds Draco took his hand, shook it, turned around and walked back to his compartment.

"Harry would you like to explain?" He turned to face a pair of red heads he shrugged his shoulders and walked off, in his opinion there was nothing to explain Draco had, sort of in his own way, helped them and even saved their lives in the Manor. It was time to put their differences aside but he really was not in the mood for two angry red headed responses to his actions.

"Did you accept Malfoy's offer or did you hex him?" Hermione asked as he walked back into their compartment.

"I accepted his offer 'Mione. Although I am not sure Ron and Ginny will be fond of me ignoring their questioning." She smiled at him as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Wise decision Harry I have decided to do the same. I wouldn't worry about Ron and Ginny's opinions they will come around. Can I borrow your new owl when we get to Hogwarts." He replied with a nod. Over the summer he had decided to get himself a new Owl. He missed Hedwig immensely and admitted defeat after realising he could not reply to letters from friends without borrowing public owls. He originally had been against the idea, due to missing his oldest and dearest friend but on July 30th he found himself entering the Owl Emporium and purchasing a very smart looking barn owl, which he named Cato, and a short eared owl that he named Athena. He had already decided he was going to buy Hermione an owl for her birthday and this way he could introduce her to Cato slowly.

"What are you chuckling at Harry?" Her chocolate eyes shone with amusement.

"Well Hermione I was just thinking about the fact that you are not fond of owl's but you rather face mine than see Malfoy yourself." She blushed and returned to the prefect list they had been supplied. "You can use Cato when we get to school. I suppose I should head down and see Ron and Ginny, do you fancy coming for a walk?" He turned around and saw her putting away the books before leading the way out of the compartment.

"It would be nice to see Luna and Neville too, I did not see them much over the holidays"

Hermione glanced around the Great Hall marveling at the repair work done since the war. If she was honest she never thought she would walk through the doors as a student again, the robes she wore gave her a warm fuzzy feeling of home. How she had never noticed the detail in the block work around the hall, each house crest was located in various locations around the room. The fire places had the Hogwarts crest carved into it, this was normally hidden by flames during the winter, and the floor was made by hundreds of different sized slabs which were hidden below the four house tables. Pulling her eyes away from the enchanted ceiling, how naive she was to take it for granted, Hermione smiled warmly at Harry and Ron. Harry smiled back at her, while Ron just glared at the wall. As expected he had not responded well to the decision they had made about Malfoy, Ginny was more accepting of the idea while Ron did his usual trick and became angry. Fortunately Neville, Luna and Ginny managed to keep the situation calm and eventually the majority of the compartment agreed it was a good idea. The three of them snapped their heads around to the front of the hall when they heard the Headmistress's voice. "Welcome to Hogwarts, now before we start the sorting I have a very important announcement to make." Headmistress McGonagall was stood in front of a very confused hall of students. "On the table in front of you is a goblet" As soon as she mentioned the word goblet hundreds of small golden goblets appeared on the house tables, each was filled with a neon blue coloured drink. Harry shot a confused look at his two friends "with a potion that the sorting hat and Professor Snape have produced. I have decided that a new era has come to Hogwarts and that the whole student body should be resorted after the previous year." Everyone looked at her in shock and disbelief "I would appreciate it if the Head Boy and Girl could start the process off." She smiled over to the Gryffindor table where everyone was watching Harry and Hermione. The pair locked eyes and smiled at each other, picked up their goblets and drank the contents, knowing no matter the outcome they could handle it together.

**There we have it the first chapter, I know it is short but I promise they will get longer. I hope you enjoyed the brief introduction and continue to read the rest of this story. Do not forget to review with both positive and negative points. **


	2. Snakes to Lions to Eagles to Badgers

**Another chapter to start off my story, I hope you enjoy. I know I said the chapters will be getting longer but this one is still rather short at 1,700 words in length. Let me know what you think.**

"Now the process may take a few minutes to complete, the idea is to make sure everyone is in their correct location, as well as this it is to promote inter house relations. Ah Miss Granger I am sorry to say the lions will be losing you as it appears you no longer belong in Gryffindor. I hope you enjoy your new place in the Ravenclaw house." A bright blue R had just materialised over her head and Harry started to panic, he knew the sorting hat wanted to place him in Slytherin. In front of his eyes Hermione's robes began to change from red to blue the lion to the eagle, her expression was one of shock, amusement and disappointment. Harry wondered how she could feel all those emotions at once as he closed his eyes not wanting to see the look on his friends faces when his robes turned green. Cautiously other students started to drink their potions wondering what their fate was when Harry's own robes started to change colour.

"Bloody hell Harry you've been chosen to be a Raven too." Harry opened his eyes and his insides re-inflated at the sight of the blue, he glanced across at the baffled redhead and shared a confused look. He glanced down to Ginny who smiled brightly at him and drank her own potion, instantly a red G appeared over her head.

"Mr Potter and Miss Granger could you head towards your new house table, Ah yes Mr O'Conner you to." All around him the house tables had begun to take on a poker dot effect as student's robes changed colour, Harry glanced back at Ron and what he saw made his jaw drop. Ron's robes had started to take a green colour to match the shimmering green S above his head. He looked his friend in the eye and smiled encouragingly at him, the red head looked shocked and confused, and for the first time Harry and Hermione looked towards the Slytherin table.

"This could be interesting 'Mione." Malfoy's robes had started to change along with a few other Slytherin's. A mixture of blue, yellow and even red appeared amongst them sea of green. Harry could only suppress a grin at the look of disappointment on the ones who were set for Gryffindor.

"Harry I don't think I need to borrow your owl, Malfoy is also a Raven."

It took half an hour for the students in the Great Hall to settled enough for the first years to be sorted, they had no idea something so critical had just taken place while they waited for their turn. The main changes Harry noticed were:

Both the Patil Twins, a fifth year Slytherin he did not know the name of, along with a handful of other students were now in Gryffindor.

Hermione, Draco, Theodore Nott, himself and, gauging the expression on some students, 5 others were in Ravenclaw.

Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davies, Dennis Creevey and 15 others had made it in to Hufflepuff. This house had received the highest number of re-sorted students, Harry had given Dennis a thumbs up when his robes turned yellow.

Michael Corner, Cormac, Romilda Vane and Ron along with 6 other students had been chosen for Slytherin.

He could tell by the latter's face that he was appalled by his location; Harry managed to catch his eye and signaled to meet up after the feast. "'Mione, we need to tell Ron not to get himself killed." She nodded in agreement while smirking in his direction. Suddenly the table filled with food indicating the sorting ceremony was complete.

"Everything alright Hermione, it is not often that I've seen you smirk." Terry Boot asked casually while helping himself to some new potatoes.

"Absolutely Terry, they have never been better." She smiled brightly and helped herself to a chicken and rice dish. 'They haven't been better since Ron rejoined us in the New Forest. I just cannot forgive him and the fact he makes my skin crawl whenever I am near him.' She thought to herself while Harry shot her a look that clearly stated she would have to explain at a later date. Glancing around the room again he realised that a quarter of the school had been re-sorted into a different house, however most people had taken it in their stride and were now making new friends.

"Terry I know the first years are meant to follow us to the Ravenclaw common room but would you mind showing them the way as the 7th year prefect as I am sure we would get them lost."

"Yeah that is fine Harry; I suppose the pair of you have never seen the Ravenclaw common room before. It will amaze you, it's a lot more sophisticated than the other dorm rooms. Professor Flitwick told me that." Suppressing a grin Harry shook his head and finished his meal.

"The Gryffindor common room was very homely with big comfortable sofas and a large roaring fire. I can imagine Ravenclaw being more towards educational study than the Gryffindor common room. That being said I look forward to being able to visit the common room and compare the differences, I still cannot believe I am sat in blue robes." Harry said to Terry who laughed and gave him a look that stated time will tell. Puddings followed and once they had eaten their fill McGonagall stood again to address the students.

"This year at Hogwarts is the start of a new chapter in her pages, as you may have noticed in your start of year letters Muggle Studies is now compulsory for all students from magical backgrounds. However those who are in their last year will only be learning the main topics of the non magical community and I advise that all students on this course converse with students who have experience in the Muggle world for advice and help. Pride is what brought the Wizarding world to its knees and I will be dammed if it happens again while I am Headmistress. Voldermort believed that Wizards and Witches are a higher race than the non magical community I for one can tell you this is not true and hopefully this new syllabus will enlighten clouded judgments." She took a breath to calm herself down and looked out over the student body. "Hogsmeade trips will be starting again this year and dates will be posted on the notice board, this is a privilege for students in 3rd year and above. This privilege is one that will be revoked if I see fit to remove it. I would like you all to welcome Professor White" She signaled to a tall witch sat at the end of the table, the witch had brown wavy hair that grew down to the middle of her back, sparkling blue eyes and a smile that was currently lighting up her face. She wore robes of pale blue and appeared to be no older than 25. "In her new position of Transfiguration teacher. Finally you may have noticed no 5th year prefects have been chosen, this is due to the changes that have been made today. Your Head of House will issue the students they choose with their badges tomorrow; all previous prefects will keep their position no matter their location. This year's Head of Houses are as follows Severus Snape will be taking his old place as Potions teacher as well as head of Slytherin house, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout are still heads of their respectful houses and Professor Lupin will be replacing myself as head of Gryffindor House as well as taking the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher."

**Oh I do like leaving things in the most amusing places. I hope you have enjoyed I shall try and update soon. **


	3. Sanctuary of two houses

**Disclaimer: I do not make any money from HP.**

**Hi everyone, sorry for the time taken for this update. I have been hectic beyond belief, anyway here is the next installment I hope you enjoy. **

"Did she just say Lupin?" Harry quizzed while scanning the teachers table. "That cannot be possible I thought he was dead." The room had exploded with conversations at the announcement, the whole Wizarding population had known about the death of the last Maurader and his wife. How his orphaned Son had been left with Andromeda Tonks with Harry Potter left as his only godparent, however there stood Minerva McGonagall announcing that one was still alive and not only that would be teaching them DADA.

"Harry look..." Hermione tugged on his arm and pointed towards the double doors, there stood none other than Remus Lupin smiling towards his best friend's son. Without a second thought Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the man smiling at them. This reaction was expected as the Hall fell silent waiting for the chosen one to question the possible intruder, or hex him.

"Mr Potter put your wand away, you can question Professor Lupin after my announcement. Now you already know that Mr Potter and Miss Granger are your Head Boy and Head Girl if you have any problems or need to contact them just place a note in the box located at the bottom of the Grand Staircase. Potter and Granger you will stay behind after the rest of the student body. Need I remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is, as it states, Forbidden and a full list of banned items can be found in Mr Filtch's Office. Now off to bed with you as lessons start tomorrow." Harry stood up and walked over to Ron before the Slytherin's had all departed.

"Ron you are a Slytherin now, do not go upsetting your dorm mates. Keep a level head and keep your nose down." He gave the disheartened looking redhead a pat on the back while looking at the rest of the Slytherin house.

"Yeah I will try Harry, why me though?" Ron glanced longingly over towards the red group of students leaving the hall.

"Survive the night Ron and we will try to get your sorting checked with the sorting hat tomorrow. I need to talk to the Headmistress." Hermione replied and walked towards the Professors. Ron looked at Harry in shock but all the Raven could do was reply with a shrug.

"Come on Weasley." One of the Slytherin's Harry recognised as Blaise Zabini gestured for him to follow. Slowly the hall emptied which left the pair with Remus and Minerva. The two students had moved closer to the pair of teachers who were still stood beside the top table.

"I wish to show you your rooms shortly, however I do believe you may have some questions." Minerva stated while smiling at the two dumbfound students.

"Why didn't you tell us you were alive Remus?" Hermione managed to say through tears that were now racing down her cheeks.

"Hey Hermione do not cry, I had to hide due to an escaped werewolf pack who wanted my blood. It was safer for Teddy to lure them into Auror traps than to walk around in public. I am sorry Harry, Hermione but I only became a free man yesterday and then Minnie here asked me to take this roll and I agreed. Teddy is staying with Andromea during the term time. I will visit the pair at the weekends." Remus smiled at the pair trying to reassure them that it was all going to be okay. "It was decided by higher powers that I would be able to disappear quicker if the world thought I was deceased, I wish it was not portrayed that way."

"Remus did... Does it mean Tonks ..." Harry's unfinished question was answered by a pained expression and a slow shake of his head. What happened next would stick in Minerva's mind for the rest of her life; Remus was engulfed in a hug from both of her students as they cried together.

"Now Miss Granger and Mr Potter this is the entrance to your common room, due to your new house status, congratulations by the way, your entrance is near the Ravenclaw common room. The entrance to Ravenclaw can be found down the corridor take the second left." Minerva pointed towards the corridor that led to the Ravenclaw common room. She looked back at the two students in front of her and felt pride well up inside of her.

"What is the password Professor?"

"You two are to decide that between yourselves, to set your password you just need to tell the gentleman in the frame. I must be going now so I bid you goodnight." With that she turned from the pair and made her way back towards her dorms feeling proud but sad at the same time, 'How much I see Lily and James in them is unbelievable.'

"We should choose a password no one would guess. Also I do not want to pass it out to anyone if we can help it, it will be nice to have somewhere as a sanctuary. We are going to need the quiet space with this year's NEWTs as well as whatever the Headmistress needs us to perform." Hermione said while looking at the portrait, Harry looked at her and sighed he knew the real reason was due to Hermione's sudden coldness to Ron.

"Why don't we use the name of Dumbledore's phoenix which is Fawkes?"

"That could work Harry, actually I think it is a brilliant idea." She turned to face the portrait "Excuse me could we make our password 'Fawkes reborn' please?"

"As you wish, however you are required to change your password at the start of each term, goodnight to the pair of you." The wizard in the picture was an elderly man with long grey hair and a small beard; he wore deep blue robes and was situated inside of a study room.

"Excuse me sir, may I ask how we should address you?"

"My name young Witch is Xavendithas Gellantra." He said while swinging open to show a passageway behind.

"Good night Xavendithas." Harry replied. They walked through the passage and entered into a small common room, in the centre of the room was a spacious table with two sofa's either side facing each other a third sofa ran horizontally behind the table facing towards a wide open fire place which was slightly smaller than the one in the Gryffindor common room. The walls were covered in book shelves, notice boards and located near the passageway was an identical box to the one located at the bottom of the grand stairs. Hermione instantly headed towards the book shelves and browsed the literature while Harry looked at the decor. The room was bathed in warm red and gold colours which indicated the Gryffindor status they used to hold. A stair case to the right lead away from the common room and up to their bedrooms, Harry deciding to have a look at his room walked over to the stair case and started to make his way up to it. As his ascended the stair's he noticed pictures of Hogwarts previous head boy's and girl's lining the small flight of stairs, three quarters of the way up he saw two people he recognised, there was Lily Evans and James Potter's portrait. Walking up to it Harry wondered if he could talk to the picture in front of him, deciding that the worse that could happen was he would look like a right idiot he addressed the portrait.

"Good evening Miss Evans and Mr Potter." The portrait stayed still for a few seconds and then the people inside it turned to face him.

"Good evening young Raven, how may we help you?" His mother asked him, suddenly realising that the people in the portrait would not know who he was he smiled sadly.

"Do you know where I may find the bathroom?"

"Ah yes that one confused us didn't it my dear, it is located between the two bedrooms. However do not fear there are separate rooms for each of you. My my don't we have a pair of brain boxes this year with two Ravenclaws." Replied James looking over Harry's shoulder, Hermione had decided to head to bed when she stumbled upon the conversation.

"Well to be honest Mr Potter we used to be Gryffindor's until Headmistress McGonagall decided to resort the whole school this year, please excuse me I am awfully tired, goodnight Harry." Hermione replied and carried on to her room not wanting to intrude on Harry's conversation with his teenage parents.

"Can you believe that Lily dear Minnie has become the Headmistress? I am so proud of her." James said with pride radiating off of his body and Lily nodded with agreement.

"I must be off goodnight."

"Good night... Sorry what is your name?" Lily asked while looking at him with a Dumbledore like expression, her piercing green eyes made him grin.

"It's Harry, Goodnight Lily and James."

"Goodnight Harry." Smiling he walked to his room and opened the door, there was his trunk at the bottom of his four poster bed which was decorated in midnight blue with silver stars. The ceiling had what appeared to be consolations of stars across it which matched the current consolations in the sky above his precise location. There was a mahogany chestier draw unit and wardrobe located to the right hand side of the bed. To the left hand side was a wide arched window which had a view over the lake, underneath it was a study desk and chair beside it was a stand for his owl's Athena and Cato. Beside the bathroom door was a dresser unit and a mirror, the walls were the same colour as the Ravenclaw common room which was midnight blue with silver borders. 'This is going to be a great year.' He thought as he got ready for bed. After half an hour of sorting his trunk and school books out, they now filled his book shelf along with his other reading material, he placed the empty trunk under his bed and finally climbed into the comfortable bed and fell into a peaceful sleep while star gazing.

**Thank you to everyone who has followed, made a favorite and reviewed this story. I hope that this continues being a fanfic you can enjoy.**


	4. Potions and revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from it **

**Thank you to all my followers, readers and reviewers. I hope you can forgive my absence from updating, things have been a bit busy and I am afraid to say it is going to be a couple of weeks before the next update due to being out of internet connection. :-O I know how can someone not have internet connection in the 21st century but I will update as soon as I can. **

**I agree with flyingpigmonkey that I could do with a beta reader and as I have never arranged a beta before, and kinda new to this, I shall try to find one sooner than later. **

**In the mean time enjoy :-)**

The sun was shining through the window a small trace of which was now passing through a gap in her bed hangings and shining on Hermione's face. Slowly stirring from her sleep she pulled her blue hangings back and glanced at her clock. It displayed the time of 7:30am, deciding to get up and washed she turned her alarm off, stumbled out of bed and made her way to the shower. Half an hour later she returned to her room and changed into her school uniform while casting a drying and sleeking charm on her hair, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror smiled at the badge pinned to her chest and then left to meet up with Harry. The latter was alreadywaiting in the common room reading his potions textbook. "Are you ready for our first day back to school in over a year Harry?" Hearing her voice he closed his book, stood up and smiled at the brunette.

"I honestly cannot wait. How is your bedroom?" He asked while they made their way to breakfast.

"Well it is decorated in Ravenclaw colours with bookshelves for my reading material, a study table and other furniture. Oh and an amazing view of the lake and grounds from my window, the whole dormitory is amazing."

"It sounds to me like we have identical rooms. I was wondering do you think McGonagall did it on purpose. Decorating the common room like the lion's den and our rooms like the Raven's tower?"

"You know what Harry I think she did. Deep down we both know we belong in both houses and I think it was her way of letting us keep some of the Gryffindor in us true." They sat down and started to help themselves to toast and porridge. "I wonder what our first lesson will be."

"Knowing our luck it will be potions with Slytherin, well this year I do not plan to let Snape make me feel useless." He took a mouthful of orange juice and picked his toast up. A short while later Malfoy appeared at Hermione's shoulder.

"Potter, Granger" he nodded "would you mind if I sat next to you?" The whole hall seemed to have gone silent at this and Harry looked at Hermione.

"Of course Malfoy, please call me Hermione; we are in the same house after all."

"Ok Grang... Hermione and please call me Draco." He took a seat next to her and the whole hall erupted into conversation while, unknown to the three, Minerva smiled into her goblet at the actions of the three Raven's.

"Draco, I hope you do not mind me calling you that, the same applies to me. If you are willing to use my first name then feel free to call me Harry." The whole scene was watched by a very frustrated red headed Slytherin. Slowly the hall emptied of students as they were passed their timetables and eventually Professor Flitwick arrived at the trio.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger and Mr Potter here are your timetables. I am delighted that you three have been sorted into Ravenclaw house, if you have any issues please come and see me. Potter I have been thinking about the Quidditch Captain placement..."

"Please Professor I have enough responsibility with Head Boy duties. May I suggest you make Draco captain? I can always give him advice on the team and practice sessions." Oh how he wished he had a camera now, the picture of Malfoy's and Hermione's faces would be priceless.

"A very wise choice Potter, Mr Malfoy would you like to become Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain."

"I would be honoured Professor, however I would still want Harry to try out for the team." The blonde took the badge and pinned it to his chest.

"Very well, good day to you three." Harry took one last swig of his orange juice and looked at his table; first lesson was double potions with Slytherin.

"We best get moving its double potions, if I tried out for the team Mal... Draco wouldn't that mean you would lose your place?" he said standing up and making his way to potions.

"Pott..." he took a breath "Harry I hate to admit it but you are the best seeker in this school and I would be a fool not to allow you on the team. Anyway I always thought my skills would be more suited to a chaser." This time Draco needed a camera because it was not often Harry looked like he had seen a ghost. The three took seats at the back of the class room and were shortly joined by Theodore, Blaise and Ron.

"You know Potter that was very noble of you to allow Draco to take his correct place as captain." Blaise stated while glaring at Ron who had snorted.

"Knock it off Blaise. Harry, Hermione meet Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott." Draco introduced them while Ron glared at the blonde, however before he could say anything Snape walked into the dungeon.

"Today we will be brewing the draft of the living death, this should ease your brains back into the correct level of potions you should be brewing." With a wave of his wand the instructions appeared on the board. "Split into pairs and begin you have 90 minutes."

"Miss Granger would you like to work with me?" Blaise asked to which he was responded to with a bright smile and a nod.

"Harry get the cauldron set up, I will get the ingredients." Draco stated flatly and left the group with Blaise hot on his heels.

"That leaves me and you Weasley. Do not touch anything I plan to pass this class." With that Theodore left the group.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you too? Why are you befriending ex-snakes and snakes, have you lost your minds?"

"Ronald we are getting to know our class and house mates, maybe you should consider doing the same. As for befriending snakes you are currently a member of Slytherin maybe you should consider what you say about your house." She looked at Ron with an expression of utter confusion while the red head opened his mouth to reply when Harry cut in.

"She does have a point Ron, if it wasn't for Malfoy we would all be dead by now. Anyway we have called a truce on our petty jealousy; it caused nothing but trouble anyway." He was now concerned the trio would end up in a heated debate causing them to receive a detention on their first day, glancing around he noticed the other three males returning to the table.

"I cannot believe you two..."

"Hey Weasley stop chatting and cut up those ingredients." Theodore said while placing what appeared to be flesh eating slugs in front of him.

"I hope you do not mind Potter but I like good marks in potions." Draco sneered, his old habit's taking control in his favorite subject, he noticed Harry sigh under his breath before turning to face the blonde his emerald eyes full of determination.

"Just trust me Draco I know how to brew potions."

Two hours later and much to the ex-Slytherin's, Blaise and Ron's disbelief Snape had nothing but positive comments about Harry's and Draco's potion. "Well Potter it seems Malfoy has created a perfect potion for the pair of you." He smirked at the raven haired man.

"Actually Sir Harry brewed this potion." Snape raised an eyebrow at his soon to be potion apprentice unable to believe his ears.

"Well in that case I suggest Ravenclaw deserves some points. 20 points awarded to Ravenclaw for Potter's perfect reproduction of the draught of the living dead. Add another 20 points for creating a change to Potters attitude. Now Nott and Weasley let's see your potion." By the end of the lesson theirs, Hermione and Blaise's potions had been classed as quality required for NEWT level potions. Ron had added the wrong ingredients while Theodore had his back turned measuring powdered newt causing them to be set homework.

"If I ever have to work with Weasley again it will be too soon." Theodore said while slamming his text book in his bag and storming out of the dungeon.

"Mr Weasley stay behind after the class." Ron shot them a look asking them to wait for him outside; with a small smile from the pair he made his way to Snape's desk. "Now Mr Weasley I have heard that you are not settling into Slytherin as well as you should be. Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" Ron shook his head he knew better than to slag his own house off in front of its head. "In that case I cannot have you dragging this class behind or disgracing the name of Slytherin. I am willing to offer you two choices; the first is that you take extra potion studies in your own time outside of lessons. The second is that you give up NEWT level potions as I know you will fail the subject unless you improve by putting in extra hours of study."

"Professor I have never been one for potions so I will happily drop the subject, I only ever took it so I could become an Auror but Kingsley has stated all students who fought in the war will have the opportunity to train so I no longer need my Potions NEWT." He turned on his heel and left the dungeon and a very shocked potions master behind.

"What did Snape want?" Hermione asked as he appeared from the class room.

"To give me a choice to either take extra potion lessons or to drop the subject, so I have dropped out of potions." He lead the group out of the dungeons and up the stairs not looking at them.

"How was your first night in Slytherin?" Harry asked changing the subject, he always knew Ron shouldn't be doing NEWT potions. He did not expect the red head to turn around and glare at him.

"Well I survived the night, no thanks to you two!" His face flushed a deep red as his anger rolled out of him and towards his two friends.

"It is not our fault you ended up in there Ron." Hermione replied hotly while folding her arms and glaring at the man in front of her.

"Yeah well thanks for the pep talk last night Hermione. I had to sleep with one eye open due to people trying to curse me. Luckily I managed to charm the bed hangings to be non penetrable and also making them impossible to open from the outside."

"Have you tried to not insult your house mates and actually become friends with them!"

"With those slime balls are you being serious, that is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard you say."

"I bet half of them are better people than you Weasley. At least they are loyal to their friends." With that Hermione stormed off to Transfiguration. Ron then turned around onto Harry.

"What did she mean by that?" He seemed to deflate at the comment but Harry could tell he was still simmering with rage about his situation.

"I do not know Ron, let me talk to her. I'll see you at lunch." Harry patted him on the back and then sprinted up the stair to try and catch up with the brunette.

Transfiguration passed in a blur for the class of Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's. After scanning the room to see if Ginny was in the class he realised that they must be running the classes a year behind so everyone could catch up on the lack of education last year, this meant that there would be two year groups of first years running together. Hermione ended up spending most of the lesson helping Neville to transfigure his bird into a jumper, thus cutting off any conversation he could have had with her. Deciding to leave it until this evening he left the class and headed towards the Gryffindor table to see Ginny. "Hey Ginny, how is your first day going?"

"It has not been too bad although I was paired with an ex-snake in charms." She pulled a face and then noticed Harry frowning.

"You should try being friends with them. Speaking of snakes have you spoken to Ron, he needs you at the moment."

"No I haven't I do not know how to approach him, I can imagine he is hurt and angry. We both know that is a Ron you cannot face. Have you?" He nodded in response and she realised by his grim expression that it had not gone well.

"Gin just go see him. What are you doing this Sunday? Do you fancy spending the day flying and maybe have a picnic, that's if this weather holds?"

"That would be great Harry." She hugged him and Harry stood up and made his way back to his own table while noticing Draco and Theodore sat with Hermione the latter appeared to be rather annoyed.

"It just makes me so angry that he will not at least try. I mean look at the pair of you and Harry, you have swallowed your pride and put your differences aside to be able to get along as house mates."

"Calm down 'Mione you are making the cutlery hover." Harry said while taking a seat. "Care to fill me in on what I have missed?"

"Basically Potter, Draco asked Granger." A glare from Hermione made him change his words "Fine Hermione what was wrong and she basically went into a rant about how ungrateful a certain Weasley is and how we are better than him." Theodore replied with a hint of a smug smile playing on his lips.

"Please Theodore call me Harry."

"In that case call me Theo I hate my long name being used." Harry turned to face Hermione.

"Is that what all this is about Hermione you are angry at Ron for being his usual ungrateful self?" She sighed and pushed her spoon around her bowl of soup.

"Pretty much." With that she stood up and left the table leaving the three boy's looking confused. Draco was the first to recover from the sudden departure. Looking thoughtfully he faced Harry eyes full of curiosity, he could read people like books at times and right now he knew Hermione was keeping the real reason a secret.

"She is not telling the full truth. Harry I know it is none of my business but can you think of a time when Hermione started to act differently towards the weasel?" Harry sat there deep in thought for some time as he watched Ron at the Slytherin table talking to Ginny.

"No I don't think so... Actually she hasn't been the same towards him since he abandoned us in the forest last year." Harry grabbed the rest of his sandwich and left to find the brunette.

"Draco did you know he left the trio during their quest to kill Voldermort?" Theo asked looking concerned while shooting a glare at his old house table.

"No I didn't, I wonder if it was before they ended up in the Manor. I do not think anyone knew apart from the 'golden' trio I suppose no one but them knows exactly what happened during those 8 months. What a weasel though, no wonder his potion decided to place him in Slytherin." With that the pair of Raven's glared at the red head, formulating a plan to make his life a living hell.

**There we have it another update on this story, do not forget to review.**


	5. A moment to reflect

**Hey I found internet XD. **

**Thank you for all of my lovely readers and reviewers, I am highly interested in the pairings people are hoping to see. This story is rather advanced on my computer so I know roughly where it is going, however I like to keep a few chapters as buffers between updates and what I am writing. **

**Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to R&amp;R. **

As they had a free period after lunch Harry went back to his room to collect the Maruders Map to find Hermione. After searching 70% of the castle he found her name near the lake, taking a selection of course books with him he set off in the same direction. Twelve months ago he would have never thought that his main problem now would be his two best friends, he had not expected to survive the war 'If it wasn't for Hermione I wouldn't have survived Godrics Hollow let alone Voldermort. I understand if she is annoyed with Ron, I really do, but she is going to lose his friendship.' He walked across the lawns enjoying the warmth of the September sun on his face, looking across to a certain tree he noticed Hermione's signature bushy hair sticking out form behind a large text book. Finally reaching his destination he took a seat beside her and pulled out his Transfiguration book, they had been set homework after all. "Harry I have been curious as to why where you never this studious before and also the reason for becoming so adept at potions?"

"Well Miss Granger while I was in Gryffindor I was too busy saving the Wizarding World, practicing Quidditch or just downright rule breaking, which may I add you never prevented. Now I do not have to worry about Voldermort or living up to my title I can live a normal teenage life and appreciate the school I attend. As for Potions I decided over the summer to prove to Snape I deserved to be in His NEWT class so I studied our textbooks and brewed a lot of the curriculum."

"No wonder you were chosen to be a Raven, I might have some competition this year." She smiled and turned back to her Charms book. Harry looked out over the lake and realised there was no better way than to face the issue about Ron head on, either way Hermione would be annoyed at him for not understanding her own reasons.

"Hermione may I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Harry." She faced him as she heard a slight quiver to his voice. But he looked at her full of determination and smiled.

"May I ask, is your different attitude with Ron based on him abandoning us last November?"

"That is the main reason Harry, although there are others. After Ron left us in the forest I couldn't help but comparing his actions to how he has acted in the past, for instance in our fourth year he was very quick to judge against you when your name came out of the Goblet of Fire. The whole school thought you were a cheating liar and your best friend denied his loyalty to you and agreed that you had cheated. When Sirius escaped Azkaban I am positive he was trying to egg you on to go after him knowing full well Sirius could have easily killed you if he wanted to." She sighed and stared out over the Black Lake, which was currently a vivid blue colour. "Then during the war here at Hogwarts I am certain Ron was hiding from the battle until Fred was killed. Then he did not give a dam about our quest he just wanted to find his family and leave, after killing the Death Eater first. I know he has put his own neck on the line numerous times for you." She sighed "But I just do not trust him anymore Harry and I can see why he has ended up in Slytherin he is not brave or loyal, he is a coward and follows you around to have a chance to grasp fame and glory. I know one of the bravest men we know was a Slytherin however it has become more frequent that when times get hard Ronald runs away." After five minutes of silence from Harry Hermione dared to look at him, the raven haired man was deep in thought, realising that he might be for some time she turned back to her book.

"Hermione I completely agree with you. After giving it a lot of thought I know deep down our friend is nothing but a slime ball but he is still our, my, friend. I know he has abandoned me, us, many times before but like you said he also has been there in the face of death. Ron has changed with the fame that comes with what we have done and he is not the same person I met on the train 8 years ago. However until Ron does something to make me hate him I will try to help him in any way possible."

"That is why you are so much more of a better person than Ron because you will still be there for someone who has done nothing for you. It is why those who are close to you admire you so much, you are one of a kind." Harry turned around and gave the brunette a hug who was smiling brightly.

"Thank you 'Mione for telling me why." He looked at the parchment in his hands "Could you have a read over my transfiguration essay?" Laughing she took the parchment from him wondering how he completed it so quickly.

"I am also fed up of everyone expecting me and Ron to become an item, I do not like him in that way. If I am honest with you Harry he creeps me out, the way he looks at me is not normal almost like he thinks he owns me." She shuddered.

"Well he does not and if he ever suggests such a thing I will be the first to curse him. So who do you fancy 'Mione?" He pulled his defence book towards him and started to page flick.

"I don't really fancy anyone Harry and even if I did why do you think I would tell you?" She was smirking again with a glint in her eye daring him to find an answer to her question. Realising he was about to get his arse kicked he put his hands up in defeat.

"Okay Hermione but I want you to know I would never judge." He laughed nervously and ran his hand through his hair. This caused Hermione to laugh and she read over his short but detailed essay on animal transfiguration's. A short while later footsteps were heard by the pair, looking up Harry noticed Draco heading in their direction.

"May I sit with you?" He looked almost vulnerable, even if his features were schooled into a blank mask. Harry nodded and patted the ground beside him, this made Hermione chuckle and throw his essay back at him.

"Hey what was that for?" He checked his parchment for any damage as delicately as you would an injured child, he suddenly felt the charm on the parchment and glared at Hermione. "Cushioning charm." The brunette nodded and chuckled as Harry inspected it for any damage.

"Don't be so daft Harry and your essay is fine, well actually it is perfect. I definitely have competition. Draco how are you?" She turned away from the grinning head boy and studied the blonde beside him. Draco looked across the lake and smiled.

"I am fine thank you Hermione, yourself?"

"As good as I can be, especially with the lunatic sat with us." She dodged a twig sent her way and started to pack up her bag.

"I came to ask Harry about Quidditch tryouts, not to be abused by sticks." He sent a glare at Harry who quickly dropped the offensive items. "How does the weekend after next sound?"

"It sounds perfect, come on you two we have defence to attend. We can't keep Remus waiting." He dragged Hermione to her feet and led the way back to the castle.

The rest of the week passed in a blur of lessons and homework, before they knew it the weekend had arrived. Hermione had taken residence early Saturday morning on the sofa while revising the Prefect rota for the next four weeks when Xaven, who had taken a shine to the pair, appeared in the picture above the fire. "Excuse me Miss Granger there is a red headed Slytherin outside asking for you or Mr Potter."

"Thank you Xaven, and for the last time call Harry and myself by our first names. Can you tell Ron that Harry is not up yet and I am out visiting the Headmistress?" He smiled and left the picture he had just disturbed. She turned back to the list and deciding that the groups would not kill each other she placed the list in the Headmistress's pigeon hole, then lay down on the sofa and closed her eyes. Eight years ago she would have never believed that all of this was possible, when McGonagall arrived on her door step announcing that she was a Witch she had thought it was a joke. Now eight years later she was a war heroin and best friend of Harry Potter not only that she had actually created new friendships and actually fitted in. At school she had always been bullied for being smart, having curly hair and no siblings or friends. Her biggest fear before coming to Hogwarts was to not fit in so she studied before leaving for her first year; however this made her a know-it-all and thus pushed people away. Again she did not fit in. That all changed when Harry, brave and reckless Harry, had saved her from the Troll that attacked the school. Harry had run to the girl's bathroom not Ron, Ron had complained loudly about the idea as Harry had told her in the tent during the days before Godric's Hollow. If Harry had not remembered that she was in the girl's bathroom ... well she did not like to think of the outcome.

"Hey sleeping beauty, have you been here all night?"

"Harry have I ever told you that I am grateful I met you?" She opened her eyes to see him stood above her looking concerned.

"What is wrong 'Mione?" She stood up and hugged him.

"If I had not met you I would have more than likely died in that bathroom on Halloween. I just wanted to thank you for being my friend and for saving me when you didn't know me." Releasing a shocked boy wonder Hermione picked up her reading book, a colour of magic by Terry Patchett, and headed out of the common room.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, until next time have a great Sunday. **


	6. The Sorting Hats Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor make money from it.**

**Sorry for the late update I have been away and mega busy. So for my first evening of in 35 days I am watching The Hunger Games and giving my lovely readers and update. **

The pair had been flying for at least two hours over the school grounds. As much as Harry was enjoying himself along with Ginny's company something wasn't quite right. "Hey their seeker your pace is slowing, am I flying to well for you?" Ginny's voice came from above him; grinning to himself he pulled the broom up and shot at the redhead. Even thought it took her by surprise Ginny had plenty of time to avoid him, mainly due to the fact he was riding a cleansweep that belonged to the school. Chuckling to himself he shot towards the lake followed closely by his future rival, realising he would require a replacement broom for the following weekend trails he made a mental note to order one later. Landing at his chosen spot for their picnic he pulled the basket out of his pocket and enlarged it. By the time Ginny landed beside him the area had been set up to over look the sun setting over the mountains behind the lake. "Harry this is beautiful," She took a seat on the blanket and Harry poured her a butterbeer.

"I thought it would give us some time together, since being placed in Ravenclaw we do not see each other as regularly."She shot him a huge smile that he returned; she looked radiant in the evening glow. "I have enjoyed today Gin it was nice to get out." He looked across the lake enjoying the last few rays of sun light.

"It has been my pleasure Harry." She leaned over and kissed him.

A short while later Harry, Ron and Hermione were climbing the stairs to the Headmistress' office. Professor McGonagall had agreed to Harry's request to check Ron's sorting with the hat. "Good evening Miss Granger, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. I am glad you are on time; there have been a few students who have already checked with the sorting hat and more after yourself. Now Mr Weasley if you would like to place the hat on." She handed him the sorting hat and he eagerly placed it on his head, the other three looked at each other expectantly. However after five minutes of waiting Harry shot McGonagall a concerned look and she made to move towards the red head. Suddenly the brim opened and it shouted.

"Slytherin." The headmistress removed the hat off of Ron and he reappeared looking very pale.

"Mr Weasley I am afraid you are to remain in Slytherin, I hope all of your questions have been answered. Do either of you wish to try the sorting hat?" She looked expectantly at Harry and Hermione but the pair shook their heads. "Very well then run along I have others to see." The trio left the office and headed into the entrance courtyard.

"Ron what did the sorting hat say?"

"It told me that I am the most cowardly Weasley he has ever met and that apart from self preservation there are very few other aims in my mind and soul. He has placed me in Slytherin due to this aim as I am no longer brave or daring; I was never dedicated, hard working, creative or wise. Basically I fail to meet other house standards."

"I am so sorry Ron..."

"What DO YOU KNOW HERMIONE. I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THOSE DEATH EATERS AND PUREBLOOD LOVERS. WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU GET TO LIVE IN YOUR POSH HEADQUARTERS WITH HARRY. ALWAYS THE BEST FOR FAMOUS HARRY POTTER AND HIS TOYS..." Ron was stopped mid rant by Harry drawing his wand on him.

"It is not our fault that you failed at being a Gryffindor Ron and that you do not hold any qualities for Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Now you will apologise to Hermione and myself for what you just said, we belong in Ravenclaw and are lucky enough to be considered heads."

"Harry I have seen you with the enemy they have turned you against me and have turned Hermione into a slapper. I hope you both realise your mistakes before it is too late." The redhead had turned a maroon colour and was glaring at the end of Harry's wand, his eyes was filled with a jealous hunger that they had not seen before.

"Ronald you have thirty seconds before I hex you. I am not a slapper and Draco and Theo have not turned us against you. You did that yourself when you betrayed us last November, you have always betrayed Harry."

"Ron until you change your attitude I suggest you keep away from Hermione and myself, the way you are acting is selfish and immature. We faced Voldermort and survived after that anything is possible, but you will not realise that until you mature and get over your prejudice." Ron stared at the pair in front of him of him, his two best friends had turned against him and slowly anger boiled through his veins. Harry and Hermione agreed silently to leave the red head as soon as feasibly possible to avoid a major confrontation.

"I am going back to the Ravenclaw Tower, I hope you can see past your anger Ron and we can still be friends." Hermione said while looking at the moonlit sky, she faced the pair and then headed towards the main entrance doors.

"That's it Hermione go running back to your two slithery raven friends. I am sure they are dying to see you for some entertainment ..." He was cut short by a freezing spell shot at him by Harry, anger was coursing off of Hermione and her bushy hair crackled with uncontrolled magic.

"Ronald if you ever mention me in that way again I will be sending you home in pieces. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" She turned on her heel and disappeared into the castle. Harry released his ex-best friend from the spell and glared at him.

"Just remember Ron you are nothing compared to Voldermort, and as I defeated him you do not want to imagine what I can do to you. Tread carefully I'd rather not have to hurt you, you were my best mate but you lost that privilege last year. I hope you do not force me to end our friendship." Harry turned from the frozen Slytherin and followed Hermione's tracks into the castle and towards the Ravenclaw common room, leaving Ron feeling very confused and angry. When Harry reached the common room he scanned the area quickly and noticed Hermione was nowhere to be seen, leaving the tower he quickly walked to the Head rooms.

"Password?"

"Fawkes reborn." With that the door swung open and he walked through the narrow passageway into the dimly lit common room the only light coming from the fire place teaming with flames.

"He is jealous Hermione, you and Harry deserve the positions the Headmistress has rewarded you with. The pair of you have achieved it, as for being Ravens all anyone needs to do is look at the pair of you, you're both highly studious and I am surprised by Pott... Harry's attitude. I always took him as a bit of a fool who succeeded because of you, now I know that I was wrong on so many levels."

"Look at Draco Malfoy swallowing his words, quick call the Daily Profit." She ducked behind her arms as a pillow flew her way.

"Shut it Granger, I never swallow my words." He had a smirk plastered on his face. "Do not listen to Weasley he is just a pig headed moron who will be cursed due to his lack of intelligence, I feel sorry for Slytherin."

"Well said Draco. 'Mione, are you ok?" The pair snapped their heads around towards him.

"Yeah I am ok Harry, did you kill him?" She looked mildly concerned at the green eyed raven.

"No but I warned him that I could." Hermione pulled a sad look which caused him to laugh. "It is late so I am going to head off to bed."

"Are you sure Harry? Hermione just ordered marshmallows from a house elf. I have no idea what they are but she said we can toast them on the fire" Draco shot him a perplexed look which caused Harry's eyes to light up with amusement. 'I have to see this.'

xXx

'It was well worth waiting up to see Draco's confusion as we placed the marshmallows on spiked and then into the fire.' He thought to himself the following morning while getting ready for lessons. 'He could not have been more cautious if he tried when Hermione threw a marshmallow at him to try. Although once he tried it he did eat ¾ of the bag.' He chuckled to himself while walking down the stair case into their common room. "What are you chuckling at Harry?" He had not expected her to be up yet.

"Draco's antics last night with the mallows. I'm surprised he managed to leave any for us to toast on the fire." He grinned at her with her favourite smile it was one of pure joy and warmth that lit up his eyes. Holding in a sigh which had developed from nowhere she stood up.

"You are right there; Draco did seem to eat like a certain red head last night where food was involved. Shall we ..." She held out her arm while walking towards the portrait hole. Laughing he took her arm and walked down to the great hall.

xXx

The following ten days passed quickly due to the mountains of homework, the seventh years had never had such a hard first month back at school. "It is not going to get any easier is it?" Draco complained one morning at breakfast.

"No it is not Draco, Look the post has arrived." Theo scanned the hundreds of pairs of wings above this brought Draco to the end of his complaining. Looking up Harry noticed Cato among the birds and started to smile to himself behind his homework planner, the owl landed between him and Hermione and gently nibbled her finger. Hermione looked at him with a bemused expression, took the letter from him and fed the owl some bacon. She quickly opened the letter and read it.

"Umm ... Harry?" She looked at him confused then back at the letter which simply said

Surprise! J

"Happy birthday 'Mione, you honestly didn't think I would forget?" Suddenly his owl Anita landed beside her with a gift, eyes brimming with tears she hugged him and turned her attention to her parents present. He noticed Draco and Theo looking alarmed out of the corner of his eye and quickly mentioned for them to leave.

"Thank you so much Harry, is this why you have been letting me use him? This is amazing thank you." She was absentmindedly stroking her owl. "Where have the other two gone?"

"Oh they left their text books in the tower so have gone to collect them." He smirked inwardly to himself and drank his apple juice. It was a Saturday and Draco had planned the Quidditch trails for the following day so Harry knew he would have to spend the day in the library or common room. "Didn't Theo mention about meeting up with Blaise?" Harry asked her while she placed her white and yellow gold leaf designed bracelet on. She nodded in agreement while tears glazed her eyes. "Hey 'Mione, they forgive you and love you. Do not be upset by the trails you have faced finding them be happy that you found them and revived their memories." Without a warning she hugged him in a bear crushing grip. "'Mione, I need to breath." She realised him and shot him an impish look.

"Happy birthday Hermione." Ginny sat herself down opposite the pair and passed the brunette a gift. Hermione quickly un-wrapped it and smiled at her friend. She had brought her a volume on magical tombs.

"Thank you Ginny, this has been the best birthday for a long time." Harry smiled at her and noticed Blaise leaving.

"I will be right back, I need a quick word with Blaise." Ginny looked curious but Hermione was too busy looking at her book to realise he had left.

"So come on tell me what else you have been given." This snapped her out of her trance.

"Oh well Mum and Dad got me a bracelet, Harry gave me Cato and your book. I cannot wait to read this Gin." She smiled at the red head "How are you finding this year? I cannot believe how hard NEWT's are."

"It is going well, it's just a bit strange not having you three in the common room. Neville and I have become really good friends though, almost like a brother to be honest. Although I do miss Ron, at times." She glanced over to the Slytherin table. "We haven't really spent time together since we came back here."

"I think he could do with your company Gin, maybe go flying with him. Ronald and I have had quite a falling out a couple of weeks ago and Harry almost hexed him. We haven't spoken since and I think he might be feeling lonely." She glanced up at Ginny who had concern and worry etched across her featured.

"What did you fall out about, if you do not mind me asking?"

"Well Ron saw the Headmistress about checking his sorting. Harry and I went with him and let's say he did not take it too well that he was left in Slytherin, we tried to be supportive but ..."

"But he called you a slapper and accused me of only getting my Head Boy position due to being famous, oh he also accused Draco and Theo of turning us against him." Harry finished while sitting back down.

"And they haven't?" Her question was more of a statement but Harry knew she agreed with her brother.

"No Gin, your brother did that when he abandoned us last year while on the hunt. I still consider him a friend but after what he said to 'Mione, I do not blame her if she never forgives him. Off topic Blaise is going to meet us in half an hour Hermione."

"How could he do such a thing, I will go talk to him. Are you studying with Blaise today?" Her eyes looked hopeful.

"We are Gin along with Draco and Theo. If you can behave yourself you are more than welcome to join us. We are meeting outside the 4th floor in twenty five minutes. Hermione and I have to dash and get out stuff, I hope to see you there." With that the pair left and Ginny decided to talk with her brother, she walked over to him and took a seat opposite him. Once again she noticed he was sat on his own.

"How are you Ron? Sorry I haven't been over it has been so hetic." He snorted to her in response. "Why don't you sit with Neville and me tonight, he has been dying to challenge you to chest." She saw his eyes light up.

"That would be great Gin, thank you."

"It is Hermione's birthday today you didn't forget did you?" He gave her a stony look before glaring at the Ravenclaw table.

"No I didn't but as the slut isn't talking to me I've not got her anything."

"Ron how can you say that, what has she ever done to you?"

"They abandoned me Gin, Hermione has been turned by Malfoy and Nott. They have it so perfect it is unfair. I was with them through all the fighting why am I being treated like this." He pointed at his robes in frustration.

"Ron I heard what happened with the sorting hat but why did it choose Slytherin for you?"

"Because I am not loyal or book smart, it said I only cared about self preservation and it would not have placed me anywhere if it was not for that." He glared at the table.

"I know you're not loyal Ron, you turned against Harry in the 4th year and last year. Yes I know about you leaving them to face death on their own. As for book smart only Percy met that requirement, Ron I know you blame Harry and Hermione for your plight but a lot of it is your own doing, try and make some friends and for goodness sake change your attitude before you lose everyone." She smiled warmly and stood up. "I hope to see you for dinner."

**So that is one chapter updated, the next one will soon follow. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and next is Hermione's birthday **


	7. A Birthday to Rememer

**Here is the next chapter let me know what you think :-)**

As on que the five seventh years meet outside the fourth floor on the grand stair case. "Guy's I have invited Ginny to join us. I hope you do not mind she has more of an open mind compared to her brother."

"That I do Harry. Good morning Blaise, Draco and Theodore." She smiled warmly at the shocked looks.

"Good morning Ginny." Blaise and Theodore replied while Draco nodded at the redhead unsure of the situation.

"Ok so I have decided to use the room" He shot a look at Draco "for revision, if it still works. If it does not then our common room is large enough." The group headed in the direction of the seventh floor while chatting about Quidditch and lessons. On arrival Harry paced in front of the large stone wall and to Draco's, Hermione's and his surprise a large wooden door appeared in the wall. "Well it looks like we did not destroy the entrance spell. Let me have a look first." Harry disappeared through the mahogany door.

"He has still got the hero complex I see, I had hoped his new house status would have muted it." Draco sighed to which Hermione chuckled with a nod.

"I heard that Malfoy, it is looking safe guys."

"What were you expecting Harry." Ginny asked as she walked into the room, gasps were produced by all five of them. The room had turned into a very comfortable looking library, however two corners of the room had practical equipment set up for Defence and Potions.

"If I am honest I expected a piece of Voldermort to be trapped here." He scratched the back of his head looking slightly embarrassed.

"That makes two of us." Hermione agreed while dropping her bag onto a very comfortable looking sofa and then headed off to look at the vast quantity of books.

"Last year in the final battle we killed a piece of Voldermorts soul, a Horcrux, in this very room. It occurred the same time as Draco's friend's death due to fryinde fire. I had assumed the room would be damaged beyond use or had frozen in time causing that piece of his soul to be in its final stages of spirit form."

"That is an understandable conclusion Harry I wondered myself what would greet us. However, that does not excuse your hero complex. There are six of us here who are all capable of helping you if that was the situation." Draco had taken a seat and already had his homework pulled out, the other three stood rooted to the spot in awe and were only woken to their senses when Hermione exploded a defence practice dummy.

"Well come on we have work to do." She gave them a stern look which caused Harry and Draco to laugh at the three petrified looking teenagers. Quickly recovering from their frozen states they quickly got to work on various homework topics.

The day flew by for the group and they only stopped working when Winkey arrived with a lunch of sandwiches and pumpkin juice followed by fresh fruit. Harry, Draco and Hermione worked on their Charms, Transfiguration and Runes homework (Harry had opted for this class in six year) while Blaise, Theo and Ginny practice DADA, Potions and had just finished their Charms homework. Hermione had just dragged Theo over to the bookcases to collect information for the history project when Winkey appeared beside Harry. He grinned when he saw the cake he had made the night before in her arms and the table laden with all of Hermione's favourite food hovering beside the elf. Quickly taking the cake he placed it on the table and told the others to follow his lead while placing a dissolution charm on the table. "Hermione, Theo can you come here a moment please." He saw the pair making their way back and charmed everyone's books and homework back into their bags causing a raised eyebrow from Draco. "Right I have an announcement to make, today is a special day as it is Hermione's 19th birthday and I think she deserves a small celebration." With that he waved his wand and the tale appeared in front of her eyes, noticing the lit birthday cake tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Grinning like a Cheshire cat she hugged the raven haired man.

"Thank you Harry."

"It is only fair 'Mione, we don't always celebrate your birthday so you deserve this." She turned and blew the candles our, suddenly three presents appeared beside the cake. On queue Draco, Theo and Blaise picked up each item and handed their own gifts to her. Without thinking she bawled the trio over onto the sofa with an unexpected hug, laughing Harry pulled Ginny into a chair and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Come on open your presents 'Mione, I want to see." Ginny whined causing her to laugh and open each gift. Blaise's gift was a new fortified and lightened book bag which had the same expansion charm she had used the previous year with an added feather light charm. It was sapphire blue in colour with bronze embroidery around the pockets and straps; it matched her school uniform perfectly. Theodore had given her a range of written novels for her to read, after noticing her collection of muggle books earlier in the week.

"They are the wizard version of Shakespeare and Dickens." She smiled brightly at him and placed them in her new bag. Draco's gift made her gasp when she opened it, he had given her a necklace but it was obvious to her that it was an antique piece due to the design. The pendant was an oval shape no bigger than a 50 pence piece that had a silver border around two blue butterflies set one in front of the other with a light grey woodland background behind it. The blue colour stood out against the silver and grey, the detail was unbelievable. She took the necklace out and placed it on, the colours looked amazing against her skin and matched her robes.

"Thank you so much, all three of you." She hugged each one of them again and turned to Harry and hugged him.

"Come on 'Mione, this is supposed to be a party," He said brushing a tear away, suddenly the room changed and music began to play. Spinning around Hermione noticed a small dance floor and a bowling alley. The teenagers were dragged towards the bowling alley and all, bar Harry, were given a crash course in ten pin bowling.

xXx

The evening passed quickly and the group of teenagers left the room in high spirits, Ginny and Blaise bid the group goodnight and headed towards their own common rooms. The four Ravenclaws headed towards their own rooms chatting about the game. "Who knew Muggles could create such a fun game." Draco blurted out.

"Just because they are Muggles Draco doesn't mean they are unintelligent, I thought you would have understood that from Muggle studies." Harry responded smiling at the blonde while glancing at Hermione.

"I am sorry Hermione, it is just taking a while for my father's influence to rub off."

"As long as you are beginning to understand that Muggles and Muggle-borns are not below you. They are no different to Wizards bar the fact they were not blessed with a Magical core in their soul. Magic is not always a blessing it can also be a curse." Harry smiled sadly at her as she said this, until this year it had been somewhat a saviour as well as a curse for the pair. Since they found out about their magical cores they, mainly Harry, had been cursed. Theo looked deep in thought while Draco appeared appalled at the idea.

"Draco look at it this way until this June I was cursed to be a marked man. Due to the magical world my parents were killed and I was hunted, we" He pointed at Hermione "had to hide in the muggle world. If we hadn't Voldermort would have killed us. We're luck he didn't last March as you saved us. Hermione had to erase her parent's memories and send them abroad to keep them safe from the Magical community. Think how magic has affected you in a negative way, look at your arm." The group had arrived outside the Ravenclaw common room; Harry patted Draco on the shoulder. "I will see you in the morning Draco, do not fret at this new revelation. It just proves you are human." He laughed and dodged the sudden hex sent his way.

"Good night Draco, Theo. Thank you for an amazing birthday and the wonderful birthday presents." She hugged the pair, grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him back to their rooms before the other two could curse him.

"Goodnight." The pair shouted back while laughing. Harry and Hermione walked through the portrait hole and were welcomed by two steaming hot mugs of hot chocolate, reminding himself later to thank Winkey he took a seat and handed a drink to Hermione.

"Thank you for everything you have done today." She smiled to him over the brim of her cup. Pulling his eyes away from the fire he inclined his head at her.

"'Mione, there is no need to thank me you deserved it, especially after all you have done for me and everyone else." He could see her blushing even with the light from the fire dancing across her face, however her eyes were lit up with gratitude and, as he looked deeper, pride. Pulling his eyes away from hers he stared back at the fire enjoying the warmth spreading through his body from the drink in his hands.

Ten minutes passed with the pair at in silence, mulling over their own thoughts, when he stood up and faced her. "Goodnight 'Mione." He walked passed her, stopping behind her briefly to plant a kiss on top of her head, headed up the stairs and to his room. Hermione sat on the sofa with a hand running through her hair, her memory flashed back to his intense green eyes searching hers earlier, how she loved that colour green. Lowering her hand she slowly shook her head 'Harry is like a brother to me.' She reminded herself before following his lead.

Harry awoke the following morning feeling groggy, he had a restless night of sleep full of nightmares and bizarre dreams. Grabbing a quick shower to try and wake his senses he suddenly realised it was the day Draco had set for Quidditch tryouts. Getting dressed quickly he headed down to the great hall for breakfast. He spotted Draco, Theo and Luna sat halfway down the table and made a bee line for them, the first thing Harry realised was Draco's normally sleek hair was left in almost a messy state, raising an eyebrow he took a seat.

"Luna told Draco his sleek hair made him look like he had been puked on by Flobberworms." Theo answered his unanswered question which caused Harry to chock on his pumpkin juice.

"Theodore that is not what I said at all. What I actually said is that Drake would look more appealing without Snape like hair." This caused Harry to have a pretend coughing fit. "If you will excuse me I see Neville has arrived for breakfast." With that she left the trio and skipped over to the Gryffindor table.

"Not a word Potter." Draco growled in his direction while buttering some toast.

"I wouldn't dream of it ..." he smirked in Theo's direction. "So how many have you got trying out for the team?"

"Not as many as I expected but then I guess Ravenclaw's is not full of celebrity chasing idiots. I only have 30 people signed up, you look terrible by the way Harry how do you expect to make the team if you fall asleep." He watched as the raven haired man drained a second coffee before shooting Theo a concerned look.

"I am ok, just some old nightmares causing havoc. Anyway I clearly remember beating you for 6 years with nearly no sleep." He did not meet the eyes of the other ravens but was spared further questions when his owl landed in front of him. "About time, thank you Anita." He fed her some bacon while stroking her feathers. He placed the package on the bench beside him and finished his poached eggs on toast. Grinning at the other two who were craning their necks to look at the package he stood up. "Right I am going to sort this out, I will see you at the pitch." He turned around and almost knocked Hermione off of her feet, quickly grabbing her arm he pulled her upright. "Sorry 'Mione, morning I shall see you at the tryouts." He left her looking at his back amused.

"You ok Hermione?"

"Yeah, I assume that is his new broom. Draco I like your new hair style, before it made you look like Professor Snape." Theo burst out laughing at Draco's sudden blush.

"That sleek look is caused by a solution to prevent potion damage caused to hair. Now if you will excuse me I have tryouts to prepare for." He stood swiftly and headed out of the hall.

"We shall see you at the pitch." Hermione called out to his retreating back while filling her goblet with apple juice.

"Are you not revising today Hermione?"

"No Theo I think I have earned a day off to spend with friends. Anyway opposite to popular belief I enjoy Quidditch tryouts." She pulled a bowl of porridge towards her and added a handful of blueberries to it.

"I am worried about Harry..." She raised an eyebrow to Theo asking the silent question 'Why?'

"Right that is the beaters decided anyone who tried out for the position can head towards the stands." A group of ten students left the pitch. "Next we are going to try out for the chasers, as I am trying out for this position Potter is going to be setting the tasks."

"Ok everyone who is trying out for these positions split into two groups and take to your brooms. Group 1 fly two laps anticlockwise and one clockwise, while the second group fly two laps clockwise and one anticlockwise finishing back here." This task proved highly successful as it showed half of the applicants were dismal at defensive flying. "Right next I want you to split into groups of four, one group will fly around the pitch passing the Quaffle and the other group will be trying to tackle you. When the second group manages to claim possession of the ball your roles will change and group one will then be trying to tackle the second group. After all the groups have done this exercise we will assess goal scoring skills." Two groups advanced at this task, with Draco being more adept at dodging and diving, the goal scoring activity provided Harry with his chosen 6 players (3 team and 3 reserves). "Ok that is the end of the chaser trials, I will give Draco my choices later so if you have made the team you will know by 9pm tonight. Draco will post a list on the common room notice board." The remaining players grinned to themselves. "Right now it is time of Keeper trails I want Boot, Davies, Malfoy and Rogers to stay on pitch, all the other chaser candidates can head to the stands."

"This position will be decided on your performance on not just how many goals you prevent but also on your ability to cover all of your posts. You will have 5 attempts of saving goals from the chasers, Rockwood take to your broom." There were three people who tried out for the Keeper position leaving two for Seeker Harry and a fifth year female he did not know.

"So you fancy a go at seeking? What is your name?" The red headed girl turned and smiled at him.

"Well I wouldn't be stood here if I wanted to be a keeper. My name is Stacey Thorpe it is a pleasure to meet you Harry." Her blue eyes burnt with amusement.

"What is so funny?" Harry looked at her with a bemused expression.

"The idea that you are intimidated by a female, don't worry I won't beat you ... Much."

"Consider your challenge accepted Miss Thorpe." Harry looked back at the goals to see the final keeper let in a tricky shot taken by Terry "That was a bit nasty he faked a pass to Draco and then took a shot from a very difficult angle, it worked though." He said to himself amused.

Draco watched the pair carrying out the instructions given for Seeker tryouts. He had called 20 people from the stands to play a mock game, more than you would usually find on a pitch, and had told Harry and Stacey to perform laps around the game. As they entered their last lap he was impressed with the pairs flying skills, yes he had seen Harry fly but he had never seen him this determined and on form. While Stacey was unexpected, yes she was lacking speed and experience Harry had but she was pulling out some amazing moves. He pointed his wand up and fired green sparks at the exact same moment as releasing the snitch. 'This should be interesting.'

**Hehe sorry everyone but decided I would leave the seekers trail until the next chapter. So until then please read and review and send some creative or constructive criticism my way. **


	8. Trials and confrontations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Wow how did 24 days pass since my last update? **

**For everyone who thought chapter 6 was a bit ott I am sorry it did not meet your tastes, I can only hope you continued to read the fanfic past this chapter. **

**Thank you for everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed this story. I will be putting a poll up, once I work out how to do it for your choice of a pairing for Theodore. In the mean time please enjoy this chapter. **

Hermione looked up from her place in the stands; she hadn't seen Harry fly like he was in a long time. His replacement firebolt was following his thoughts not his touch, she could tell by his body language, Harry was like a fluid on the broom he never missed a turn or dive on it. She smiled to herself at the freedom provided by one small object, her attention turned to the second seeker that was flying at the opposite side of the pitch. The red head was not as fluid as Harry but Hermione could tell she had immense skill that would rival Harry's with practice. That was where the difference was noticeable Harry had raw talent while the other required training, as she winked at Theo the pair dove towards the centre of the pitch before climbing high and disappearing while chasing the snitch. "Harry has got his work cut out." Theo nudged the brunette with his elbow causing him to receive a swat.

xXx

Draco was sat, if you could call it that due to the fact he was bouncing on the spot, at the Ravenclaw table grinning like a mad man. In front of him was the list of his team and the reserve players.

"Drake if you don't stop it people will think you were knocked silly by a bludger." Luna took a seat with the group and the male blonde sobered up quickly from the euphoria caused by the tryouts.

"So have you chosen your team?" Theo asked him while glancing to Hermione and Harry, the latter was currently having his swollen lip and cheek healed by Hermione, he shot Theo a smile.

"Yeah I have, great catch by the way Harry. I have never seen you fly like that, shame that bludger took you by surprise."

"That would be down to the fact a certain beater was over enthusiastic and had not realised the game had ended."

"It was lucky you were near the ground to be fair, however that beater has made the team along with Lisa Samuels, the chasers are Terry Boot, Tracey Davies and I as long as you agree Harry." He nodded and waved his hand to tell Draco to go on. "The Keeper was a tricky decision but I have chosen Sarah Rockwood, she was the second person to try out. The Seeker position was an interesting show I thought Stacey had you beaten Harry, however I have decided to place her as the reserve. After seeing you fly today Potter I know you will train her well but you are the better choice. I wish I could fly half as well as that with a year and a half lack of practice. Excuse me while I hand a copy of this to Professor Flitwick." The Blonde practically jumped out of his seat and sprinted to the head table.

"That is you all healed Harry, Luna have you had a good day?"

"I spent it with Professor Lupin, he showed me the new creatures for lessons this term. Later I am meeting Ginny, Neville and Ron for a game of chess." She was dreamily looking out one of the windows.

"I can't believe we haven't had a proper catch up with him Harry. What creatures are you studying Luna?" Harry shot her a look and took the parchment off of her along with a quill.

"Well we are mainly trying to understand and master non verbal spells but he is also recapping werewolves then moving onto merpeople and thestrals. He had some Redcaps and Grindylows in his office, which are for the third years."

"Sounds interesting Luna, Professor Flitwick is happy with the team Harry, what are you doing?" Harry was currently folding the parchment into a paper aeroplane shape on the wooden table. Smirking at the blonde he picked it up threw it and quickly casted a wandless non verbal charm which caused it to fly to Remus' plate. The plane became the centre of attention in the hall as they watched the Professor write a reply and send it back to the Ravenclaw table. However in true Murauder style the plane started to pour red, yellow, blue and green smoke behind it, suddenly it split into four planes that carried out an aerial display of barrel rolls, close cross over's and loops until suddenly the blue plane broke off and headed for Harry. The other three planes carried out a grand finale where they all looped into the centre of the room and exploded in a shower of multi-coloured sparks. The whole hall exploded into applause which caused Lupin to wave at all the students and Harry to laugh at Draco's stunned expression, the raven haired man unraveled his note and read the response:

I would be delighted to have you and Hermione around for tea.

Meet me at 6 o'clock in my office on the third floor.

Professor Lupin.

p.s I hope you liked the display.

Harry handed the letter to Hermione while he shot his uncle a wide grin. "You have to show me how you did that." Draco sat opposite him looking highly amused, Harry winked at him tapped his nose and ate his chicken sandwich. Draco pouted at the group which caused them all to break out in laughter, causing a number of concerned to be shot their way, along with the odd glare from the Slytherins.

6 o'clock came quickly and the pair barely made it to their dinner date on time. They knocked on the door and were greeted by their old friend smiling brightly at them. "Remus how are you?" Hermione hugged him and walked through his office and into his private rooms, she was quickly followed by Remus and Harry.

"I am okay thank you Hermione, how is the NEWT year so far?" Remus took a seat at the table and helped himself to potatoes, vegetables and steak pie.

"I think fighting Voldermort was easier." Harry laughed following his lead. There was a soft knock on the door and it swung open to reveal the Headmistress.

"I hope you do not mind but I invited Minny to join us."

"No of course not. Good evening Professor. It has been a bit trying Remus but we have managed to hit the top of the class so far."Minerva took a seat between Hermione and Remus and smiled at the trio.

"Well Harry I doubt it was as hard as last year." He smiled sadly at Minny. "However I have noticed an interesting battle for top student between you two, Mr Malfoy and Mr Nott. I am glad you are all taking your studies seriously at last."

"I also hear that you have made it onto the Ravenclaw Quidditch team Harry, your parents would be so proud. Hermione I understand you have started a study group for 1st and 2nd year students?" Minerva added while helping herself to some fire whisky an elf had just arrived with, she handed a butterbeer to the two students.

"Yes Professor, I thought it would be helpful for them to have certain study groups set up to help students with various topics. I know I could have done with the extra help especially because I was from a non magical background, I am tutoring the Ravenclaws, Susan the Hufflepuffs, Blaise the Slytherins and Neville is helping the Gryffindors mainly, however the groups study in the same time slot and room so we can help each other. Remus what have you got planned for lessons?" She asked looking curious at the shelf behind him.

"For the seventh years it is Patronus charms and Animagus lessons for the next month. We are not going to be transforming into Animagus" Minerva shot him a look of relief "just studying the main signs that it may be a witch or wizard you need to defend against."

In the Great Hall Ginny was sat with Blaise, Draco, Luna and Theo eating dinner at the Ravenclaw table. She could not shake the feeling she was being watched, however when she turned around she could not find the culprit. "Are you alright Ginny?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah I am fine, you were saying?"

"Blaise have Slytherin chosen their Quidditch team yet?" Draco cut in.

"Not yet they are having the tryouts next week. Gryffindor have though."

"Come on Ginny who's on your team?"

"The only thing I am telling you Draco is that I am the Captain as well as the Seeker. I hear Harry had a rough time in trials." She smirked seeing Theo's disappointment at the lack of information.

"Nah he flew through, Stacey is his reserve. Both are brilliant fliers. Harry is unbelievable even with the lack of practice."

"Well I am glad you appreciate his flying now Draco, all we used to hear was Potter thinks he can fly so well because he is famous Harry bloody Potter. Potter can get away with anything because he is Dumbledore's favourite stupid Potter who can't even brew a potion correctly let alone fly a broom." Theo was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Shut up Theo." Draco shot a mock glare at the raven. "Hang on where are your glasses?"

"Miss Granger has recently introduced me to contact lenses; I thought I would give them ago." (A/N My personal image of Theo is a 5 ft 11 skinny brown haired person with slightly olive skin, he wears more sophisticated glasses than Harry's which are square shaped with a silver and green colouring. Behind these glasses are piercing blue eyes, overall Theo is highly intelligent and does not follow anyone, i.e Voldermort or Draco, but keeps a few close friends.)

"It suits you Theo, Hermione made the right decision to show you these lenses." Luna added while loading her plate with chocolate fudge cake and fresh fruit.

The group left the hall and headed off towards their own common rooms. Ginny was on the Grand Staircase when she was dragged into the third floor corridor. Spinning around with her wand drawn she was met with a furious look on her brothers face. "What the hell are you playing at Ginny?"

"I could ask you the same question. Why have you decided to drag me onto the defence corridor instead of asking to meet?"

"I wanted to know why you are hanging around with Nott, Malfoy and Zabini it is bad enough you talk to Hermione and Harry."

"Unless your memory has been obliterated Ron Harry is my boyfriend I have a right to talk to him. Hermione is one of my best friends and as for Theodore, Draco and Blaise I have come to enjoy their company, since they have been so open about allowing me to join their group of friends I thought it would only be civil to treat them the same. They are my friends now whether you like it or not." She could feel her temper rising and going on the shade of red Ron was turning she knew it would not end well.

"I forbid you to hang around with them Ginny or I will make you regret you ever did."

"What are you going to do to me Ron, hide in the corner and hope I will behave?"

"No Ginny I will make you wish you had never been born." Unknown to the pair they were now shouting at each other stood ten feet apart with wands drawn.

"You think I don't already regret that. I hate the legacy I was born into, everyone looking down on me for my family name and hair colour. Don't get me wrong Ronald I love my family and life but I make do with what I have and right now I have some really good friends and one idiot brother."

"I couldn't help but agree with you more Ginny." The pair both looked in the direction of the voice and there stood Harry, Hermione and Headmistress McGonagall while leaving Remus's.

"Thank you inviting me to dinner Remus I have enjoyed all of your company." She smiled at the two students beside her. "Now Mr Weasley do tell me why you are having such difficulties adjusting to your new house status. I am also interesting in your resentment of new found friendships between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Yes Ron what is your issue with Harry, Hermione and myself befriending Ex-Slytherins , who are now Ravenclaws, and Slytherins?"

"Because they turned Harry and Hermione against me and like Hermione I don't want you to be disgraced." A spell shot passed the red heads ear and as he looked around he saw Harry's wand pointing at him.

"That is a warning shot." He glared at the red head his green eyes full of hate. This caused Ron to take a few steps backwards towards his enraged sister.

"I think for your own safety Mr Weasley we should take our conversation to my office. Goodnight Remus, Mr Potter , Miss Granger and Miss Weasley." She ushered Ron away to her office before he would need taking to the hospital wing.

"Are you alright Ginny?" Harry asked as Remus checked her over for any sign of fighting.

"Yeah I am fine Harry, Ron just caught me off guard."

"I will walk you back to the tower, my patrol is about to start on the Gryffindor floor anyway. Good night Remus thank you again for dinner. I'll see you in a bit 'Mione, tell Draco and Theo to keep their eyes open." The pair left the third floor and headed up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room. "Who are you on duty with tonight Gin?"

"Luna is with me on the fourth floor, Susan and Michael are on the second floor. Harry I need to talk to you." She had come to a halt beside the sixth floor corridor; Harry gave her an inquisitive look to go on. "I ... well I do not think we are working anymore. I just don't feel the way I used to about you." She had tears forming in the corners of her eyes, in three swift steps Harry engulfed her in a hug.

"Gin, I love you and always will but I have to admit I have been feeling the same way. I think I have grown to love you as a sister, I enjoy spending time with you but not in a romantic way anymore." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and she smiled. "Would you agree to a mutual break up?" He held his hand out to her causing her to laugh and swat it away.

"Of course I do Harry." She hugged him and then punched him in the arm.

"Ouch Gin, what was that for?" He rubbed his arm while glaring at her, however she grinned and ran up the flight of stairs and as she reached her common room turned around and yelled.

"I hope you are ready too loose on Sunday Harry because I am going to kick your arse, we are having a mock Quidditch match." The door swung shut leaving a very confused Raven behind.

"You okay Harry?" He spun around and noticed Demelza stood behind him.

"Yeah just Ginny, she is good at confusing me. Did you make the team this year?" He asked.

"Yeap Ginny reinstated me as a Chaser. Shall we start our rounds?" With that the pair started to chat while walking the seventh floor patrolling for any students.

**Thanks again for reading this story, I can't wait to write more after the weekend. I hope to update soon. **


	9. Snape's Proposal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Okay guys and girls I am back after a manic couple of weeks work wise, socially and home life. I am a little disappointed as the poll only received one vote, Susan Bones was chosen. I will admit I had already written Susan into the story but I wanted my readers opinions. **

**Thank you for all the reviews I hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

"Potter a word if you will." Snape said as the class of Ravenclaws and Slytherins were dismissed. He smiled at his friends and told them he would meet them at Transfiguration. Walking towards the front of the class he could have sworn that he saw the older man smile.

"Yes Professor?" He stood in front of Snape's desk curious about his summons.

"I have two things I wish to talk to you about Harry the first is your choice in life after school."

"Well I have always been interested in the Auror route but I think I have done my fair share of wizard hunting." To this Snape seemed to be amused.

"You still surprise me Harry I thought you loved the hero gene in you. Well I am here to offer you a different route. Would you consider becoming a Potions Master? Don't laugh after seeing your skills so far this term I cannot let you leave Hogwarts without offering you an apprentice with myself." This floored the young man who was stood in front of him. "Give it some thought and let me know. I have offered the same position to Mr Malfoy. You know you have your Mothers talent where it comes to Potions."

"Thank you Sir I shall think about it." He genuinely was overwhelmed by the offer from the man sat the other side of the table.

"The second thing Harry is your friend Ron has been given an ultimatum by the Headmistress to either adapt to Hogwarts or to leave. This warning has been given to a number of seventh years who will not or lack the ability to adapt to inter house friendships or refuse to study Muggle studies."

"I will pass this message on to Ginny about her brother. I am afraid Ron has severed all ties for Hermione and I, I do not think we can help him as he doesn't want to change. Thank you for the opportunity and information Professor."

"You are more than welcome Mr Potter now I believe you have Transfiguration to attend." The raven haired man practically skipped all the way to his lesson with Professor White. 'Severus has acknowledged my skills in potions. Hermione is going to be so jealous.' He entered the room as the class was about to start and took his seat next to Hermione and Neville.

"What are you so happy about?" Hermione asked looking amused at the Head Boy. He was about to respond when the Professor started her introduction into Animagus transformations and she surprised the class by transforming into a barn owl. Realising this lesson would be for note taking Harry quickly pulled his ink bottle out and marked the date in his text book, he looked up to see Hermione, Neville and even Seamus copying his lead.

"Now as I have mentioned 100 times becoming an Animagus is a dangerous and difficult achievement. If I hear that any of you have tried to practice outside of these walls I will put you into detention until Christmas, if any of you are interested in learning this branch of magic I ask you to come and see me or the Headmistress first for proper instruction. Next lesson we will be looking into how our Animagus forms are chosen." The bell rung indicating that the lesson had ended and the room was filled with the noise of scraping chairs and books closing. "HOMEWORK is to practice meditation for half an hour a night before bed. I will be testing you next week so do not avoid this practice." The room then emptied of students who all headed towards the Great Hall.

"So Harry what did Professor Snape want to see you about?" Draco asked as he and Theo caught up with the pair as they took seats at the Ravenclaw table.

"Okay I will tell you but only if you don't get mad" He said this looking at Hermione "or go yelling about it down the corridors. Professor Snape has offered me a similar position as Draco, he has offered me a place as his apprentice." Harry was engulfed in a hug by Hermione while Draco and Theo congratulated him "I am still not sure what route to take as I do enjoy Potions but not as much as Defence. However I am slowly moving away from the Auror option."

"I think it is good to keep your options open Harry.." Hermione piped up.

"Especially as you have already done your fair share of dark wizard hunting." Draco finished for her while Theo nodded in agreement and added

"Harry you have another six months before you need to make your decision so take some time to think on it." He smiled at the three of them and quickly helped himself to some soup that had appeared in front of him. Ginny entered the hall and headed towards the Gryffindor table with some other six year students that reminded him of the Quidditch match on Sunday.

"So Draco when were you going to tell me we had a practice match on Sunday?" He noticed the blonde looked confused and then mortified.

"I had completely forgotten about that." He jumped up and quickly walked to all the players of the team to inform them of the upcoming practice against Gryffindor. "How did you know anyway Harry? Did Ginny tell you?" Harry nodded in response.

"She told me Saturday night after the incident with Ron. I have some other news to do with Ginny we have decided on a mutual break up." He put a hand up to prevent the questions Draco and Hermione were about to bombard him with. "We have decided that things are not working for us any longer but still want to be friends, which is a point I have a message to give her from Severus." He drained the last of his soup and left the table to speak with the red head.

"Well I did not see that coming." Theo exclaimed over his jacket potato, looking at the other two he realised he was the only one who hadn't. "You could of warned me guys."

"Ginny has become very fond of Blaise recently Theo, even you should have seen that. Harry on the other hand hasn't had that tone to his voice that he used to when he spoke about her." Draco stated in a matter of fact way. Hermione looked at him like he had grown another head but before she could splutter a response Luna had joined the group.

"Nargles have fluffed your brain up Hermione, here drink this." She passed her a cup full of tea. "Ginny told me about them this morning, if I am truthful I am surprised it hasn't spread round the School like wildfire. After all the most famous wizard is now an eligible bachelor." She smiled at the three and helped herself to pudding while Harry headed back over to their table, took a seat and helped himself to some of the apple strudel oblivious to the looks three of his four friends were giving him.

"Well what was Snape's message and how is Ginny?" Hermione asked quickly shooting the other two men a look that clearly stated talk to him.

"Oh Snape wanted Ginny to know Ron has had an ultimatum to either change or leave. As for Ginny she wasn't shocked by this news and she seems perfectly fine to be honest 'Mione, however I am sure she would rather speak to you or Luna about stuff. She was more interested into talking to her Quidditch team anyway." He shot a wink at Draco and received a smirk in return "Theo do you fancy doing Flitwicks homework after lunch?"

"Yeah I really need to knuckle down on his project on status charms. I assume when you say Theo you actually mean Theo and anyone else who would like to join us?" He was grinning at the offended faces of the group until they realised they were also invited to study. "You are all so Ravenclaws." He ducked due to the paper ball just thrown at him by Stacey.

"There is nothing wrong with being a Raven Theodore, now as much as I love them I would hate to be a puff." She grinned at him and went back to her conversation with Michael Corner.

"I think I am in love..." Harry chocked on his dessert, Hermione almost spat her drink out as the group looked at Draco in shock, the latter had just turned a deep shade of pink.

"Well Draco Malfoy I think I might have just heard Satan screaming as hell froze over." Theo had started sniggering to himself at the look on his friends face.

"Drake I think it is great, Theo do not make fun of him." Luna was shooting the man sat opposite her looks that could kill.

"Oh no Theo you shouldn't make fun of our love sick puppy dog..." Harry ducked as he avoided a swat from Luna while Hermione merely giggled to herself. "What are you giggling at 'Mione?" He asked as he returned from under the table.

"I think it's sweet we have found a Malfoy without a frozen heart." By this point Draco was glaring at the three sat around him, quickly sensing that the blonde might start hexing them the trio raised their hands in mock surrender.

"You know guys that would really work better if you weren't laughing." Blaise had walked up to their table to see what all the commotion was about.

"Ah Blaise, why don't you join us after lunch for work on status charms? If you are lucky Draco here might even let you in on his latest fascination." Hermione chuckled and ducked as some treacle tart was aimed at her head.

"You mean he is over his fascination of hating Harry and has moved onto some other poor soul. Pray tell Draco." Blaise took a seat oblivious to the grins coming from all bar Luna.

"Kill me know." Draco moaned while making a face that simply stated he wished the ground would open beneath him.

"Shall we go work on these status charms?" Luna asked while standing to leave, her distraction worked as the Raven's all jumped to their feet in anticipation of studying the challenging charms. It was Draco's turn to laugh and he mouthed a 'thank you' to Luna. The group of six made it as far as the fifth floor before Theo told Blaise the news.

"You are kidding me Draco has admitted to love a Raven but not only a Raven also a redhead?" The group looked at him confused and Draco started to cringe at the idea of what Blaise might say next. "Well Drake I would like to congratulate you for putting your prejudice behind you, so when will you be asking Miss Thorpe out?" He grinned and led the way up to the seventh floor. Harry glanced at Hermione and shot her a look that clearly stated 'I have a plan' before he ran up the steps following Blaise, shaking her head she followed Luna leaving Theo and Draco looking amused.

The group entered the room of requirements and were faced with a small common room with a table full of hot food as well as a bookshelf full of relevant reading material. In the middle of the wall roared a log fire which bathed them all in a comfortable heat. Walking over to the table Hermione studied the food and lifted a plate off of the table, as soon as it reached eye height she noticed the plate had started to cool. She quickly placed it back on the table and smiled at the heat it picked up. "Would you believe it the room has put a charm on the table and area around it to keep a certain temperature. Once the item leaves it starts to cool down so we can have samples to test status charms with." She smiled at Harry who nodded in agreement and shot Blaise an impressed look.

"Well I thought we would need a medium for testing with." He shrugged his shoulders and placed his bag on a coat hanger. "I suppose we best knuckle down, the first one to master the spells gets to choose a non work related activity for us to do." He said this while walking towards the bookshelf smirking to himself 'This shall make things interesting.' The ravens had just looked at each other and then grabbed all their things to be the one to win.

An hour later and Hermione, Harry and Draco gave a triumphant shout as their status charms worked. The trio then glared at each other and laughed while Luna, Theo and Blaise looked at them like they were going mad. "You know you guys act insane sometimes." Theo said while completing his own status charm followed by Blaise and then Luna.

"Well we were challenged." Harry replied with matter of fact tone while checking the time with another charm. "Umm guys we need to head down to our next lesson it starts in five minutes." With that the group jumped up, grabbed their bags and sprinted out of the room and down the grand stair case, they shouted goodbye to Luna on the sixth floor followed by Blaise on the fifth. Hermione, Draco, Theo and Harry skidded to a stop with one minute to spare outside of the class room for DADA on the third floor. Panting the group looked at each other and started to laugh at the look on the faces of their class mates, suddenly the door opened and the group of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs entered into their class. "Right class today I have set up an obstacle course for you to test your knowledge and skills at. It will also show me how well you are advancing at the subject as well as showing areas of improvement. So if you will all follow me out onto the grounds we shall begin." The four looked at each other, grinned at the practical task and quickly left to follow the rest of the class onto the grounds.

xXx

Later that evening Harry sunk into a chair in front of the fire in the common room. They had just had one of the most physical days he could remember inside of Hogwarts, Hermione was sat opposite him reading up on Thestrals. The pair had done reasonably well in the course set by Remus Harry had almost gotten himself maimed by a Sphinx and Hermione had failed terribly when it came to facing a bogart, something that she had always struggled with. Apart from that they had sailed through the rest of the course, unlike some of the Hufflepuffs who had struggled with some of the basic defence sections and Draco who had failed completely at facing a Hippogriff which caused him to almost repeat the same incident in the third year. "So Harry what is your plan to get Draco to ask Stacey out?" Hermione was looking at him over the top over her book.

"Well I was thinking we could plan a Christmas dance, that way we could get Draco to ask Stacey out and Theo to ask Susan out. I might even find out who your crush is as well." He chuckled at the pillow that was sent his way.

"Hang on what do you mean Susan?" Hermione was looking at him full of thought and he stayed silent until she reached the same conclusion as him. "You don't think... well I think it is an excellent idea shall we ask the Headmistress tomorrow?" She was ginning brightly at him and he nodded in response as their regular drink of hot chocolate appeared on the table. Suddenly it was like someone hit the overdrive button on Hermione as she pulled out some parchment and a quill and started to jot down some ideas for the dance, chuckling to himself he watched her while drinking his drink. He was awoken from his day dreaming when the quill stopped scratching the parchment looking up he noticed Hermione watching him. "Harry are you sure you are ok? I mean with the whole splitting up with Ginny situation." She was analysing his every move and it made him chuckle to think she was so concerned about the whole situation.

"Yeah I am sure 'Mione, like I said we both come to a mutual agreement that it was no longer working. I no longer felt the way I used to for Ginny and I realised that when I saw her and Ron fighting, I love her like a sister 'Mione." He knew from her expression she was not going to leave it there but she smiled at him.

"As long as you are sure Harry I am always here is you need to talk." She looked back at her parchment "So shall we go all out on this like the Yule Ball or shall we keep it a bit more low key?" This had been the part of the plan Harry was opposed to he hadn't found the Yule Ball a positive experience and was less keen to repeat the same scenario.

"I think we should ask the Headmistress's opinion as well as Draco and Theo's." Hermione arched an eyebrow at him "However I would like to make the ball fairly high tempo with dress robes but with a more classic setting compared to the band we had at the ball. But that is my opinion we will have to see what McGonagall says." It was his turn to smile at her due to the shocked expression she was now wearing deciding he was ready to call it a night he stood up, walked over to her and without a second thought kissed the top of her head. "Good night Hermione." It wasn't until he was halfway up the stairs that he realised she never replied and that it had become somewhat routine to kiss her good night. 'This is an unusual situation.' He thought to himself while getting ready for bed. Meanwhile downstairs Hermione was still sat in a state of surprise 'Who would have thought it Harry is into more classical settings for dances than more modern music, then again he really did not enjoy the Yule Ball. I am surprised that he has even suggested this plan I guess he does truly care about his new found friends.' She sat curled up in front of the fire for another half an hour filling out ideas to present the following day, before finally heading to be and having strange dreams about green eyes and ice sculpted rooms.

**Ooooo a ball hehe I can't wait to write that chapter, however many more to come before then...**


	10. Qudditch Practice

**I am feeling so loved from the followers, favoriters and reviewers.**

**This is my second fanfic and I can not believe the amount of attention it has received, so thank you again for all of your encouragement. Please enjoy this next chapter. **

The rest of the week passed faster than usual, the pair had been granted their wish to throw a Christmas Ball with the conditions that only Fifth year students and above could attend unless invited. This was to be announced to the School on the following Friday, giving them a week in advance to plan any details that would be tricky with the added attention.

"Draco, Theo I would like your opinion on a certain subject that I have been pondering about." They both shot questioning looks. "Well as you know I was brought up outside of the Wizarding world and after discussing with Ginny the other day about the Yule Ball I wondered how Purebloods hold a dance or ball event?" Draco shot Harry a look of concern at the question asked by Hermione while Theo seemed deep in thought. "The main things that interest me are if it is a high tempo event with traditional settings or if they all range depending on the individual." Harry shot her an encouraging smile and continued to eat his porridge before moving onto the plate of bacon and eggs she had dished him up, it was the day of the Quidditch test match after all.

"Well Hermione when ever my family holds a Ball it is usually a traditional event where classical music is played and the guests are expected to dress smart. However Draco's family like to through magnificent balls where only the top of the top are invited and it is always classy." Draco was cringing by this point. "I have never been to a ball where they play modern music apart from the Yule Ball."

"Which type do you prefer Theo the traditional or the Yule Ball? Draco do stop cringing I already had a rough idea of what type of ball your family would throw." Hermione smirked at the blonde and Harry couldn't help but laugh at the pair's predicament.

"I enjoyed the Yule Ball Hermione but that was mainly due to the fact all of my friends were allowed to go. Normally I am limited to a certain choice of friends with Mothers balls, I wasn't too keen on the music Dumbledore chose but apart from that it was a brilliant evening." Draco had finally found his tongue to reply to the inquisitive raven.

"I enjoyed Bill and Fleur's wedding compared to any of the balls I have been to." Luna had decided to join in the conversation after banishing all the wrackspruts from their area. "I find that balls can sometimes be too formal and uninteresting compared to standard music events." Hermione looked thoughtful at this and Harry made various mental notes to talk with her later about. He glanced across to the Gryffindor table and saw Ginny sitting with her team laughing catching his eye she winked at him and then turned back to her friends. Smiling he looked down the Ravenclaw table and noticed that a few students had been studying their group from a distance a few of the females smiled at him while the lads shrugged and continued on with previous conversations. 'I wonder why they are so fascinated with us? Is it because we have united the four house groups in a matter of 5-6 weeks, who knows.'

"Draco what time does this match start?"

"We have arranged it for ten which means we have an hour to go through tactics and field conditions. I want you ready in five minutes." With that the blonde left the group and notified the other five players and subs. Suddenly both groups of Quidditch teams rose from their respective tables and headed towards the entrance hall, this wasn't missed by either the Slytherin or Hufflepuff team who's Captains looked at each other and nodded. If something was going on between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw they both wanted to see this. The following two teams decided to leave the hall half an hour later and headed down to the Quidditch pitch, on arrival they noticed both teams walking the pitch and quickly took seats in the grand stands.

"The ground is hard means a good kick off along with low wind conditions this would be an interesting match." Harry was talking to the blonde beside of him.

"We should have the advantage as the sun will be in their eyes. What are the Hufflepuff and Slytherin teams doing in the grand stand?"

"Come to watch I suppose well let's make it a good one shall we." Without any warning the two teams walked towards each other and met in the centre of the pitch, Draco and Ginny shook hands and they all mounted their brooms. Madam Hooch stood in the middle, counted down to three and then threw the Quaffle into the air. Suddenly there was a flash of red and blue and the game had started, it quickly escalated into a full blown match as Ravenclaw scored three goals and Gryffindor responded with two of their own. Harry was being closely followed by Ginny in the search for the snitch, realising that Ginny knew how Harry flew and would know how to counter fly him he started to change his game plan.

"What is it Harry? Are you okay you called a time out in a practice?"

"I'm fine Draco, quick come over here." The pair quickly walked away from the two teams and stood ten foot away. "I want you to substitute Stacey in to fly against Ginny, it will give her some practice against another seeker."

"Hang on what? Why?" Draco was gobsmacked at Harry's choice in game play but it slowly made sense.

"Because Ginny knows how I fly and Stacey will be a curve ball. I want to see how Stacey flies in a match and this is the perfect opportunity." Without another word from the captain Harry flew over to the sub stands and called Stacey over, Draco quickly followed. "Stacey you are taking my place in the practice match, Ginny knows me too well but I know you can out fly her. Draco I do not care what you say put Stacey in and we will win." Without a second look back at the pair Stacey strode out onto the pitch and joined the rest of her team.

"I really hope you know what you are doing Harry." Draco followed suit and left the raven stood at the end of the pitch 'So do I' he thought to himself, turned and took a seat with the rest of the team.

Two hours later and Harry was still sat on the stands, the game had been over for twenty minutes and the rest of the team had gone to shower. His idea to put Stacey in instead of him had worked well as Ginny was completely baffled by the woman; she had out flown Ginny and caught the snitch winning the game for them. The reason Harry was still in the Quidditch pitch was due to the fact he needed some thinking space 'She is a brilliant flier and I will defiantly look at placing her in against Gryffindor, however I do not think she will be able to out fly the Slytherin and Hufflepuff seekers... Time will tell.' He did not feel as good though about beating his old team he knew they could fly better and were being poorly instructed but that was not his house any more he belonged to the ravens along with Hermione, Draco and Theo. He released a sight 'Hermione what am I going to do about you, you are in most of my dreams and thoughts but I doubt I am not in yours.' He gazed up at the Hufflepuffs who were practicing for their up and coming practice game against Slytherin the streaks of yellow against the blue sky amused the raven haired man. 'Maybe we might have a fight on our hands this year for the cup between all four houses.' He continued to sit there watching the apposing team analysing his thoughts about the year so far.

"Has anyone seen Harry?" The Ravenclaw team were all sat at their house table having lunch when Hermione appeared to talk to Harry, she was shocked to not find him sat next to the blonde lapping up their win against Gryffindor.

"I haven't seen him since the match Hermione. Did you see the game Stacey flew amazingly against Ginny." Terry responded to her question and completely missed the worried look Hermione shot Draco who in turn shot her a similar look. "She caught the snitch after a 40ft dive, only Harry has topped that with his 50ft dive in the fifth year."

"I missed the match due to some planning the Headmistress asked me to help her with. I bet Stacey did fly extremely well especially to pull off such a stunning catch." She smiled at the redhead and then looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Ginny talking rapidly with her team mates. Draco quickly took the brunette's hand and pulled her into a seat beside of him while Theo laughed at her shocked expression.

"I am sure Harry is fine, I know Hufflepuff were lining up to practice after our match he is probably watching them. Why don't you eat some lunch and then we can go and find him." She nodded and picked up a chicken sandwich not taking her eyes off of her redhead friend, was it possible did she seem to be putting on a front. From this distance it looked like she wanted to cry, suddenly spinning around Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table and saw that Ron was once again glaring in her direction while a permanent scowl was apparent above his eyebrows. Catching her looking at him he glared at her and turned back to his lunch, Hermione frowned and turned back to her own lunch. After finishing her sandwich she excused herself from her friends and headed over to see Ginny, muttering a quick hello to Neville she sat down next to the redhead.

"Ginny is everything okay?" She knew the girl sat next to her almost as well as she knew Ron and could read her easily everything was not okay.

"I am fine 'Mione, did you get to see the match earlier it was something amazing. Although I am slightly annoyed Harry decided to sub his place instead of playing against me." She smiled at the brunette "Actually could I have a chat with you in private, I feel like I am drowning." She gave the lion a smile and followed her out of the room 'finding Harry can wait for an hour or so, it's not like I can actually tell him what I want to.' The pair headed into an abandoned class room on the first floor and as Hermione turned around from closing the door she was engulfed by a crying redhead. "I am sorry Hermione I am just finding it so hard... I failed the Quidditch team, I am failing my lessons, I failed my brother and I failed Harry." Quickly steering the younger woman to a chair Hermione sat her down.

"Ginny you did not fail your Quidditch team you guys flew amazingly today, all you need to do is be prepared for the chance that you will not be facing Harry in the Ravenclaw match. As for your Brother I am afraid to say we all have failed him, however we cannot help someone who does not want to be helped. Now why do you think you are failing your lessons?" She had managed to calm her down enough to stop the flow of tears from her eyes.

"I seem to be useless at anything put in front of me. We have started non verbal spells and I cannot seem to manage them and then potion's is just a disaster along with my poor attention in Transfiguration I will be lucky to receive any NEWT's next year." Ginny was now staring blankly at the chalkboard at the other end of the room.

"Well why don't you join our study group, yes we are studying seventh year material but someone can always help you. Luna could always join us and you could both work together when we cannot help? I know the others wouldn't mind." Hermione watched as Ginny slowly turned and faced her with hope inside of her eyes.

"You think that I could join you more often? I really enjoyed the day I spent with you guys on your birthday. I feel awkward coming to ask everyone if I can have some help or join in since me and Harry broke up, I just couldn't see us ever lasting as the spark had gone from our relationship. I feel terrible about what happened but it just wasn't meant to be." Ginny hung her head low dreading what Hermione might think of her.

"Gin you listen to me if it wasn't meant to be then you have nothing to be sorry for. Harry felt the same way, or so he has said, and he does not hold anything against you for the end of your relationship. I bet Crookshanks that the reason why he put Stacey in against you today is because you know him too well, I also know he wanted to see how well she would play in a real match. He doesn't hate you Gin I can promise you that... I must ask you something though." She was replied by a raised eyebrow. "I know you and well I know that you have feelings for another student, do not worry I will not tell Harry. I just want to check that you know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know I can 'Mione, I don't want to jump into the deep end and start dating every person that catches my eye. I want to make sure that I actually like this person more than just attracted to them." Hermione lent over and hugged the red head, releasing her she sent her a look of understanding "I need to go and find Luna 'Mione, thank you for this talk." With that Ginny jumped up from her chair and left a smiling Hermione behind 'She is walking like a mountain has been lifted off of her shoulders. I best find Harry and talk to him about this dance.'

It was early evening before Harry trudged through the door way to the head's common room, he was still wearing his Quidditch uniform and was completely soaked from the showers earlier in the afternoon. Without greeting Hermione or Draco he walked up to his room to get a shower and changed, Hermione shot Draco a look of concern and the blonde agreed silently that he would leave them alone so she could talk with him. Twenty minutes later he returned to the common room and took his usual seat on the sofa he looked at the table and noticed his usual drink of hot chocolate along with some sandwiches and soup. "Thank you 'Mione. Where did Draco go?" He picked up the soup and started to eat some food.

"Draco left while you were in the shower, he had an important letter to send home. Where have you been? We looked for you everywhere." She was concerned he could hear it in her voice and see it etched across her face.

"I was ... well I... I went flying around the school grounds after the Hufflepuff practice. I didn't realise how much time passed until the sun had set. I suppose I missed the team having a celebratory party?"

"No they haven't celebrated it like the Gryffindor's used to, they all had a good laugh at lunch time and then attempted to help me find you. Draco and I had only just come up to use the map when you arrived. I must congratulate you on swapping Stacey in though it sounds like she flew almost as well as you."

"You missed the game? Stacey flew great I think I might have to resign to let her play full time." He laughed as he said this.

"I was with McGonagall discussing the Christmas Dance. We have pretty much set the theme and she is arranging a band for the music, all we need to do is plan the decorating and food now. This is the idea of the theme." She passed him a piece of parchment to analyse. "It is going to be based on the winter wonderland design we had at the Yule Ball but with a lot more ice behind it."

"I think it is brilliant 'Mione. I am sorry I worried you I just needed to think over a few things." She looked at him and saw empathy burning deep within his eyes it made her want to hug him and admit how she felt for him 'I can't he has only just split with Ginny I am sure he is more interested in other people.'

"Do you want to talk about it at all Harry? I know it has been difficult with all the duties and extra changes this year and you know you can always talk to me, Draco or Theo." He smiled at her and nodded before taking a drink. Hermione realised that she wouldn't get any more information out of him this evening and turned back to her notes for the ball, this allowed Harry to watch her and become more confused by the thoughts in his mind. 'I think I will ask 'Mione, to accompany me to Hogsmeade next month. This way I can start to assess if my feelings are reciprocated by her, I cannot lose her.'

"Theo have you noticed Harry's odd behavior over the last week or so?" Draco was currently getting changed in his dorm room that the pair shared with Terry, fortunately the latter was on duty.

"It is very uncharacteristic for him to be acting in the mannerism he is at times I agree. I know Hermione is concerned but then again she has been acting odd towards the chosen one. On top of that I am sure Ginny is spending a lot more time with Blaise than usual." He looked over to the blonde who was sat on the end of the bed with a look of realisation on his face "Draco?"

"I think Theodore we are going to have to play matchmakers. It is obvious now I have thought about it our Head girl and boy are fascinated with each other."

"Just like you are with a certain redhead?" Theo had to duck quickly as a pillow was launched at him by the grey eyed man opposite him. "So when are you planning on asking her out?"

Up in the Headmistress's tower Professor McGonagall was smiling at her deputy head "Well Minerva I think the plan to resort the whole school has worked to favour inter house unity. I am positive more than one of my snakes has feelings for your old lions, on top of that you have Purebloods liking Muggleborns and Halfbloods as well as two Heads who are tripping over each other. I am impressed and amused."

"Thank you Severus, it is about time rivalries were put aside. My only regret is that it wasn't possible to do years ago." Severus shot Minerva a questioning look but all she did was give him a distant look, raising their glasses the pair took a swig of fire whiskey. "This Christmas Ball should be a very interesting event."

**Another chapter for my lovelies, I have to admit the time I have spent writing recently has become highly restricted due to personal life etc. However I am planning on writing more soon, I just need to get past a couple of plot hurdles. Until next time... **


	11. A Lionesses Confession

**I am so sorry for the delayed update, for some reason the site wouldn't let me log on for weeks. **

**However I am not able to update my stories so here is the next chapter...**

The first week of October brought with it Autumn, the tree's started to turn a golden red colour as the leaves started to die. The mornings were notably colder than they had been the month before, due to the sudden change in temperature, which caused students to start wearing their winter cloaks, fires were lit in most classrooms. Fortunately the weather was still holding out fair with only a few sharp cold rain showers to join the cold mornings. The group of Ravenclaw seventh years could be seen walking across the grounds from the Herbology greenhouses along with Hufflepuff students, the colour of blue and yellow stood out against the red and green tones around them. Harry and Hermione were muttering between themselves about the ball which would be announced the following evening while Draco tormented Theo in his attempts to talk to Susan. "I was wondering Susan if you would be willing to partner up on Professor Sprout's assignment?" He shot Draco a glare over the shoulder of the Hufflepuff, Draco was currently walking beside Susan with a gap of 3 ft between them and was pulling make out faces at him.

"I would like that Theodore, shall we meet in the library Saturday afternoon at 1 o'clock?" He nodded nervously at her and she smiled back at him before catching up with her house mates. Turning and facing Draco Theo immediately burst out laughing at the shocked look on his face, raising an eyebrow at Draco he smirked and walked back to the castle.

"What just happened?" Draco muttered to himself before following the group into the castle to clean up, the double period had included a mud bath with the added essence of dragon manure. Inside the castle the fire places had been lit to warm the cold stone floors and walls, in the dungeon's students became thankful for studying a subject that required dozens of small fires to work with. It always amazed Severus how cold it got in the dungeon's, considering they were underground. Hagrid could be seen on the grounds at dawn and dusk feeding the school's pumpkins for the end of the month Halloween feast, he was followed loyally by fang the dog wherever he went. Hermione was amazed that the building had never had central heating put in, with the amount of fires that were lit it would be easy to keep the water warm. Pulling herself out of her thoughts she sat down in the library to do some research on the properties of the luck potion, their homework was to analyse the ingredients and explain how each individual one was vital for the potion to be brewed correctly. It wasn't long until she was joined; however it was not a usual suspect that join her in library. Ginny had filled the second chair at her table and pulled out her defence homework and made a start on her essay. After 15 minutes the lion released a sigh causing Hermione to look up "Everything ok Gin?" She asked quietly hoping that Madam Prince was nowhere nearby. Ginny passed her a note to which she picked it up:

_Can I talk to you in private later, I have something I need to talk to you about._

Nodding at the female sat opposite she scribbled down how much longer she was going to be and the pair went back to their homework. However five minutes later Hermione realised she could not concentrate any longer, picking up the books she was using and checking them out she quickly packed her bag and mentioned for Ginny to follow her. The pair walked in silence up to the Head's common room and Hermione gave the password to Xaven, walking silently through the common room and up to her own bedroom she ushered Ginny in and closed the door behind them. "So Ginny what is it you need to talk to me about?" Hermione had taken a seat next to her friend on her bed and she watched the redhead struggle to find words, wringing her hands she sighed.

"I am sorry Hermione, it's just that I think I am developing feelings for someone and I am worried Harry will hate me for moving on to soon. Not only this I don't want to risk losing this person as a friend because what I feel might be due to a rebound or something." She was staring at the floor looking lost. Hermione on the other hand was feeling confused this was due to two things, the first being her heart leaping as it realised Ginny would not hate her if she pursue Harry as she was no longer interested in him but also anger that she could possibly hurt Harry by moving on to fast.

"You shouldn't be sorry Gin, may I ask who you are referring to?" She had a rough idea who the person might be but she need the confirmation.

"Blaise Zabini, I have come to enjoy his company and find him highly attractive. But I don't want to lose him as a friend." Hermione smiled at the person she regarded as a sister and placed a hand on hers.

"Gin I am sure that you will not lose him as a friend, however if you are really worried that what you are feeling is not genuine then why don't you see how you feel in a couple of weeks? You can always ask him to go Hogsmeade with you on Halloween and see how he reacts, I think you should take it easy to make sure it is not, as you say, rebound feelings. However you and Harry broke up mutually and as far as I can tell you have both been unaffected by the transition from a couple to friends. You have been okay haven't you Gin?" Ginny was surprised by the amount of concern the older witch was showing her and smiled weakly.

"It was already happening 'Mione, so it really wasn't a shock that we split up. Yes I have been worried that our friendship has been affected by it but honestly it hasn't. The only thing that I miss is the reassurance that someone finds me attractive, however I know deep down Harry and I would have broken up eventually."

"How so?"

"Because we never truly loved each other Hermione, I was fascinated by him due to the person I had built up in my mind from a young age. That isn't love 'Mione, love is the warm feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when he smiles at you or sends you that certain look. It is the feeling of being complete, comfortable and secure but at the same time excited and mostly the fact you will move the world for them. That is love not some childhood crush based on fairy tales and stories, there is a lot more to Harry than I ever realised as I only saw what the world saw." Ginny was smiling now as Hermione looked deep in thought.

"You say this as you if know how it feels to love someone Ginny... you are in love with Blaise." Hermione was smiling at her sister by all but blood as she blushed a deeper shade of red than Hermione had ever seen Ron manage when he was angry. Hermione launched herself at the lioness and pulled her into a hug "Just take your time with Blaise Gin, you never know you may have a perfect excuse to ask him out on a date. Now if you don't mind I have an essay to finish." The pair left the tower and headed back to library, unknown to Ginny Hermione was smirking internally due to the announcement due tomorrow evening. Upon arrival the pair noticed Harry, Draco and Theo sitting at their table smiling Hermione headed towards them with Ginny following behind feeling slightly awkward about the conversation the pair had just had.

In the great hall Ron was playing a game of chess against the Slytherin House champion, they may not have accepted the Weasley but he couldn't turn down a game against the person who defeated McGonagall's chest set. "You know Weasley you aren't that bad a chess player but I do not think you are good enough to beat me." The dark haired man smirked at his opponent.

"You know Roscoff I think you might be right; however you have failed to notice that your queen is completely open for the taking and in doing so." He moved his bishop across the board "you have lost the game. Check mate." It was now Ron's turn to smirk at his opponent who appeared to be unconvinced at the situation and then suddenly he smiled.

"You know Ron I think we could be good friends and a formidable chest team." He held his hand out and Ron shook it.

"I think you are right Christopher." Finally Ron managed to adapt to his situation and develop some form of friendship within his own house. 'Hermione and Harry deserve to burn for what they have done but if I wait it will be a lot more fun and interesting.' He reset the chessboard to play another game.

At the other end of the room Luna was sat with Neville watching the two Slytherin's play their game while studying for Hagrids class. She had an unsettled feeling when she saw the two men shake hands and was going to word it to Neville but decided better of it, the latter had been very quiet today and appeared to struggle to meet her eye when holding a conversation. This worried the blonde raven more than the Slytherin's or her studies as he was her best friend and she was scared of losing him. "Is everything okay Nev you have been very quiet today?"

"What? Oh sorry Luna I was concentrating on the healing properties of moon flowers. Everything is fine I'm just struggling with some of my homework that's all." 'Not only that but I am trying to find some Gryffindor courage to ask you to Hogsmeade on a date, why can't I be more like Harry? But then again he is brave when it comes to slaying Dragons and evil wizards not asking women out.' "Luna I have been thinking about a certain event coming up that is puzzling me." She gave him a look to carry on. "Well I was wondering if you would like to go on a date to Hogsmeade with me this month."

"I do not see why that is puzzling you Nev as you should know the answer to your question." The Gryffindor felt the bottom of his stomach fall out as he realised she did not like him the same way he did, slowly turning away from her he stared at the table. "I think the Nargles have mushed your brain, of course I will go to Hogsmeade with you." The man beside her span his head so quickly she was sure Harry would have even missed it and smiled at her. "I am concerned about Ron, well not about him but the alliance he has just made with the Slytherin chess champion. It can not bode well for Ginny, Harry or Hermione."

xXx

The following evening came to fast for Harry's liking he decided while he ate his dinner and watched the Headmistress out of the corner of his eye. It is not that he hadn't decided to throw this ball as it was his idea but he was dreading the fact that he would have to ask a certain someone to accompany him. It had been originally planned to get Draco and Theo to ask out their crushes and hopefully find out who Hermione fancied, however as the week progressed Harry realised that without Ginny clouding his vision he was actually fascinated with Hermione. She smiled at him from across the table while listening to Draco and Theo's conversation, Harry had tuned them out a long time ago and had started to rap his fingers against the table, this was a situation he did not like being in he felt almost trapped within his own cunning plan. "You alright there Harry you are seeming a bit impatient." Terry elbowed him.

"Yeah I'm alright Terry, I just seem to be full of energy tonight." He noticed Hermione glance across at him again and he silently told her that it was nothing. Pudding's quickly followed the mains and he ate a small portion of sticky toffee pudding, he had worms in his stomach and all he wanted to do was run out of the Great Hall and away from the announcement as well as his best friend who made his stomach flip every time she smiled. Taking a deep breath he heard the hall go silent as the scraping of the heavy headmistress's chair was heard, looking up he noticed the whole school looked confused apart from Hermione her rosy red lips were suppressing a grin.

"Now many of you are old enough to remember the year of the Tri Wizard Tournament." Murmuring had erupted through the hall which McGonagall silenced with a stern look. "A certain event was held during that year which we have decided to replicate this year in anticipation of the festive season. The Head boy and girl have put forward an application for a Christmas Ball to be held at Hogwarts which I have agreed to under certain circumstances, for instance this event shall be for fifth year students and above to attend. Younger students may be allowed to attend the event by invitation only, this shall be a formal ball meaning you are required to wear dress robes. Further relevant information will be available on house notice boards next week, the teachers and I will not tolerate any misbehavior at this event and as a punishment anyone who receives detention between now and the specific date will not be allowed to attend the ball. Now I shall bid you a good night." With that the hall erupted with conversations while Draco and Theo glared at the pair sat beside them, before they could say what they were thinking Harry and Hermione stood up and headed up to their dormitory closely followed by the other two ravens. Harry and Hermione had agreed earlier that they would leave the Great Hall as soon as the announcement was made, due to the reactions Draco and Theo were now having in their common room.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to throw a ball?" Draco whined while glaring at the pair who were sat beside the fire. Theo was currently glaring at the table in front of him trying to make some sense of the situation.

"Well we did include your opinions while designing the layout for the ball. Don't look at me like that Draco I asked your opinions over a week ago." Hermione was smiling to herself as she watched the blonde suddenly realise what had happen. "Anyway glare at Harry not me he is the one who had the original idea." Harry, who had been grinning at the display in front of him, suddenly smirked at the other two.

"Pray tell Harry what is the reason for this ball? I do not think you would have plotted to throw a party without a good reason." Theo asked while looking at him with a stare that could have matched Dumbledore's. The raven haired man ran his hand through his hair and smiled at the pair of them with amusement dancing in his eyes. "You can be such a Slytherin at times Harry you know that."

"You have no idea Theo, I shall tell you the real reason behind my plan if it works out. So as they say you will find out on the night." He quickly ducked as Draco threw a pillow at him. "Hey Ice Prince when did you become so open with your emotions." He laughed at Draco as he watched the confused expression change to his emotionless face. "Ah there it is." He quickly dived behind the sofa to hide from the bombardment of pillows and tickling jinxes sent his way.

"You know I could never understand how you Gryffindor's could stand so much red in your lives, I mean is this a close replica to your old common room?" Theo asked looking around the room and noticing the detailing between the red and gold.

"It was a warm and welcoming colour, the common room was a lot more beaten up than this. To answer your question though yes it is very similar." Hermione smiled while glancing around the room "Well actually there were a lot less book shelves and more Weasley products." She laughed and shot Harry an amused look as he slowly appeared from behind the sofa with his arms raised in a surrender position. "You know I am so grateful we could all put our differences aside it is nice to get to know the pair of you for yourselves and not the Slytherin version."

"Hermione any chance you could order anymore of those mallow things?" Draco asked while wiggling his eyebrows at her causing Theo to shake his head at the blonde. The group settled down for an evening filled with marshmallows and hot chocolate mixed in with conversations about past differences and possible music options for the ball.

**Ok so I know Draco has opened up a bit from the stony Slytherin we all know too well. I hope you are enjoying this story so far and I plan to at least get another chapter up before my holiday at the end of the month. **


	12. Saturdays are always the most eventful

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**Firstly I must apologise to everyone for not updating, not that I didn't want to. However I did some major damage to my hand, which is still healing, but it meant that I couldn't type on a computer. Well not without becoming frustrated from one hand typing, which is a lot slower than two handed touch typing. I have had to put up with writing all my ideas down on note pads and finally after a few hours I managed to write this chapter. So I am sorry but this story wasn't ignored on purpose. **

**Secondly I would like to welcome all my new readers who have followed/favorited this story, thank you to everyone who is enjoying this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Harry was running as fast as he could through the Forbidden Forest but no matter how much ground he made she was always out of reach. Shrieks of pain erupted from her as he watched her being tortured; he saw the Crucio curse being used for the fifth time since he started running to try and save her. Every step he took seemed to make her move two steps away, always out of reach while a group of hooded people hit her with a volley of hex's. Harry watched in terror as Hermione's body became weaker and weaker, blood was running out of gashes on her arms and face and then suddenly she slumped to the floor her body lifeless. Only then did Harry catch up with her, diving to her side he realised that she was no longer breathing, that the person he loved had passed on. Tears filled his vision as he turned to face her attackers, instead of seeing the group of people he saw a green light flying towards him. He had no time to move, even if he wanted to, the light hit him square in the 's eyes flew open as sat bolt upright fighting the scream wanting to erupt from his chest. Gasping for breath he shakily took the glass of water from his bed side table and took a swig trying to quench his dry throat, it felt like sandpaper, mentally thanking his silencing charm precautions. Slowly laying back down he struggled to settle the images floating in front of his eyes from the nightmare, without realising what he was doing he crept out of his room and over to Hermione's. He placed his hand on her door knob and gently turned it while pushing the door ever so slightly as not to wake her, placing his head around her door he was relieved to hear her deep breathing proving she was asleep. Feeling reassured she was okay he walked downstairs and sat on the sofa looking into the fire, he knew no matter how hard he tried he would not be able to go to sleep. Pulling a blanket over himself to keep warm he picked up his text book for DADA and started to page flip not taking in any of the information in front of his eyes.

Two hours later Winkey appeared in the common room and smiled at the sleeping form of Harry, she placed some more wood on the fire and pulled the curtains closed before disappearing back to her duties.

The following morning Hermione walked down the stairs from their rooms and found Harry asleep on the sofa. She silently picked up the book off of the floor and placed it on the table and then went to leave the common room, before she reached the portrait hole she cast a silencing charm on the room. She turned and left through the door way and then turned back to Xaven "Good Morning Xaven, can you make sure no one enters our rooms until Harry has woken up. He needs a good sleep I have been worried he hasn't slept enough recently."

"Certainly Miss Granger, I hope you have a pleasant Saturday." Hermione turned away from the portrait and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, unknown to her that she was smiling the whole way while thinking about the scene she had walked into in the common room. 'He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping. Not only that he looks drop dead gorgeous, I wonder if he always looks like that when he is asleep or does that frown which is permanently on his forehead seep in during sleep as well.' It wouldn't be for another two hours that Hermione realised that she had called her best friend gorgeous and not chastised herself for thinking it.

xXx

"A penny for your thoughts Hermione?" She shot Draco a surprised look and then realised he was doing homework for muggle studies.

"I am surprised you can even use that phrase correctly Draco." His grey eyes lit up with pride "I was just thinking about the ball, it is all I seem to think about recently." Okay she had lied she had been lost in thought about Harry but she wasn't going to admit that. Draco looked out across the grounds, the pair had decided to sit outside under a tree they had claim as theirs in the first week.

"I do not envy you and Harry." Hermione quirked her eyebrow at him. "I mean all I have to worry about is my dress robes and finding a date. You and Harry have that issue as well as arranging every little detail. Have you even decided a theme yet?"

"Actually we have decided to go with a winter wonder land theme which includes a lot of ice. Have you decided on a possible date?" She smirked at his blush and placed her quill on top of her book. She had already decided on everything apart from her hair style, all she needed to do was find the correct dress. One had taken her eye in the Muggle world but she was going to check the dress shop in Hogsmeade as well.

"I think the theme will be brilliant. I'd like to ask a certain Ravenclaw but I am not sure how to approach her. How about you 'Mione?" She grinned internally Harry's plan was definitely working where Draco was concerned.

"I think you should ask this certain Raven to stay behind after the next Quidditch practice. Ask her to Hogsmeade and then ask her to the ball after a nice day out together. I am not sure anyone would want to ask me." She stuck her tongue out at him "I mean there are no dashing foreigners to take my fancy this time." Draco shot her a knowing look that sent a shiver down her spine, his grey eyes shone with mischief. "I think Theo should ask Susan though, he is so head over heels for her." Draco laughed as she pulled a puppy dog impression. "You know Draco it is great that you have let your personality shine through, the old Draco was a right wet flannel." It was her turn to burst out laughing at the blonde's expression of offence as well as confusion.

"It's nice to know you not a complete know-it-all either Hermione. You know I never realised how much I missed by being in Slytherin house."

"We all missed a lot being in different houses. McGonagall has had a brilliant idea by re-sorting the whole school. It has allowed everyone to develop as people so much more." She shot him a bright smile and Draco smiled back at her while looking back over his notes. "So what are you stuck with?"

"The function of a tel-e-vis-ion... what the hell is that?" He looked offended by the word on the page and Hermione had to stifle a laugh.

"Right the television is an item muggles use to watch films, news, sports, documentaries and other programs on." She looked at his expression and sighed it was going to be a long couple of hours.

xXx

1 o'clock came too quickly for Theo as he made his way towards the Library to meet Susan, he had become fond of the woman he was meeting over the last few weeks. He had noticed her during a charms lesson where he caught her smiling at one of her class mates, since then he had seen her everywhere and realised slowly she was intelligent, funny as well as kind and caring. He turned the corner onto the second floor corridor and was met by hazel eyes, he quickly put his arm out and caught the stumbling red head. "Hey Susan is everything okay?"

"Sorry Theodore, I've forgotten my Herbology text." She was looking flustered and blushed at the realisation of how close they were. Theo had caught the Hufflepuff around the waist and was holding her so close to him he could count the freckles on her nose.

"It's okay we can both use mine, shall we." He gestured towards the library; the red head smiled and led the way. When he walked in he noticed Harry sat at a table with Blaise and Ginny, as soon as the Raven saw him he mentioned to the other two to follow him. The trio cleared their table and beckoned them over.

"We had just finished and seeing as it is rather full in here I thought you might like our table." Harry was grinning until Ginny swatted him which caused Blaise to laugh.

"Thanks guys, I will see you later." He shot Harry a glare over Susan's shoulder however the boy wonder just smiled brighter and put his thumbs up to him before being chased out of the room by the youngest Weasley. He noticed Susan was laughing at the group that had just left while taking a seat. "Sorry about them sometimes I wonder if they really are 17 and 18."

"It is fine Theo it is about time everyone started to act more like your friends. We have been serious for long enough times have changed and it is good to have a laugh. Anyway shall I see if there are any books on exotic plants found in Switzerland?" She strode off into the book shelves leaving a very shocked but amused person behind. Realising his mouth was open he snapped it close and pulled his text book out along with parchment, ink and quills. Five minutes later Susan returned with a stack of books floating behind her she took a seat as the books dropped onto the desk and Theo picked one up to see if there was any relevant information.

On the Grand Staircase Harry had run up to the third floor putting a whole floor between him and Ginny. Biding the pair a quick goodbye he disappeared into the DADA corridor to visit Remus, Ginny turned to look at the laughing Slytherin who quickly sobered up and smiled at her. "Would you care to join me in a walk around the grounds?" Blaise asked while holding his arm up nodding Ginny swatted his arm away and walked down the stairs. "So how has your week been?"

"Well it has been pretty good in all honesty lessons have been interesting and Snape seems to have cut back on his Gryffindor bashing. Ron has even made a friend, or so he says, not to mention the excitement this ball has caused among the females of my house. It has been highly entertaining. How about you?" They were currently walking out of the main courtyard and down towards the black lake, the sun was shining but there a slight chill in the air.

"It's been good, as you say all the lessons have been interesting, even more so than last year. I spent some time with Luna, Neville and Drake on Thursday which was interesting to say the least, not as entertaining as you beating Harry up thought." He noticed a slight blush on her cheeks, or was it from the wind chill due to the breeze coming off of the lake. "Then we had the announcement last night and like your dorm mates the female population of Slytherin went crazy at the chance to dress up. As you can imagine everyone has started to place bets on which couples will be attending the ball." They had come to a halt beside a rocky outcrop beside the lake and Ginny picked a stone up, threw it and the pair watched it skip over the water. Blaise copied her and soon they were having a competition to see who could get theirs the furthest, unknown to the pair Hermione and Draco were watching them from the tree they were sat under.

"You know Hermione I reckon they will be a couple at the ball."

"You know what Draco I think you are right. Fancy going and getting some dinner I am famished." She pretended to faint onto his shoulder, laughing the pair headed back to the school.

Ginny sat down on the rocky outcrop, Blaise had admitted defeat when she managed to skim a stone 9 times, and looked up at the castle. "You wouldn't believe that it was in ruins just 5 months ago."

"No you wouldn't, however I did not see her in the state you saw her." He smiled softly at the red head and took a calming breath. "Ginny I know it is a bit early but I was wondering if you would like to attend the Christmas Ball with me?" She smiled at him and all of his nerves vanished.

"I would be delighted to Mr Zabini, however I am surprised you chose the Ball and not Hogsmeade." She gave him an inquisitive look and started to giggle as the Slytherin squirmed under her gaze.

"Well I thought you might need to go dress shopping and that it would be a female day. However if you would like to come to Hogsmeade with me as well I would be more than honoured."

"Now you mention it I should ask 'Mione, Luna and whoever Draco, Theo and Harry invite ... Of course I can go with you. I am sure you can spare one hour of your time to allow us girlies to pick dresses." She was mocking him now and he bowed to her.

"Spare some of my time, I am offended Miss Weasley. Here I am asking you out on a date and you want me to spare my time for you to go clothes shopping, oh the indignity." He decided that would be a good point to make a hasty retreat due to the mischievous look she gave him. "You know you look a lot like George when you pull that face." And with that the pair went sprinting off across the grounds as Ginny chased the Slytherin. When she rounded the corner near the greenhouses she was met with a bunch of red roses and a grinning Blaise "You know School is a lot more fun when you are actually nice to a Slytherin." She took the roses from him and smiled.

"Thank you Blaise and I think you will find School is more fun when you know a Weasley." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran back towards the main courtyard. Blaise stood there for a few moment touching his cheek, it wasn't until he saw a second year laughing at him did he realise she had turned his robes bright orange.

"Bloody Weasley." He smiled and changed his robes back to normal, only to find they change neon blue after thirty seconds 'She is brilliant.'

Harry had spent an hour chatting to Remus about everything and anything inside of his office. "Harry I have to leave in a minute to see Teddy. Mrs Tonks should be arriving back from holiday soon, she has taken him to Paris of all places. But before you leave I must congratulate you and Hermione on convincing Minnie to have a ball, I think it is an amazing idea."

"My original plan was to get certain people to as their crushes out, however it has back fired onto me." He looked at his mentor sheepishly.

"Pray tell me why Harry?" Remus had a knowing look on his face and it made Harry feel a little better about his situation.

"I need to ask someone to accompany me to the ball and I am not sure they will say yes. I adore her Remus and I cannot lose her." The worried look in his eyes made Remus want to hug him however he cracked a grin.

"You know Harry you and Hermione remind me so much of your father and mother. James was the same in the seventh year before he asked Lily out. Let me tell you a secret it is obvious to anyone who looks at the pair of you that Hermione feels the same way about you. If you really like her Harry then do not spend the rest of your life thinking what if, I regret not asking Tonks out sooner." He smiled sadly at the teenager in front of him, gosh how he reminded him of James was unbelievable.

"Thank you Remus, can you send my love to Teddy and Mrs Tonks." Harry stood up from his seat walked around the desk and hugged his mentor. "You have to dress up for the ball too, we have planned it so you are available to attend." He grinned at Remus and went to leave his office.

"Oh Harry congratulation on passing your apperation test in the week." Remus smiled brightly at the teen who grinned back and left. The Defence Professor couldn't stop smiling at the thoughtfulness of his two favourite students, realising he would need to talk to Dora about dress robes he threw a handful of powder in the fire place a floo'd to her house.

Later than evening the group of ravens were sat together eating dinner and chatting about the up and coming Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. "I'm not sure Harry both sides have strong teams and without you as the lions seeker I would say it is going to be a close match." Harry smiled with pride at Draco's words, willingly the blonde had admitted something that he wouldn't dare to say before this year. Hermione shook her head at the pair and turned her attention to Theo.

"How was your study session with a certain Puff?" She waited for him to finish his mouthful of apple pie and watched him carefully.

"It was really good, we managed to get the homework done in record time. We ended up spending some time just chatting about ... well everything." He had blushed during the momentary stutter. Hermione sent him a knowing look and he glanced at the two other men, realising they were too engrossed in Quidditch he replied to her look "She has agreed to go to the Ball with me, I originally asked about Hogsmeade but she had already made plans. However we might meet up for a drink." Hermione shot him a bright smile and looked back to the two Quidditch heads and realised that there was now three people talking sports. "Blaise has mentioned he asked a certain someone and she said yes." He said while looking at Ginny, Hermione snapped her attention back to the quieter raven.

"Well I suppose that explains his multi coloured uniform Draco and I had to fix earlier." Hermione started to giggle at the memory from earlier "He joined us during lunch with neon blue clothing and it wasn't until it had changed six shades of pink that we realised the counter jinx." The pair burst into a fit of laughter Theo at the image of the smooth savvy Blaise in pink and Hermione at the memory.

"Hermione I was wondering if you would like to go dress shopping in Hogsmeade at the end of the month?" Ginny was now sat beside her looking excited.

"I am sure I can spare an hour or two to look at dresses with you Ginny, it would be great fun." The redhead smiled at her and left the group to head back to her table. "Maybe we should ask Luna to join us?" Ginny waved at her and put a thumbs up the group of four watched her sit next to Neville and Luna, watching the blondes reaction Hermione could only look proud at suggesting the idea.

"'Mione, I was wondering if you would be willing to meet up with me after you had been shopping with Ginny?" Harry was looking at her straight in the eye and smiled at her surprised but confused expression.

"I'd like that Harry." She smiled at him wondering under what circumstances she had just agreed to go into the small town with him.

"Well Mr Potter I do believe you have just asked Miss Granger out on a date." Draco said while wiggling his eyebrows at the pair and felt content when he saw Hermione blush.

"That I have Draco that I have." He replied before adding "So Theo has arranged his date when are you going to ask yours?" He was rewarded by Theo's shocked but smug impression and Draco's realisation that out of the four of them he was the only one who hadn't made any progression towards his Christmas ball date.

"I am afraid to say Potter I did not hear the words 'would you be my date' when you asked me." Hermione asked looking serious but inside butterflies had exploded inside her stomach 'Harry want's to date me, maybe we can make things work.' She smiled when she saw his goldfish imitation and heard Draco's fit of laughter.

**Hopefully I will have more updates for you soon, until then eat, drink and be merry :-)**


	13. Dresses and Dates

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter**

**So here you go another chapter, thank you to my lovely reviewers you have made my day today. **

Before the four ravens realised it Halloween was upon them, with the excitement of the Hogsmeade trip Harry, Hermione, Draco and Theo had risen early. "So where are you meeting Ginny and Luna today?" Draco asked while trying to control his nerves about the day ahead.

"In the entrance courtyard at nine, we figure the sooner we got the shopping out of the way the sooner we can enjoy ourselves." She smiled and took a sip of orange juice.

"You mean so you can enjoy yourself, I for one enjoy dress shopping." Ginny added as she sat down beside Draco looking amused. Pulling a bored expression Hermione returned to her eggs on toast. "So what are you boys up to today?"

"I am spending the morning with Neville, he wants a new set of dress robes." Harry replied while glancing over to the Gryffindor table.

"You have got your dress robes already then Harry." Ginny did not wait for a reply before turning to Draco "I know Theo has plans with a special Puff so what are your plans Draco?" Harry caught Hermione's eye and smirked at his sudden discomfort, Hermione shook her head at him and gestured that she wanted to talk to him.

"Well Ginny I am spending most of the day with Stacey, once she has chosen her dress." There was an underlying tone to his voice that made Ginny curious but did not push for more information.

"If it makes you feel better Blaise will be tormented by going shoe shopping." This caused the group to laugh "We should all meet up for Butterbeers later." They all nodded in agreement.

"Come on Hermione the sooner we get there the sooner you can leave." Ginny said frustrated at the brunette who was taking twice as long to walk to Hogsmeade that usual.

"What? Oh sorry Gin, Luna." She speed up to walk at her normal pace causing the blonde and red head to share concerned looks.

"What has got you so preoccupied?"

"It's nothing Gin, just the Christmas Ball. Anyway it can wait until later, let's go shopping" Luna shot Ginny a look stating she was not convinced by Hermione's words. Ginny feeling the same unease strode forward and looped her arm around the slightly taller brunette causing her to laugh, Luna wrapped her arm around her other arm. It was a mild day, considering that November was only a day away, the trio had left their school uniform and cloaks at Hogwarts and had worn Muggle clothing of jeans, tops and coats. Before they knew it they had chatted all the way down to Madame Christine's robes and dress shop. The front of the building was decorated with fading blue paint and silver writing. Hermione walked in behind Ginny and was awe struck, each wall was lined with two dress rails all of them bursting with dresses in bags. Hearing the door bell a person moved into the shop from a corridor behind an old wooden desk located in the middle of the rear wall. As they moved into the room the trio were meet by a 5ft8 witch with brown hair that had streaks of grey flowing through it. She smiled brightly at the group and Hermione was startled the woman had vivid green eyes close to Harry's

"Good morning my name is Madame Christine. Pray tell what do I owe the pleasure of having three stunning women visiting today?" She was a plump woman who gave off the air of a Grandmother.

"Hogwarts is having a ball at Christmas and we would like to find suitable dresses. My name is Luna this is Ginny and Hermione." The shop owner hid her surprise of the war heroin's being in her shop and smiled brightly.

"So tell me what sort of dresses are you looking for" Her eyes danced with the excitement of a challenge as she looked at each female and decided which of her dresses would be perfect. "How about you Luna dear?" Luna looked off into the distance for a moment before glancing around the room.

"I would like a ball gown which is strapless, I would like it to be a dark colour."

"Wise decision it would show off your pale skin and hair. I think I can find you a dress. Now Ginny what sort of dress would you like?" Hermione stood speechless as she watched the woman serving them making detailed decisions based on so few a words.

"Well I am going with a Slytherin date and I want to dress to impress." She blushed.

"Of course you do dear. Both of you wait here while I get some dresses for you." The plump witch shot off to the rails and left the three amused teenagers behind, Hermione shot Ginny a perplexed look which caused the latter to laugh.

"So 'Mione, what type of dress do you want?"

"I know the design I want and I'd like it in blue. I am sure Madame Christine will have something."

"That I do dear." She replied making the girls jump "Now if you three follow me I shall show you to the changing rooms. Hermione I hope you do not mind I saw you walk in and knew which dress would be perfect. If you do not like it I shall let you go through the whole shop. Right I have two changing rooms so shall I suggest Ginny and Luna go first." Hermione smiled and nodded in agreement as Christine hung a dress in both cubicles, taking a seat while she watched the pair enter the respective rooms. Listening carefully Hermione and Christine heard the bags open and two gasps of surprise, smiling to herself Madame Christine took a seat beside Hermione. Ginny had opened her bag cautiously and was now staring at an elegant silk evening dress that was Slytherin green. In the cubical next to her she heard Luna gasp the blonde hand not planned to be trying on a dark midnight dress so dark it almost looked black.

"Come on guys we are getting impatient out here." Hermione moaned from the other side of the curtain. It took another five minutes for the pair to emerge, Luna appeared first and Hermione jumped up to have a better look. "You look amazing Luna, Neville won't recognise you."

"I love the detailing with the sequins." Ginny's voice came from behind her and Luna spun around instantly both girls jaws dropped.

"Ginny you look ..." Hermione was lost for words and all she could do was hug her.

"Blaise will be fighting the school for you in that!" Luna had a look of awe on her face.

"Both of you look marvelous, I am so glad I held these dress back from the last ball. You both look so sophisticated and beautiful, you certainly complement those dresses." The pair blushed "Now come on I want to get Hermione in hers." Grinning like made the two younger teens shot back into the cubicles, in record time they had both changed and were back out in the main shop. Madame Christine smiled to Hermione and handed her a dress, taking a shaky breath she entered the cubical and opened the bag. "What size feet are you two, we are going to need shoes to go with those dresses." The girls grinned as they watched a shelf roll over showing at least 50 pairs of high heels and before they had moved two steps a pair of shoes was placed in their hands. Luna instantly fell in love with the black strappy heels that had silver glitter running along the middle of each strap. Ginny on the other hand was less impressed with the plan silver pair she had been handed. "I thought you might like something with a bit more flare, how about these." She handed her a pair of green strappy shoes with 4" heels, down the edge of every strap was a similar glitter design to Luna's.

"These, I like these." She smiled at the shop owner who was looking over her shoulder.

"My dear you look radiant." Ginny and Luna spun around and stood with their mouths opened. Hermione was wearing a Ravenclaw blue strapless ball gown which split at the front to show a white/cream section to the dress. From the left bust down to the start of the split was white detailing that looked like snowflakes.

"'Mione, you look ... Wow." Was all Ginny could muster and Luna nodded in agreement causing the brunette to blush.

"I think what your friends are trying to say is that you will be the Belle of the ball. Now get changed and we can chose shoes for you." The aging witch had tears forming in the corner of her eyes "Just amazing." She muttered to herself.

Half an hour later the three teenagers stood in front the cashier thanking Christine. "I can have this delivered to Hogwarts if you like?"

"That would be perfect, thank you. If you would like they can all be delivered to myself to save on the owl costs." Hermione said smiling at the witch.

"It would be my pleasure. I hope to see you three again sometime." She smiled as she carefully wrapped the items.

"Thanks again." Ginny said turning to leave, that's when they heard the bell go. Turning on the spot the three teenagers spotted Neville and Harry.

"Neville, Harry what are you doing here?" Luna asked.

"Nev has decided he doesn't like the robes in the other shop. So here we are, have you got your dresses sorted?" Harry asked while he gazed around the room.

"Yeah, you wait until you see us, especially Hermione..." What Ginny was going to say was lost to the group as Hermione hit her with a silencing charm.

"Shall I meet you outside Honeydukes in half an hour Harry?" The latter nodded with amusement as he watched the group leave.

"I wish I knew what colour Luna chose so I could be sure red would match." Neville said while looking at ties "When are you going to ask Hermione Harry? The suspense is killing me!" He glared at the boy wonder.

"Today after lunch..." He hadn't realised the witch behind the counter started to smirk.

"Here boys let me help you with what you are looking for."

The trio of women walked through the crowded streets of Hogsmeade feeling satisfied with their purchases "You know Hermione I think this might be better than the Yule Ball." Hermione grinned brightly and pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail.

"I think you might be right Luna. Would the pair of you be up for getting ready in the Heads dorm? I can evict Harry to the Ravenclaw common room with Draco and Theo." Luna nodded with enthusiasm.

"That would be wonderful 'Mione, the Patail twins have been driving me crazy, we can have a pamper day." A mischievous glint formed in her eyes.

"Okay Gin as long as you do my hair." She replied smiling. They turned the corner and headed towards the Three Broomsticks suddenly Luna spun on her foot and looked at the other two women.

"Thank you for today Hermione, Ginny. I told Neville I would meet him in the Three Broomsticks for lunch so I must bid you farewell." Ginny hugged her while Hermione waved goodbye over the redheads shoulder.

"So where are you meeting Blaise?" The brunette asked while pretending to be amused by some third years.

"At the Quidditch Supplies in half an hour, were we really like that?" She glanced across to the group who had caught Hermione's eye. Said group were running window to window amazed by shops.

"It wouldn't surprise me if we were Gin. So you and Blaise, I never saw that happening before this year." The pair had perched on top of a waist high wall opposite Honeydukes and George's new joke shop.

"I know it is amazing how much our opinions change in such a short time." She blushed and Hermione felt pleased at the colour red she turned "I mean this time last year I hated him for being a Slytherin. Now I have come to realise that you cannot judge a person by their house colours, look at Draco, Harry, Theo and you then look at Ron..." She paused looking sadly at her feet.

"I am glad you have realised that some people can be nicer than their house states... or worse. Don't worry about Ron he will see sense and he has recently made new friends in his house." She smiled reassuringly

"I suppose you are right I just worry he is going to change ... well not be the person I recognise as my brother."

"He will always be your brother Gin and will always love you, even if it is hidden beneath jealously at times."

"Thank you Hermione. So how long have you been interested in Harry?" Both women looked awkwardly at each other.

"Are you sure you are comfortable talking about Harry this way Ginny? He is your ex after all." She twisted her hands together due to her nervous feeling about the subject.

"'Mione, I am completely fine with it. As I said before we would have never worked." She shot her a bright smile. "So spill."

"Well if I am honest it has only been recently I have noticed any feelings for him" 'His eyes melt my heart' she thought to herself "However I am not sure how he feels towards me. I do not want to risk our friendship over a whim."

"He asked you on a date today didn't he?" She asked with a knowing look while clocking Blaise walking towards them.

"I'm not sure he meant to." Hermione sighed.

"Trust me Hermione he wouldn't have implied it if he didn't mean it. Just be yourself and see what happens, now excuse me Blaise has arrived." She hopped off the wall and hugged the brunette before walking over to the olive skinned Slytherin, waving to the pair Hermione took a deep breath. 'I think that is as close to an approval I will get from Ginny.' She closed her eyes enjoying the weak rays of sunshine heat up her face.

"Good Morning Miss Granger, would you care to accompany me in a walk?"

"It would be my pleasure Mr Potter." She smiled at the raven haired man beside her and hopped off of the wall. The pair walked up the main street of Hogsmeade chatting about the ball. "So did Nev finally find new dress robes?"

"Yeah that Madam Christine was really helpful; she helped Nev choose a complete outfit. Neville being Neville chose a red tie, that will be okay with Luna's outfit wont it?" He looked at her concerned imagining Luna wearing a bright yellow colour.

"Definitely." She smiled at him as the pair walked up the path to The Shrieking Shack "Ginny and Luna are going to look stunning, I do hope the ball lives up to everyone's expectations."

"I think it will be perfect, after all I am planning it." She swatted his arm "Okay you are planning it." Harry laughed while jumping out of hitting distance this caused the brunette to laugh and chase after him. The pair sprinted off towards the shack laughing uncontrollably.

"Your friends seem to be having a good time Draco." The redhead watched the pair chasing each other in the distance.

"They do don't they." He replied with mischievous eyes Stacey turned to the blonde and smiled at him. Her blue eyes locked onto his grey one's, their breath caught in their throats as Draco closed the distance between them and slowly but gently brought his lips to hers.

**There we have it another chapter, I do hope you have enjoyed it. **


	14. Halloween Horror

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter. **

The group of Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, Hufflepuff and Slytherin were shot a few amused looks that evening at dinner. They were situated on the top end of the Raven table just below the teachers, Hermione and Ginny had the idea so Susan and Stacey could get to know their ball dates friends better. The Headmistress, Severus and Remus shared an expression of surprise and relief "You know Severus I never thought it would be this group who would have united the houses, now I know I was wrong." Minerva said as she leaned over to dish up some vegetables Severus replied with a knowing look before watching the group with amusement. The girls were chatting between themselves while the boys appeared to be talking about their day, from the small amounts of conversation he could hear anyway.

"Blaise did you manage to escape shoe shopping?" Draco asked while loading his plate with chicken and rice.

"Fortunately Ginny had found shoes prior to our date. How was your day with Stacey?" He quirked an eyebrow at the blonde while eating his own meal of roast beef. Neville was listening to the conversation while looking around The Great Hall.

"Amazing isn't it?" Harry commented from beside him and Neville nodded in reply, the room was decorated with the usual Halloween theme, Hagrid's huge pumpkins floated in the air, acting as lanterns, with carved faces similar to the muggle tradition. The ceiling trusses were covered in spider's webs that hung down in delicate patterns, the tables were full of Halloween decorations which would be topped with desserts after the main course.

"So Ginny have you kissed Blaise yet?" Stacey teased; she was enjoying herself with the group and felt comfortable to be herself.

"Yeah we have, how about you Susan?" It was the Hufflepuff's turn to partially blush and she shook her head.

"No... but I am sure Stacey has kissed Draco." The other redhead nodded while grinning "How about you Luna?" Susan was concerned about Luna, not in a way that she was scary or off putting but in a sense of being different and worried they might not get along.

"Me and Nev are taking it slow. I don't want the wackspruts to attack his brain after all." This was met by a pair of confused looks from Stacey and Susan. "Mione, have you kissed?" Hermione smiled at the group and shook her head, mainly because words had failed to leave her throat but also because of the heat that had suddenly flared up on her face.

"Well there is always Christmas." Stacey laughed and smiled warmly at her "So what are your plans for the ball anyway?"

"It is good that the girls are getting along so well." Theo mentioned to the group of men.

"I think they are brilliant to socialise so well. How comes we could not do this before the war?" Neville said while looking amused.

"Because there was too much pride and prejudice between the houses." Harry added while Blaise shared a disappointed smile with him from across the table.

"Not that it matters now anyway." Susan piped up from beside Theo "What matters is that we can see our differences now and still be friends." She smiled and felt Ginny pat her on the shoulder from beside her.

"Here here. I propose a toast to a new beginning." Draco said while lifting his glass the group joined in and toasted with him, then broke out into laughter. Just then dessert appeared on the table and everyone helped themselves to their favourite puds. Luna started to pile her plate high with desserts causing the girls to giggle at her antics while Draco filled his with chocolate fudge cake and toffee pie while lavishing it with custard. Harry laughed at the blonde while adding his usual sticky toffee pudding to his plate.

"You know Draco you remind me of an old friend at meal times." He laughed while taking a mouthful of dessert. All of a sudden he stopped chuckling as his body went ridged. Neville was first out of his seat and grabbed Harry as he started to topple backwards, Hermione jumped out of her chair and ran up the aisle and knelt next to the pair while pulling her wand out. Suddenly Remus, Minerva and Severus were pulling the students away as they took charge of the situation, Harry was convulsing and Minerva levitated him and rushed him to the hospital wing with a group of worried teenagers following.

Madam Pomfrey was surprised to hear the hospital doors crash open and she rushed out of her office to see Remus skidding to a stop beside of her. "Poppy Harry is in trouble we have carried out as many checks as possible while on the move but.." Poppy had already rushed passed him and placed Harry onto a bed, while waving her wand over him.

"Harry had taken a bite of his dessert before collapsing Madam Pomfrey." Neville quickly added in hope to help the healer.

"Thank you Mr Longbottom, now I must ask all of you to wait outside until we have finished." The group was ushered out of the Hospital Wing by Remus who promised to let the in as soon as he could. Instantly Hermione walked to the wall opposite the door, lent against it and then sunk to the ground her eyes fixed on the wooden door. Neville started to pace while Ginny looked out of the window at the end of the corridor. Draco shot a look to Blaise and then took a seat by Hermione while Theo just stood in shock, Susan and Stacey had been left behind in the Great Hall during the commotion and Luna had disappeared on the way here. Blaise walked over to Ginny muttered

"I need to check the Slytherin's." Gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the corridor.

"No one else ate that dessert did they?" Remus asked with increasing concern.

"No luckily Draco banished all of that type of pudding from the table." Minerva said while looking very pale. The pair were looking down at Harry's still body, Remus could just make out his chest rising and falling thanks to his heightened senses. Severus and Poppy were cross analysing a blood sample to understand the toxin. On arrival Poppy had thrust a bezor down his throat to open the airways and help reduce the effect of the toxin. Severus cursed, strode over to the fireplace and disappeared into green flames while Poppy walked over to her potions cabinet and pulled out a number or vials. Striding back over to the bed she placed the bottles on the table and inserted a drip into Harry's arm, an unusual procedure and both Professors blanched at the meaning.

"Will he make it Poppy?" Minerva asked tears in her eyes as she watched the first potion enter his body.

"I don't know Minerva and it is going to be a long and delicate night. Someone wanted Mr Potter dead and the poison they have used could very well achieve it. I just hope our Potions Master can brew up an antidote in the next four hours or it may be too late." She shot the adults a grave look and went back to administering the potions.

"Minerva I..." Remus started looking fearful.

"You can spend the night here Remus I won't prevent you from doing that." Poppy replied from behind him and he sighed "Although it won't do anything to help the situation" Her hard gaze melted "You are the only family he has."

Professor McGonagall left the Hospital Wing an hour later and was met by a group of students sat on the floor outside the entrance. As soon as Draco spotted her he stood up which made the rest of the group jump to their own feet, Hermione was the only person who stayed rooted to the spot as the others moved towards her. "Headmistress is Harry..." Draco's voice trailed off as he realised he couldn't ask the very question he wanted to.

"Harry is still alive at the moment. It is going to be a very tough night for all of us, we are depending on Professor Snape to brew an antidote soon." Draco did not wait for the rest of the conversation as he ran as fast as he could towards his old mentors rooms "I cannot tell you Harry is going to be okay as I do not know." She sighed and looked sadly at the students in front of her. "I must ask you to return to your dorms as soon as any news reaches me I will send an elf to inform you. I will make sure an elf reaches Mr Zabini as well." She added noticing that he was not present.

"He went back to his dorm to see if anyone was overly happy about Harry's situation, or even gloating about it." Ginny added looking pale.

"I see. Well it is time you all return to your appropriate houses, after all we need to start an investigation into who is responsible for this. It would be easier for me to conduct knowing there isn't a group of students about to break into the hospital wing , I will be warding the entrance to the hospital wing to ensure no one can enter without alerting Remus or myself." She smiled sadly at the students in front of her before casting a ward over the door behind her, taking one last look at the students she turned on her heal and headed to her office.

"Come on Neville we should head back to the Gryffindor tower, I am sure a lot of people will want to know how Harry is." Ginny said while looking at the door. Neville nodded in agreement and gave Luna a hug before turning to Hermione, kneeling down and huged her as well.

"If you need us send Cato." He whispered and then left the corridor with Ginny leaving the group of Ravens together. Theo took one look at Hermione and gave her a quick and awkward hug before looking at Luna. The blonde haired raven had appeared after a quick detour to their common room and hadn't spoke much since.

"If you need me or Draco Hermione send word and we will be with you straight away. Luna we should head back." He turned to see Luna place a small package on the floor and point her wand at it, suddenly a thick blanket appeared and she handed it to Hermione.

"I know you will not leave this corridor so I went to pick this up. You are no good to Harry if you die from a cold." Hermione looked at it and then pulled the blonde into a hug thanking her quietly before sitting back on the floor and placing the blanket over her. Luna took hold of Theo's hand and lead him back to their common room 'it is going to be a long night' he thought to himself.

Draco, on the other hand, had just burst into Snape's private potions room and silently started to help him. Severus has raised an eyebrow at the sudden intrusion but then went back to concentrating on a antidote for the poison flowing through Harry's veins. It was complex with an unusual base and several rare toxin's implemented in it. 'This can't have been produced by a Hogwarts student' he thought to himself as he set up a fifth cauldron 'This has to work.'

It was nearly 11 o'clock when Hermione moved from her spot in front of the door to the wall beside of it. She pull her knees to her chest and rested her head on them, while using the blanket to keep warm she was so worried about Harry it was like Godrics Hollow all over again but this time worse as she could not see him. The moon light filtered through the window opposite and bathed her in a silvery glow, tears ran down her cheeks into the blanket Luna gave her and suddenly a golden light started to glow from it. Hermione watched in awe as the light weaved around the blanket leaving a ring of golden words saying _friends _and pictures of Harry, Draco, Theo, Ginny, Neville, Blaise and herself appeared wrapped inside the ring of words. She smiled at this and remembered Luna's bedroom roof from a year ago which had a similar design. Harry was smiling up at her through his warm green eyes and she felt herself smiling back through her tears at the person she had grown so fond of. Slowly but surely tiredness won and Hermione nodded off into a light sleep with Harry's smiling face the image of her dreams.

Inside the hospital wing Remus was sat beside Harry's still body the only evidence he was still alive was the very faint breathing Remus was so glad he could sense. He stared at the moon and felt his inner wolf spark with interest 'it is full moon soon but you will not control me this time' he looked at the empty goblet beside of him and sighed before staring back at the moon with too many painful memories flooding his brain. James' still lifeless body flashed before his eyes more vivid than it had been for the last ten years and he felt tears fall down his cheeks as he saw Lily where she had fallen trying to protect Harry. Everyone he had lost in the last 20 years flashed before his eyes and he looked down at Harry, took his hand and squeezed it tightly as Tonks beautiful smile filled his vision. "Fight this Harry, I know you can. Just keep fighting." He said quietly to the man beside of him his own strength being worn away by the painful memories.

**So that is another chapter done, I hope you like the change in direction. **

**Is everyone ready for Christmas? I know the states have just had Thanksgiving and I hope you had a lovely day if you are reading from America. I have managed to drag the decorations out and now need time to put them up but its only 22 day :-D. **


	15. One long night

**Back again I hope everyone had a great Christmas and are looking forward to the New Year. A little treat for you during the holidays as you are due an update. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

The fireplace in the hospital wing flared up with emerald flames as Severus stepped through the floo connection. He strode over to Harry's bed and noticed Remus had already left his chair to grab Madame Pomfrey, pulling the stop out of his vial he waved his wand to check Harry's vital signs. "Severus have you managed to create a remedy?" She asked while sending an elf to get Minerva.

"Draco and myself managed to crack part of the base of the poison, however we are not sure how well this will work but it will give us some time. Draco is still working in my lab on a promising cure." He paled at the results from his test and placed the vial to Harry's lips "No it cannot be administered by a drip it has to be taken this way for the effects to work." He said to Remus who had just opened his mouth and then tipped the contents down Harry's throat. He watched the turquoise potion disappear and recapped the vial before watching with the up most attentiveness. Slowly the ravens breathing became less laboured and as Poppy checked his pulse she noticed it was slightly stronger.

"How long?"

"Hopefully long enough." He replied before heading back to his rooms to help Draco, at the same moment Minevra appeared beside the pair of adults.

"Severus has extended the amount of time Potter has. His pulse is stronger and his breathing less laboured but we do not know how long it has given us." Poppy said as she watched Remus walk out of the hospital wing "He needs some air Minerva." Poppy added as she watched the Headmistress go to follow him. "Any luck with finding the house elf who served the dessert?"

"The poor thing was confunded, has no recollection of who gave him the item. I was trying to calm him down when I got the message about Harry." She glanced at the teenager laying in front of her and took a shaky breath "I must go back and see if I can get any more information from him." She turned on her foot and headed back to her office. Poppy returned to her own task and tried to find some information in her medical texts on anything that would help.

Remus closed the door behind him and walked to the window opposite, opening it slightly he felt the chill of the autumn night caress his face. The moonlight bathed the grounds in a silvery light emphasising the plants and stone work visible from his view over the transfiguration courtyard, the large dial sparkled like glitter due to the moonlight. A long shadow from the dial stretched across the yard and darkened a small section of the tower near it. Taking a deep breath Remus smiled at the yard silently wishing he could see the lake from here to watch the dark waters glisten in the wonderful light he enjoyed so much. He had always been fascinated by the colours objects took during the night time, yes they were not as bright as in spring, summer or autumn or as pure as the snow of winter but this particular light made everything appear to be made of silver. It was a cold clear night allowing the sky to show off thousands of twinkling stars, he pulled the window too and turned to head back into the hospital wing. That is when he spotted a certain bushy haired witch curled up asleep on the floor. Without a second thought Remus picked her up and carried her into the hospital wing placing Hermione on a bed near Harry's. Poppy had stuck her head out the office to see if Remus had returned and was surprised to see him carrying Miss Granger, she quickly headed over to the bed to see if she needed medical attention when he shook his head. "She is okay Poppy just sleeping." He said while taking a seat beside Harry again.

"Then why.."

"She was curled up beside the door head resting on her knees. I couldn't leave her there and I know Dumbledore has done it before with.."

"Lily." The nurse smiled sadly and looked at Remus "How did you know?"

"After James was attacked by those Slytherin's in our seventh year Lily refused to move from that spot. Sirius had gotten a detention for trying to blast his way into the snakes common room so I snuck out to come keep Lily company. I arrived shortly before Albus and watched as he did what I just did, he knew Lily would not leave and she was better off in a bed than on the floor. She reminds me of Lily." He looked down at the floor and felt Poppy place a hand on his shoulder.

"I know Remus we all see James and Lily in them."

"But I see them so much in these two. Not in their appearance, although Harry looks astonishing like James, but in their actions Poppy. Lily refused to leave the same spot Hermione was on, she was so stubborn and refused to come back to the tower." He chuckled "It is amazing watching these two adults for the same reason, I know they are not my dead friends that is not why I look out for them or care for them so much. They are amazing young people who have faced more than most do in their lifetimes, they have been through too much too soon. I want to support my family" He glanced at Harry "and his friends like James and Sirius supported me. Harry is my family Poppy I can't fail him." Poppy smiled warmly at the defence Professor.

"You have done James and Lily proud Remus, they do remind me of the pair but then again I do know Potter's have a habit for falling for intelligent and stubborn women." She laughed and Remus smiled warmly. "Get some rest Harry will need you soon." She returned to her office leaving Remus to try and sleep.

Harry himself could occasionally hear people muttering around him but could not respond. At times he wanted to scream out due to the heat he was feeling in his body but his muscles would not work, then he would black out. He was in and out of consciousness regularly being unconscious most of the time and he had to admit it was easier being unconscious it didn't burn. He felt a cool liquid flow down his throat and since then the burning had eased a little but it had also sapped all of his energy and he passed out again.

Remus stirred suddenly, the small pulse he had been feeling in Harry's wrist had faded. He looked across to his chest and panicked as it was no longer moving. He pulled his wand out and sent a patronus to Poppy who had arrived before the silvery mass had faded. She waved her wand and started to mutter various spells as Remus stood in shock. The fireplace glowed green and two people stepped out of the fire and ran over to the bed where Poppy was now reciting revival rituals. Hermione had woken in the commotion and stood to the side of Remus and gripped his hand. Severus grabbed the empty vial off the drip and placed the potion he had brought with him in it, Draco had another that he forced the still body to drink. "He is fading fast Severus." Poppy muttered while she cast a spell which caused a blue glow in envelop Harry. Severus cast a status spell which caused all of Harry's vitals to be visible in front of him.

"I am not loosing you today Potter, fight it." He cast another spell and chanted a ritual which turned the blue glow into a red glow and Remus watched not believing what he was seeing. Draco felt someone throw themselves into his arms and the bushy hair that tickled his chin immediately told him it was Hermione, she was silently watching the older adults trying to save Harry while feeling useless herself. Draco placed his arms around the brunette with his back to Harry, he was not sure he wanted to witness the potion's effect knowing what they had brewed.

"Remus I need you to cast a containment field, a strong one." Poppy said as she pushed her own magic into Severus's spell. Remus produced the strongest field he could think of and watched as black smoke started to pour out of Harry's body. "Place it around his body we will draw it out and you will catch it in that field. Once we have removed as much as we can you have to pull the field away from Harry so it doesn't re-infect him." He did as she said and the group watched as Harry's body pushed as much poison out as it could. It took a minute to complete before Severus buckled to his knees shaking and Poppy stopped chanting. Remus pulled the containment field away from Harry managing to keep the liquid/smoke from his body and encased within the containment field. Severus looked up at the red figures hovering above Harry's chest and felt relief fill him as he watched his pulse, blood pressure and oxygen levels increase as Harry gasped and inhaled air. The three adults watched as the man in front of them breathed in shallow breaths, the two teens stood in shock due to the scene they had just witnessed, Draco's curiosity had won and he had watched the poison leave the boy wonders body.

"Severus are you okay?" The group hadn't heard Minerva arrived during the procedure.

"Yes thank you Minerva, I believe it is going to be a long few days but Potter may survive this." He stood up shakily and accepted the potion Poppy had just summoned over.

"I would suggest you getting some rest Severus but I know you will argue." The matron said looking worried at the Professor.

"I will rest after I check Harry is stable." He pulled his wand out and waved it over Harry, with a satisfying half smile half smirk he nodded to the group and left via the floo network. Poppy watched the potions master leave and then turned to the two students beside Remus.

"I am afraid to say you two cannot stay here tonight." She put her hand up as they went to protest "However I will open the hospital door at 6am and you both may come and see Mr Potter then. Please Harry needs all my attention through the next few hours and I need to be able to concentrate without the worry of two teenagers." The pair looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"You promise we can come back at 6?" Hermione asked sounding a lot younger than she was and smiled weakly when the healer nodded, taking Draco's hand she left the Hospital wing with Minerva following to reseal the doors behind them.

"Do you want me to leave Poppy?" Remus asked looking afraid of the answer but the matron took his hand in hers and smiled sadly.

"No Remus if you were not here we may of lost the opportunity to save him. I sent an elf straight to Severus and luckily they had prepared that potion." She then waved her wand and changed the seat into a bed for the Professor "You need to sleep though as you have lessons tomorrow." He smiled grimly and then sat on the bed looking at Harry's pale face lit by the moon light 'keep fighting cub.'

True to her word Madame Pomfery opened the doors to the Hospital Wing at 6am and was met by two very tired looking teenagers who seemed relieved to have been allowed admittance. The pair quickly headed over to Harry's bed where they saw the raven haired man still sleeping, the bed next to him was empty and they noticed Remus talking to the Headmistress beside the fire place. Hermione turned her attention to her best friend who was motionless apart from his chest rising and falling, she took his hand in hers and sat on the edge of his bed not looking away from him. Draco nodded at the defence professor and looked at the pair on the bed, he felt anger surge inside of him. Harry and Hermione had only been his friends for two months but he was happier now than he had ever been and regretted the years he lost with who he now considered to be his close friends. 'Stupid Weasley, Stupid Father.' He thought to himself although deep down he knew it was his own fault. He turned on his heal and headed back out of the hospital, he knew the rest of Harry's friends, a voice in his head reminded him they were his friends too, would be up soon and hoping to hear about his condition. "Winky." He heard the elf pop beside of him and watched her bow, taking a piece of parchment out of his bag he wrote a note on it and then duplicated it three times. "Could you take these notes and hand one to Blaise Zabini, Theodore Knott and Neville Longbottom. Once they have read the note could you ask them to let the others know." He handed the notes to the elf who nodded and bowed in response "Thank you." Draco added quickly remembering the lecture he had endured from Hermione about Elf rights. The elf looked shocked for a moment but then disappeared in to thin air and the blonde headed to the seventh floor corridor, the Great Hall would be too quiet and the students too nosy for them to have a decent conversation.

Upon arrival at the certain patch of wall the blonde paced in front of it 3 times and then opened the door that materialised, the room inside was relatively small with a log fire warming the room in front of it was three sofas in a u shape around a wooden table which had six sets of cutlery, bowls, plates and cups set up. In the middle of the table was a jug of pumpkin juice, orange juice, a pitcher of coffee and tea along with milk, sugar, jams and spreads. The floor was covered in a thick fluffy purple carpet and the walls were a deep wine red colour, with a silver skirting board separating the two. Draco took a seat on a sofa close to the fire and waited for the others to turn up with his eyes closed dozing, he did not have to wait long before Luna and Theo turned up who took seats on the sofa opposite him. Blaise was next to turn up and Ginny and Neville followed the Slytherin through the door, Blaise took a seat next to Draco while Ginny and Neville sat and the sofa facing the fire. "Morning, before I tell you about Harry who is stable at the moment I want to explain how you order your breakfast." He was glared at by Ginny who went to protest "Harry would not want you starving yourself because he is ill." Ginny snapped her lips back together and looked sad "Now you need to think what you want and it will appear in front of you." He emphasised this by thinking of a bowl of cereal to which his bowl filled with his favourite pumpkin-o's. "I will add milk to it in a minute but first of all Harry." He sighed and took a deep breath "Hermione is with him at the moment, but last night was rough on him."

"How do you know Draco?" Ginny asked accusingly and Draco realised that she also carried the characteristic Weasley temper which she was so good at hiding.

"Because I helped Sev brew a potion to save him. When I left you yesterday I ran to Sev's personal quarters and started to help him formulate an antidote. The only issue was it took soon long for us to build a base to combat the poison. Sev had to brew a separate potion to slow the effects to give us enough time." He ran a hand through his hair, a small habit he had picked up from Harry when he was frustrated "We almost missed our opportunity, an elf appeared telling us to get to the hospital wing immediately when we arrived Pomfery was performing revival rituals. I had to force a potion down Harry's throat to clear his airways and increase the oxygen level in his blood to make sure his brain did not become starved. Sev had to administer the second potion via a drip into his blood system and then poured a lot of his magic into a ritual to remove most of the poison from his system. Pomfery fed magic into Sev to increase the power to allow the ritual to work." He stopped for a moment and swallowed his mouth had gone dry from talking, Luna passed him the orange juice.

"What did the ritual do?" Blaise asked eyes burning with curiosity, the Slytherin was fascinated with ancient runes and rituals.

"It caused the worst of the poison to... well flow out of him like a mist. It was jet black, I have never seen anything like this before. Normally poisons are brown and usually can be semi prevented with a bezor. This was different, Remus caught it in a containment field to prevent it re-infecting Harry or infecting us. Harry is still battling what is left in his system, the ritual could not draw all of it out. Although with the antidote Harry should stand a better chance now especially as the amount in his system is less." He hoped he shot the group a reassuring look before turning back to his bowl of cereal and adding milk to it.

"Its unusual to hear of a jet black mist or liquid from a poison, maybe someone had created or tampered with a common poison." Theo added while toast materialized in front of him and slowly the group started to eat a small amount of breakfast while deep in thought.

"Would it be possible to put magic into a potion or poison to get it to act in a way you wanted to, so you could manipulate it if you were in a certain range?" Neville asked after a while, he was the only one who had ordered food but not touched it. The rest of the group looked at him with calculating eyes and Blaise turned to Draco with an impressed smirk.

"It is possible I suppose Drake, although you would need to talk to Sev." Luna smiled fondly at her boyfriend who blushed and quickly picked his toast up and busied himself eating it.

"I think..." The male blonde went quiet in thought and then summoned an elf and handed them a scribbled note. "I suppose we will find out shortly." He added as the elf left. The group remained silent each drowned in their own thoughts while not paying much attention to the rest of the group.

"Do you think we could visit Harry?" Ginny asked after five minutes and Draco shook his head gravely.

"Pomfery has been strict about it because she needs to focus all of her attention on him, which is why we had to leave last night. I think it is best we wait until he is stable for good and then visit, we were allowed in this morning to get rid of us last night I think." Draco added while looking irritated when he thought back on the previous night and the way the healer had dismissed them.

"I bet she was a snake." Blaise added causing the group to smile weakly. Suddenly the elf Draco had sent with his note appeared in the room with a crack causing them to jump, but not as much as Severus's appearance beside it.

"Draco come with me, you are excused from lessons today to help me with the poison. Your idea about the magic needs investigating." He looked tired and worn down to the students his usual stance was all but gone and the other five in the room realised how much it had drained him last night.

"Actually Professor it was Neville's idea not mine." This caused the Potion master to quirk an eyebrow at the Gryffindor male as if assessing him, the latter fixed him with a determined look.

"I am surprised but not disappointed, Longbottom you are to come as well. As it is your idea it is best to have your help however limited it may be." Without another word the two students stood and walked beside the Professor "By the way Potion class is cancelled today Miss Weasley." Then the trio disappeared leaving a group of bemused teenagers.

"Well I suppose we best finish up and then head to class." Theo said after a few minutes and the others nodded.

The day passed slowly for the group of 8th years as they endured three double lessons of theory without three certain students. Hermione worried Theo the most as she spent a lot of her time gazing at the board deep in thought to which Blaise and himself silently agreed to make notes to copy out for the others later. By the time lessons had finished they were eager to leave and find out any information on Harry or Draco and Neville's luck with the potion, the trio sprinted towards the head's dorm to dump their bags when they almost knocked over the Headmistress who was waiting near the dorm. She smiled weakly before mentioning Hermione to lead the way into the private quarters. The group sat down on the sofa's and looked at the elderly witch with dread filling their stomach's.

**Okay I had to do it... dun dun duuunnnn hehe cliffhanger. Back on topic I hope you all have a wonderful New Year and I shall update in 2016, now that sounds weird. Please don't forget to review I love all my reviewers and even thought I dont reply to them all I do enjoy knowing you are enjoying this story. **


	16. The Power of Friendship

**I must start with an apology to all my readers I have recently been working three jobs as well as looking after a poorly dog who fell 4m and hurt her leg, she is lucky to still be with us tbh. Due to this I have had nearly no time to write or update my fan fiction so again I am sorry for the wait. It is only thanks to a review which I received while at work today that reminded me that I needed to update from the cliffhanger so thank you to KPB for the kick up the arse. **

**I won't keep you any longer from this much awaited chapter, I hope you enjoy. **

"I am pleased to let you know that Harry is still stable, however his is unconscious as his body is still healing as well as fighting the poison. He has been moved to the private ward which is located beside Poppy's quarters adjacent to the hospital wing and she has called in the help of a senior healer from 's who has many years experience with poisons in both standard and unusual cases." She saw the relief flicker through the students eyes before looking concerned again. "His private quarters are under quarantine at the moment so I cannot let you visit him for the time being. On top of this Professor Snape and your friends have made a small breakthrough with their research and have started a new branch of antidotes to fight whatever is in his system." She shot the teens a reassuring look before making a move to leave.

"Professor is there any leads on who did this to Harry?" Blaise asked while squeezing Hermione's hand gently as he took in the tired stance of the Headmistress.

"The elf who served that end of the table was distraught about what had happened to a student. It took me a while to calm her down but eventually I was able to make sense of the poor creature." She sighed and looked almost defeated "Her memory from the evening is fuzzy almost as if she had been placed under a spell. Only if she gives me her permission will I attempt to enter her mind and piece together any information."

"Does that mean whoever did this confounded a house elf?" Hermione asked shocked that someone would be able to achieve such a feat, placing that spell on a house elf was known to be almost impossible.

"I am not certain but it is highly possible that the elf was used like a puppet to carry out their plans. Which has lead me to the next subject I have just remembered I want all of you to test your food and drink before eating it. I cannot guarantee this will not happen again without fortifying the wards and to do that I need to speak to the Department of Mysteries and Board of Governers. Good day to you all and keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior." With that the Headmistress left the teens who sat in silence processing their own thoughts. A short while later the clock on the mantel piece struck 6 and awoke Blaise from his musing.

"Come on we need to head down for dinner or the others will start to panic that something has happened." He said and pulled Hermione to her feet, Theo lead the way out of the room and down the staircase all of them lost in their own thoughts.

xXx

A week passed in a slow blur for the group as they awaited news on Harry. During this time period Hermione was regularly seen passing the hospital wing corridor, most students knew by now that Harry was critically ill and they shot sympathetic looks at the group. Hermione would sit beside Harry holding his hand just gazing at his prone form, although with some persuasion from Remus she had started to do homework in the hospital wing while watching over the man she now knew she loved.

Draco on the other hand had thrown himself into researching any possible cure and with the help of Theo, Blaise and surprisingly Neville the group had made a few small discoveries which had helped towards Severus's own project. Ginny had spent most of her time devoted to locating the culprit and had so far had no luck except for noting most students who seemed happy with the situation Harry was in, most of which were Slytherin's.

"I don't know if there is any other leads to follow Draco." Blaise said in defeat while closing the last text book on dark curses. The group had been allowed entrance to the forbidden section of the library with Severus's consent.

"There has to be something we are missing." Draco groaned in frustration while looking at five different books at once, Neville was reminded oddly of Hermione when she was studying for OWL's. "We can't be defeated, Harry can't be defeated." His grey eyes shone with pain, determination and fear.

"It's okay Draco we will find something, I am sure the answer is under our nose." Neville added while picking up a book on herbs and there healing properties. Blaise shot a concerned look at Theo who had been staring blankly at the wall for five minutes until he suddenly jumped to his feet.

"We should go to the room of requirement." He exclaimed and his eyes shone with an idea which made the others feel excited.

"Why?" Neville asked as the rest of the group started to sort through the books.

"Because it turns into whatever we request right..." He was almost bouncing on his feet as he banished the books back to their correct locations. He faced the group and realised they were missing the point he was trying to make and they saw his brown eyes burn with frustration "The room might have books in it on the subject that we cannot locate in the school." The group of lads quickly threw their items in their bags and walked as quickly as possible out of the library.

"Hey Ron how are you?" Ginny asked as she sat next to her brother, she noticed the other Slytherin's around him shot her a few dirty looks. "It's good to see you have made a few friends." She smiled at him and he smirked back.

"I am okay thanks yourself Gin?" She noticed his almost cagey tone to his voice.

"Yeah I am okay, listen Ron Harry hasn't made any improvements since his first night in the hospital wing. I was wondering if you have heard anyone talking about unusual potions recently?" She watched him carefully as she told him about his once best friend.

"The only person I have heard talk about potions recently is Blaise. If you will excuse me I need to talk to Christopher." He turn to face the Slytherin next to him and Ginny decided to go and find her boyfriend.

Hermione returned to her dormitory that evening feeling drained as she said the password to Xaven she felt a rush of sadness hit her 'Harry doesn't deserve this after everything he has been through.' She stepped into the common room and was surprised to be faced with two ravens and a Slytherin. "Good evening Hermione, we thought you might need some company." Draco said while patting the seat next to him. She smiled warmly and took a seat with her new friends. Suddenly an elf appeared by her shoulder with a bag of marshmallows and she laughed at the expression Draco pulled.

"Excuse me, sorry what is your name." Hermione said while addressing the elf who looked shocked at her question.

"It's Ember Miss. Is everything okay Miss." He bowed and then looked back at her concerned

"Ember would it be possible for you to bring four mugs of hot chocolate and another bag of these please." The elf nodded at her then disappeared. "No Draco you can wait for five minutes, I have another treat for you to try." Just as he pouted, causing Blaise and Theo to laugh the elf popped back into the room with a tray of drinks. "Thank you Ember." The elf bowed so low its nose almost touched the carpet then disappeared one final time. Hermione opened the bag of sweet treats and placed two into the top of the hot chocolates, she then passed one to each of the boys who looked amused. "Now you can toast the rest on the fire." Draco had grabbed the bag and sat next to the fire before she finished her sentence causing a fit of giggles from the brunette. Blaise and Theo slowly followed Draco's lead and within five minutes the room was full of the smell of toasting marshmallows.

"How's Harry?" Blaise asked after his third sticky treat and he noticed how her chocolate eyes which were swimming with amusement suddenly filled with sadness.

"Still unconscious Blaise. I keep hoping he will wake up." She took a sip of her drink trying to fight back the tears. Suddenly her view was blocked by a pink and brown gooey lump on the end of the poker. She smiled at Theo who had offered her his toasted mallow. "Thank you Theo, how is the research going?" Draco stood up and sat next to her picking up his own drink and sighed.

"Slowly, every time we think we have made a breakthrough something else crops up. I have sent some notes down to Sev from today's studying. Theo had a brilliant idea and we used the room of requirements, it provided more useful that we ever could imagine." He placed his arm around her and pulled her close for a hug. Over the past few months Draco had come to think as Hermione as he would a sister, she had been there for him even when she didn't trust him.

_"Miss Granger there is a blonde Ravenclaw who goes by the name of Draco who wishes to see you." Xaven said from his portrait awaking Hermione from her book._

_"For the last time please call me Hermione. Could you let him in please Xaven." She smiled warmly at the man before he shot out of the frame. Picking up her book mark she slipped it between the pages to mark her place and then placed the book on the table in front of her. She watched out of the corner of her eye as the blonde stood nervously in the doorway. "Do come in Draco, you are making me nervous." she joked and then looked at him and realised he was looking scared "Is everything okay?" Draco took a deep breath and then walked into the room taking a seat on the sofa beside of her. _

_"May I ask what you are reading?" He asked trying to build up to talking to the brunette he hardly knew. _

_"It is a Charles Dickens novel, a muggle writer." She added to ease his confusion "So how are you Draco?" She watched him slowly relax and suddenly two drinks appeared on the table 'How could I have forgotten to cancel Harry's drink he is out with Ginny.' She scolded herself but smiled when Draco picked up one of the mugs. He twisted the warm cup between his hands as if assessing how to tackle a problem. "I have plenty of Dickens novels if you would like to borrow one?"_

_"I would like that Hermione. I was hoping you would be able to help me if you have a spare five minutes." She nodded at him so he continued "I am a Ex-Death Eater and I am not sure where I belong." He noticed the flash of confusion that crossed her face "I mean I always knew who I was and what I was supposed to do but now...now I am lost." He nervously rubbed his arm where the mark was it had faded slightly since June but he knew it would never fully disappear. _

_"Draco you don't have to be anything." She said warmly "You don't have to be anyone you don't want to be, you no longer have a legacy to live up to and you don't have to play the part of the perfect Pureblood heir. You can be whatever and whoever you want to be. We all make decisions in our life and some of them are bad choices while others are good, but no matter the choice it shapes the person we grow into. You sit in front of me as a man who has been through more than a 18 year old ever should of, however you have the choice to decide which path to choose. Not many people have the same chance as you to completely change from the person you were 12 months ago." He sat there watching her with wide eyes as the realisation sunk in that he could be his own person and not the one his Father had demanded from him for so long. "Trust me Draco no matter what path you follow you will always have friends and family who care about you." _

_"You really think so." He looked so vulnerable and Hermione had to stifle a laugh which threatened to ruin the whole conversation. _

_"I always thought so Draco." She shot him a knowing look which shocked him to the bone._

He would never forget that conversation, it was the first time someone had turned around a basically told him he could be who he wanted to be and they would still stand beside him. Draco had spent his whole life trying to be something he knew he wasn't and now he had a group of friends who liked him for him. It was the first time someone had told him to do what he wanted and he knew then that the person he wanted to be was not the one he used to be. "Harry will be okay Hermione, he won't leave you without a fight." Draco knew that Harry had strong feelings for the brunette, god most people had found her attractive at some point during their time at the school. It has always been Harry and Hermione though anyone with brains could see that.

"You really think so Draco?" She almost sounded pleading as her chocolate eye looked into his soul through his own eyes.

"I know so, I won't let him." He shot a determined look at the two sat on the floor who were having a silent conversation of their own. "Mia would you like another mallow?" Her head shot up as she looked at him with confusion.

"Mia?"

"Well you're Harry's 'Mione, so I've decided you are my Mia. With your consent of course." He quickly added causing Blaise and Theo to burst out laughing. She wrinkled her nose up at the group.

"I'm not sure I like Mia.."

"Well I could call you Hermy" Draco quickly dodged a cushion sent his way and laughed, suddenly a full blown pillow fight erupted between the four. After half an hour the group collapsed on to the sofas with Hermione declaring surrender.

"Okay I think I can live with Mia." She said breathlessly which caused Draco to smile. She was sat next to Theo who was grinning like a Cheshire cat after hitting Blaise so hard the pillow exploded covering him in duck feathers. Hermione took one look at the Slytherin and started to laugh at his disgruntled expression as small white feathers fell out of his hair while he brushed it off with his hand. "On that note it is close to curfew so I must bid you all a Goodnight." The three lads pulled a puppy dog expression but laughed at each other, bid Hermione goodnight and left in good spirits. Smiling Hermione retrieved her book from under the table turned on her heal and headed up to bed.

For the first time since Halloween Hermione slept with no nightmares, she quickly got showered and dressed before heading down to the hospital wing. As usual the door was open for her and she wished Madame Pomfrey a good morning before entering Harry's private ward. As she closed the door behind her she took a deep breath and turned to face the bed, she did this every morning trying to prepare her for the sight. However this morning Harry was not laying down his was sat up leaning against his pillows with his eyes half open. His breathing was rugged but he managed to give her a weak smile, Hermione couldn't help it and rushed to his bedside with tears streaking down her face. She had so many questions to ask him and things to tell him but seeing him in this fragile state she settled with "Harry how are you feeling?" As she looked at him she noticed how pale he was and he had lost weight which she had not realised until he tried to smile, his green eyes looked almost grey under his dark eyelashes.

"Like I've been hit by a train." He breathed as a reply before coughing and crying out in agony. She grabbed his free hand and squeezed it hard and he gently returned the pressure. Once the coughing subsided she lifted a glass of water to his lips and he took a sip before leaning back into the pillows and sighing. A lump had formed in her throat and she struggled to find anything to say to him. "'Mione, are you... you okay?" he asked through raspy breaths and she watched as he fought to stay awake.

"I am okay Harry." She replied, lent across and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He sighed and fell back asleep. Hermione heard the door open behind her and she quickly wiped her face before turning around. "How is... will he..." She was engulfed in the arms of the school healer who gave her a brief hug before turning to Harry and carrying out some checks.

"You have some very dedicated friends Miss Granger, they have helped Severus to break through the curse that was in the poison. The poison was cured on the third night but the curse was slowly killing him." She looked at the man in the bed and grimly placed a potion in his drip. "Last night Severus arrived in my office looking defeated when his daily notes came from young Mr Malfoy, Knott, Zabini and Longbottom. He left and returned two hours later with a cautious but determined look and administered this potion to Mr Potter, we waited for half an hour when he finally opened his eyes." Hermione could tell how much she cared for Harry and it made her heart swell with pride in the healer. "It will be a slow road to recovery but it is a start. Now dear he won't wake for a few hours and I know you haven't had breakfast yet so why don't you head down to the great hall and get something to eat." Hermione knew she was being dismissed and stood to leave.

"Could I come back at lunch time?" She was relieved when Poppy nodded in response and she headed down to tell her friends the good news.

Draco and Theo were sat by themselves at the end of the Ravenclaw table eating breakfast, Draco was looking worse for wear as he had been up most of the night trying to find any helpful information in his notes from yesterday. Theo poured him a second cup of coffee and shot him a disgruntled glance "You know you are no use to anyone in this state." He added before drinking his own cup of tea.

"I thought I had missed something, however the only thing I had missed was sleep." He sighed and played with a piece of toast. He was shocked to see Hermione looking relieved when she sat next to Theo however this was replaced with a frown when she saw the bags under Draco's eyes.

"Firstly Draco you will go back to bed and try to sleep after breakfast." She scolded while loading her plate with toast and eggs, both boys were surprised with the amount of food she placed on her plate. "Secondly I visited the hospital wing" she dropped the volume of her voice and casted a quick silencing charm "Your research has paid off. Harry was awake when I saw him." She grabbed hold of the blonde's arm as he went to leave. "He is asleep again now but it is a start. If you want to see him I am going at lunch time." The blonde nodded and then turned his gaze to Severus who shot him a small smile before turning away. The three started to chat normally and Hermione lifted her silencing charm, she was surprised to find people looking at the more than usual. "What are they looking at?"

"Well you are laughing more than usual." A voice came from behind her and she smiled at Neville before standing up and hugging him. "What is that for Hermione?" He asked shocked but she shook her head and patted the seat next to her, by now Blaise, Ginny and Luna were making their way to them. She pulled her quill an some parchment out and wrote a quick note before duplicating it four times. She handed one to Neville who read it:

Harry was awake this morning thanks to the research carried out by Blaise, Draco, Neville and Theo.

However he was only awake briefly and in a lot of discomfort. Madame Pomfrey has requested that we don't all go rushing to see him at once as he is at the beginning of a long recovery.

I'd like to meet in the Head's dormitory at 7 tonight

Each person read their own note and once they finished it the paper ignited itself with a non harmful flame burning the information so no one else could read it. The group appeared shocked but slowly relief flooded their faces and they started to smile properly for the first time since Halloween. Draco excused himself and headed over to see Stacey who smiled as he sat beside her and Theo excused himself and headed over to see Susan. Ginny laughed at the pair while Blaise rolled his eyes knowingly. Hermione smirked and faced Neville who was in the middle of a mouthful of pumpkin juice. "I was wondering if you could give me a hand with some Herbology questions Neville, I am interested in the healing properties of certain plants." The Gryffindor nodded happily and gave Hermione his full attention Luna smiled at him and then turned to Ginny who shook her head in disbelief that Hermione didn't know something.

"Ginny do you fancy coming with me to see the Thresals after lunch." The red head nodded and Luna smiled brightly before picking up a pecan slice and eating it. Blaise gave Ginny a quick kiss before heading off to his first lesson and slowly the group dispersed for their own classes.

Lunch time arrived too slowly for Hermione and Draco's liking as the pair walked towards the hospital wing in a comfortable silence. As they entered the hospital wing corridor Hermione voiced the question she had been mulling over for a while "Draco may I ask how did we come to this?" She smiled and he raised an eyebrow at her asking silently for the real question, she liked the straight to the point side of him it was different to what she was used to with Ron and Harry. "I guess what I am trying to ask is how did you come to caring for Harry and myself so much in two months?" Silence stretched between the pair as Draco came to a halt next to the window opposite the wing doors. "I mean I have come to consider you to be a close friend since the start of term, something I would never have believed in July..." She trailed off as his grey eyes bore into her chocolate ones.

"Hermione the answer to your question I cannot give. Not because I don't want to but because I don't know how too." He sighed "I would of eaten my own broomstick if someone had suggested last year that I would be friends with the people I am now. However I am grateful for the people who have allowed me to amend past rivalries and have let me into their lives. 8 years ago I made a bad first impression and 7 years ago I called you a disgusting name for the first time, I can't take back those mistakes but I do regret them." Hermione could feel the pain radiating off of him as he recalled painful memories. "However after spending a small amount of time with Harry, Luna, Neville, yourself and dare I say it Ginny I have come to realise what it is like to have friends who care about me. For the first time in what feels like my whole life I am happy and feel like I can achieve anything with the support you all give me along with Theodore and Blaise. I can't change the eight years of wasted friendships and bitter rivalries but I can make sure that I help the people who make my life worth something and who I care about. Harry and you have opened my eyes up to so much in such a short time period, provided me with friends who care about me and who I care for in return. I know this isn't an exact answer to your question but it is the best I can give you Mia." As he whispered her name she engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Draco you will always have people who care about you. We will always be here for you and after school I know you can visit me at any time of day or night if you need me. Now come on lets go see Harry." She released the blonde and allowed him to compose himself before entering the ward, they both smiled at the healer and entered Harry's ward. He was still asleep but Draco stood in shock at the sight of him on the bed. Hermione walked quietly over to Harry, took a seat and gently took his hand in hers. Draco walked over to the brunette and placed his hand on her shoulder for support, as Hermione's fingers brushed lightly over Harry's hand his eyes fluttered open slowly and he manage to raise the corner of his lips at his friends.

"Hey." He managed to croak before trying to sit up but a pale white hand rested on his shoulder preventing him from moving. Hermione had poured Harry a glass of water she slowly pressed the glass to his lips and he drank the water slowly trying to soothe his parched throat. Draco moved his hand off of Harry's shoulder and went back to standing behind Hermione.

"How are you feeling Harry?" She asked as she placed the glass back on the table before taking his hand again. His breath was still raspy and his face winched with pain when he moved.

"Much...better." He managed to breath out before another coughing fit hit him. Draco squeezed Hermione's shoulder a little harder than he meant too causing her to wince and jerk her shoulder.

"Sorry." He muttered before releasing his hand. The raven haired man's coughs stilled into short breaths again and Draco felt rage towards whoever did this fill him. "What pain are you feeling?" He needed to try and find some form of cure for this pain, he needed to help him.

"Like someone... is slicing...ing me in two every time I breath... or move." Harry's almost black eyes fixed onto Draco's grey ones as he was saying this and the blonde felt his stomach freeze like someone had poured ice into it.

"I will find a cure Harry." He said and turned on his heel heading towards the door "It's good to see you awake Potter, now you need to get better we have a ball to attend in a few weeks." He smirked at the raven who managed to smile back before leaving the ward and heading towards the dungeons.

"He has had many sleepless nights to break through this curse to wake you up, they are quite a team Draco, Theo, Bliase, Neville and Severus." Harry's face was one of pure shock at the number of people who had helped him so far. "I'm going to find Draco and help him with this cure, make sure you get plenty of sleep. Your body heals when your sleeping Harry." She stood and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I can't have you missing me in a dress." She laughed lightly and he smiled gently.

"No... I can't...miss that." He mumbled as she kissed his forehead again and left to find the blonde, her heart burning with desire and determination to heal the Head Boy.

**There we have it another chapter done, again I am sorry about the delay. However my colleague is returning to work soon so I will still be juggling three jobs but none will be full time. I hope you enjoyed this update :-)**


	17. A Slow Road to Recovery

**Disclaimer - I don't own HP**

**I am so sorry about my absence of nearly three months. Life has been busy and I have not really had time to write much.** **Thank you to Lunarmagi, 0SailorHarmony0, whskykitty74 who reviewed this to let me know about the formatting issue and to Sheyna who pm'ed me to bring it to my attention. Not sure what happened as the formatting issue was not present when wrote or loaded the file. Hopefully it is no longer an issue. If it is I will have to reload the complete chapter when I get home.**

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the Christmas Ball Miss Thorpe?"

It would be my pleasure Mr Malfoy." She grinned at Draco as they sat under a tree wrapped in warm winter cloaks on a rare sunny day towards the middle of November. They were sat facing over the black lake which was glistening in the weak winter sun enjoying a few hours together after a Saturday Quidditch session.

"I am sorry I haven't had much time for us recently Stacey, it's just.." She met his eyes and silenced him with a small glare.

"You don't need to explain anything to me Drake. I know you have been busy trying to find a cure to help Harry, he is your friend and he needed your help.." she was silenced by a passionate kiss from the blonde.

"You are amazing." He breathed as they pulled away gasping for breath, she blushed but looked at the blonde smiling.  
"How is Harry doing?" Her smile turning into a frown as she awaited his opinion.  
"He is recovering well, considering the curse..." 

Inside the castle Blaise, Ginny, Luna and Neville were all planning a small celebration of their own after visiting Harry earlier that morning. "So you reckon when he is released we should hold a small welcome home, so to speak, party?" Blaise asked for the third time to make sure his ears weren't deceiving him.

"Yes Blaise." Ginny replied sounding exhausted "You know to welcome him back."

"Without Hermione's knowledge? How are we going to get into the heads dorm?" This was the bit that confused the Slytherin.

"Ah well Blaise luckily for us Drake and myself have sweet talked Xaven to allow us entrance for the night in question." Luna piped up shocking the group, Neville smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"So we need to find a date now, I know Madame Pomfrey is being very evasive as to when he can leave but Harry is seeming a lot better." Ginny added hoping someone would have a clearer idea. 

"I think she want's to keep an eye on him until he is 100% healed. I mean we still don't know who did this and if it can be reactivated by the person." Neville added looking grave. "I just wish they found the culprit."  
"We all do Neville." Blaise responded while picking up his drink and glancing around the Great Hall. "So what type of cake are we going to make him?" This received shocked looks from the group.  
"What do you mean make?" Ginny added before realisation hit her "That's the perfect idea we could all make something edible as a gift so to speak. I claim cookies." She was grinning like a madman as she pulled out some parchment.  
"Well I think Draco should make the cake." Neville added receiving confused looks "Well his is the best at potions out of us, except Hermione and Harry, it is the same sort of principle. I think Luna should make a banner." This caused the blonde female to smile brightly and pull out a pencil and some paper as she started to design.  
"This is going to be amazing." Blaise and Ginny said together and then burst out laughing. 

In the hospital wing Hermione was doing homework with Harry who seemed dumbfounded about the workload he had been given."How is this fair, I'm still bed bound with a pile of home work as high as the Grand Staircase to complete." He complained as he sat in bed reading his defence text book. Hermione smiled sympathetically from her own work station before summoning a drink./p  
"I suppose the Professors have seen that your mind is capable for doing the work. You shouldn't of been revising when the Headmistress visited with Severus." She smirked as he stuck his tongue out. 'It's nice to have him back.' She thought to herself as she finished reading his charms essay and started her own defence work. "Do you know when you can leave yet?"He shook his head and sighed in frustration. 

"No, but then I know I am not fully healed yet. It still hurts occasionally to move and I have very little energy compared to before Halloween. Madam Pomfery is happy with my eating habits though as my appetite is increasing and I am gaining weight." Hermione had to smile he was looking healthier than he did this time last week. His body was less hollow and had started to fill out again "She has said that I will need to ease myself back into moving, she has an exercise program set out once she is happy with my recovery. I just wish I could jump on my broom I miss the wind in my hair." He smiled sadly and looked out of the window.

"Have you got to slowly work on your legs before all of that?" She asked trying to distract him.

"Yeah, I am supposed to start tomorrow. It's a slow progress getting the muscles built up again, I have been told magic can help but not fully rebuild the lost muscles due to the lack of use. Can you believe the damage being sat up for a couple of weeks can cause." he paused for a moment "I think it would be best to try the muggle way first." He returned to his homework in silence and Hermione bit her lip in frustration at the amount of damage that had been caused to after five minutes he broke the silence "How is the Ball planning going? Gosh 'Mione, you look adorable when you bite your lip." The latter blushed and quickly told him about the extra plans she had drawn up with the help of their friends."It sounds amazing 'Mione, I have made Madam Pomfrey promise I will be able to go to the ball." He sighed full of frustration and then stared into the chocolate brown eyes he loved so much "I know this isn't the way I planned on asking you Hermione but will you honor me by being my partner for the Christmas ball?" He was engulfed in a hug from a very happy witch who was practically babbling how she would love to. Placing his arms around her he inhaled her scent, something he had missed over the last couple weeks of confinement 'I could get used to this' he allowed himself to think.

xXx

"Stacey I need you to play the match next week against Gryffindor, it is the opening match of the season for us and Harry will not be healed in time." The blonde said as the pair walked back into the castle their hands enclosed in each other's heads bent against a sudden wind that was blowing over the lake.  
"It will be my pleasure." She replied while squeezing his hand, she knew how much Harry's predicament was weighing on the blonde. She was originally shocked by the bizarre friendship between the older Ravenclaws, considering their history, but now she knew they were almost like family to each other. They passed through the entrance doors and she stopped at the base of the stairs and pulled him into a tight hug "He is a fighter Draco, Harry will recover quickly and he will be okay." he pulled away from her his grey eyes searching her blue eyes, that reminded him so much of the ocean, looking for any hint of a lie before smiling sadly. The pair walked back to the common room in silence only to be bombarded with an excited Theo and Luna once they entered the room.

The week passed slowly for the group Susan and a few of her Hufflepuff friends who had become permanent residents at the Ravenclaw table since Halloween. Nobody had said anything about the new arrangement instead the hall had taken a turn at meal times with the tables filled with various colours. Some weeks would see students at friends or families tables where others saw them sat at their house table with added people from other houses. Minerva was more than pleased with the progress within the school, yes she had to admit not enough Slytherins were joining in for her liking but two dozen were splattered around the room 'It's a start.' she mused to herself at dinner time on Friday. Her eyes fixed onto the group of seventh years on the Ravenclaw table, the only table to sport all colours at every meal, she watched as the group laughed at a joke told by Seamus a surprise addition if she said so herself. Looking back around the room she felt content that the change was finally happening, yes it was only within Hogwarts and it was only small but it was a start. Remus leaned over to her and muttered "Maybe next year we could tell the first year students their house is their home but apart from the welcoming and leaving feasts they could sit at any house table." She turned so sharply she almost head butted the defence teacher there in a nutshell was the first of many reasons the houses were so divided. She nodded while finishing her mouthful with a look of disbelief on her face.

"I cannot believe I didn't see that mistake before. Thank you Remus." He nodded in reply and returned to gazing over the hall, but she could see his eyes flickering to where Harry should be sitting. "How is Harry's program going? I have to admit I haven't seen him this week, well I have seen him but he is usually exhausted when I arrive."

"It is a slow progress Minny, he is trying so hard and its heart wrenching to see the pain on his features and knowing there is nothing I can do about it. That curse cut him up good and proper. Any luck..." She shook her head in response to his unanswered question, it almost destroyed her to consider the fact the person behind the attack might walk free. "Hopefully they will stumble and then we will have them." with that the marauder excused himself. 

A pair of eyes were trained on the group at the Ravenclaw table, smugness flowed through them as they picked up on the pain, exhaustion and concern etched on the groups faces. When they laughed it wasn't true laughter, that was buried under the helplessness they felt for Potters situation. Yes the person was feeling smug for fooling the teachers and students, however revenge is a dish best served cold and they had only started even if the first part had not gone fully to plan.

xXx

Harry was sat in the hospital wing eating his meal of roast beef while he flexed his feet to try and ease the pain in his calf muscles. He was disappointed in how his body was responding to his treatment, he was now able to stand and walk with the aid of crutches. However when he tried to put all of his weight on his legs they would tremble before collapsing after barely a few steps. The process was slow and infuriating, he had only been out of it for a few weeks surely he shouldn't have been effect this bad. Then as usual his mind reminded him of his conversation with Severus the week before "Harry your body has been physically attacked by the potion and curse that was in your system. We were lucky to find a cure when we did because your heart had failed and your body had started to shut down.

"How long will it take to fully heal?" the raven haired man asked trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"We don't know, however with physical exercise to repair the damage to the body we hope that you will mental heal too. I suggest you take strengthening potions during your rehabilitation, however we are not sure if it will be helpful." He looked at Harry gravely.

"Why me Professor? Why is it always me?" He was close to cracking at this point and Severus felt his heart go out to the man in front of him. He patted the younger wizard on the shoulder and shook his head.

"I don't know Harry it is almost like you attract danger. I will do everything in my power to help you heal and find who is responsible for this attack." He stood from the chair he was sat in and turned to leave.

"Professor thank you for all that you have done." The older man turned and smiled a genuine smile at the green eyed wonder "Could you make sure that the others are safe." True to his word Severus had put all his efforts into helping him and keeping the group of Ravenclaws safe along with their friends. Harry listened to the extra precaution that was taken with the elves for all the students, but mainly the target group. He slept better knowing the goblets and plates had been charmed to vanish anything that had been tampered with, the items also changed colour in accordance with what the unknown substance was i.e green for poison, pink for love potion, yellow for sleeping draught etc. His gut feeling however told him that this was not over and he had told all of his friends to be extra careful and for once they listened to him and accepted his concerns, that was the wake-up call he needed to realise how bad his own experience had been. Placing his knife and fork on his plate he lent back into his pillows and sighed with frustration at his current predicament and then laughed harshly "Well I thought this would be the year I wouldn't end up in this part of Hogwarts." he said aloud to himself.

"That makes two of us Mr Potter." Poppy had walked in carrying a turquoise strengthening solution, a yellow supplement potion and a pink potion he could not place. "These are for you if you decide to use potions to help with your recovery." She placed them on his bed side table and carried out his usual evening diagnosis with a frown she went back to her stores and returned with a small vial of dreamless sleep potion. "This is for you if you find that the pink potion does not to work. Make sure you drink the pink potion after you finished eating. Goodnight Mr Potter." She turned on her heal and left as his dessert of fresh fruit pavlova appeared he knew instantly Winky had prepared it as it came with a mango sorbet which she had introduced him to earlier this year. Quickly finishing his dessert he looked at the vial containing the bubblegum pink liquid, picked it up and swirled the mixture around. He was amused as it coated the glass with a thick layer of liquid before removing the stopper and sniffing the contents. He was mildly surprised by the fruity smell coming from inside the vial and he was more than curious to find out what the contents included. He glanced back to his bowl and poured a very small amount of the liquid into it and waited for the colour change. The bowl turned a very light shade of blue, so light he almost missed it, suggesting it was a healing potion of some variety taking a deep breath the downed the contents and placed it back on the unit while placing the stopper in the vial. He was suddenly surprised to feel his muscles to loosen and the ache to recede into a very light tingle before completely disappearing all together smiling to himself he left the other three potions untouched and pulled out his copy of The Hobbit and continued to read it before falling asleep an hour later due to exhaustion.

**I hope to have a few more chapters posted soon, depending on the amount of spare time I have. Thank you all for sticking with this story.**


	18. Quidditch

**A/N Ok this year has been a bad one for writing, I have neglected all my stories due to writers block and basically a lack of time. I shall try to be more regular with updates but unfortunately I can't promise anything until I find the spark again and life settles down. **

The following morning the Great Hall was full of excitement from the upcoming match between the Ravens and Lions, the other houses were secretly deciding which team to back during the match. Draco sat with the Ravenclaw team to his left and his friends to his right chatting about the game. He watched Ginny instruct her team to eat more while barely touching her own plate which amused him until he realised he was doing the same thing and quickly ate some toast. Hermione was sat with the group chatting merrily about the day ahead, she had already seen Harry and had promised a blow by blow account from all of them of the match. It was good to see some life returning to her as she had become a shadow of herself when Harry was fighting for his life, Draco shivered at the memory and quickly joined in the conversation with Terry and Stacey. As it turned 10 o'clock Draco rose from the table followed by his team and headed out of the Great Hall followed by the Gryffindor's five minutes later the two teams took up opposite ends of the pitch and walked the ground.

"Okay the ground is softer than during our practice which means you will have to kick harder for a good take off." The sun was glinting through the cloud cover trying to burn its way through "There is a relatively mild wind which we will be flying into, hopefully this will be countered by the sun if it does make an appearance." He walked a little further around the pitch and sighed "Let's do this for Harry." The group nodded in agreement and headed to their dressing room to go through tactics while getting ready.

Ginny was facing her team who sat watching her with rabid attention. "Okay we know today is going to be an emotional fueled match from the Ravenclaw side they will want to do their best for Harry. However we are going to win this match for Gryffindor to prove that we are the strongest team this year. We have an amazing keeper, three amazing chasers and two amazing beaters who can wipe the floor with the Ravenclaws. I know that we have all been effect by current events and that is completely understandable so let's win this match for us, our house and for our old friend and mentor who cannot be here to play against us today." The group cheered and with a fire burning in them headed out onto the pitch as the stands roared at the sight of the two teams waves of red and blue sparkled in the lazy sunlight and Draco stood in front of Ginny smiling. "Good luck today Malfoy." Her brown eyes were hard as steel and the blonde smirked at the competitive side of his friend.

"You too Weasley." The pair shook hands and returned to their teams.

"Mount your brooms three...two...one..." The two teams kicked hard off the ground spraying a layer of mud and grass as they flew to their places Ravenclaw caught the Quaffle from the toss and the game was underway. The stands were roaring like thunder from the crowds support and Draco quickly scored against a younger female he did not know, however Dean pulled off an amazing shot making the score even. Ginny and Stacey circled the pitch high above looking for the tiny golden snitch and Ginny thought she had seen it when she realised it was Terry's watch. A penalty was served to the Gryffindor and Sarah saved the shot from Demelza putting the ball back in the hands of Tracey who barrel rolled to avoid a bludger and shot off to the other end while passing the Quaffle to Draco.

"Ravenclaw lead 70 - 50." Luna bellowed ten minutes later by a surprise goal by the female chaser. "Boot to Malfoy who passes it to Davies who is tackled by Robins who passes it to Thomas... the latter may I insist needs to get checked for wrackspruts. THOMAS SCORES 70-60 to Ravenclaw." Luna spaced out again and started to describe cloud formations when McGonagall pulled the speaker to herself.

"Malfoy scores 100-80. Miss Lovegood I wish you would..."

"THORPE HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH." Luna yelled over the Headmistress and the whole crowd turned to see the two red headed seekers climb steeply from opposite ends of the pitch before diving by twenty feet and sharply turning left heading towards the Ravenclaw goal posts. Sarah screamed as Ginny flew so close to her in a red blur that she had to dive through the goal hoop to avoid injury, the streak of blue and red had all attention now from the teams and the crowd as they shot down into the foundations of the pitch before suddenly bursting up from them and climbing 30ft. At this point the Snitch changed direction again and Stacey rolled over on her broom catching the small ball while dangling upside down, that was when she realised she was frozen and could not move. The crowd broke out into cheers and applause as they realised the match was won 250 - 80 until a scream was emitted from the red headed raven as her legs slipped and she fell to the ground. Ginny who was fastest to recover from the shock pointed her broom down and shot after her friend as she came level with her she grabbed the others arm and felt Stacey grip on for life as the Gryffindor turned the broom causing the pair's decent to slow finally coming to a stop 10 foot above the ground. Slowly placing the girl on the floor Ginny noticed she was shaking like a leaf and Draco quickly engulfed her in a hug.

"What happened Stace?" He asked voice laced with concern at the sudden turn of events. Ginny notice both teams land beside them and the teachers running over to the group.

"I grabbed the snitch and then froze, I couldn't move at all. Then my legs slipped and I..." She was shaking badly now and Remus ordered her to the hospital wing for a check up. Draco and the rest of the team were followed by the Gryffindor's which gave Harry quite a fright when the doors were opened to the main wing. He quickly sat on a spare bed to make room for the group to enter and place Stacey on one of the disused spaces as Madam Pomfery took one quick calculating look at Harry and then headed over to the group. With one look at the shaking teen she produced a calming draught and persuaded her to drink it. Hermione had joined the group and sat next to Harry.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure Stacey just caught the snitch, upside down may I add, when she seemed to freeze and then plummeted to the ground. Ginny caught her and managed to slow her decent to a stop before she hit the floor." Hermione finished by chewing on her lip trying to make sense of the whole ordeal.

"She just froze?" Hermione nodded at him and he stood and took some very cautious steps towards her bed. He could now here her telling everyone what had happened and the two teams looked more confused and concerned as she finished. "Stacey do you still have the snitch?" His voice seemed to crack and everyone turned around amazed to see him. She nodded and held her hand still clamped around the ball out to him. "I think Professor Lupin and Madam Pomfrey should carry out some tests on it. It sounds like you were attacked by a freezing charm, I know your flying style Stacey and you wouldn't have frozen by yourself after catching the snitch." Harry's voice was strong by the end of the sentence but he had visibly paled as he reached a conclusion, not wanting to share his revelation with such a big group he walked back to Hermione and sat down while sighing.

"How are you feeling?" She asked trying to distract him while placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Drained, although I was feeling fine until those doors opened. I am now on strengthening potions to help with my rehabilitation. It is working fairly well too but I refuse to take any other potions until Severus is positive it won't be detrimental." The pair watched as the group of Gryffindors congratulated the Ravenclaws and headed out of the hospital wing, Ginny had promised to keep them updated. This gave the healer and Remus more room to check over the seeker who was given a clean bill of health after half an hour but agreed to be kept in for observation. With this announcement the Ravenclaw team, all bar Draco, left the hospital wing to get showered and changed. Draco's blonde hair shone above his blue robes like silver and Harry smiled at the genuine concern for a person he was falling deeply for, turning to Hermione he gestured towards his private quarters and the pair walked silently to his room. By the time the pair reached his bed Harry was gulping in shallow breaths as he sat on his bed, Hermione's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Is it usually this difficult after the work out Poppy gives you?" The raven haired man shook his head and she walked out of the room and cast a spell over the exterior wall which was joined to the wing. She walked back into his room in time to see Harry take a final calming breath before grabbing a glass of water. "Any better? I just had to pass a message on to Draco." Her chocolate eyes were full of concern. Harry place the glass on the side and smiled at her.

"Better, I must have needed that drink I am feeling a lot more revitalised." He sat back down his green eyes full of curiosity and dread, an interesting mix of emotions Hermione secretly thought but waited for him to voice his opinion on the match incident. "I don't think this was an accident, I think this is related to my attack and if that is the case we all need to be careful."

"Why Stacey though? She is hardly recognised as a close friend of ours and people believe we only hang out with her for Draco..." Her face held the o of the latter's name as shock hit her "If it is related to your attack then they did it to hurt Draco, or to injure Ginny" Harry nodded gravely as she sat next to him "How are we going to tell him?"

"He needs to know 'Mione, we still don't know if I was targeted to hurt you..." The brunette glared at him "Okay I know it is a long shot but someone is targeting us and I can think of one house that would be behind it."

"Slytherin. I need to speak with Poppy and Severus, I will be back later to eat with you." She smiled at him and shot out of his door and ran almost straight into the healer.

"Miss Granger would you care to explain why you are running in a hospital?" 'Okay she is more scary than Mrs Weasley' "Well..."

"I need to speak with you and Professor Snape immediately and somewhere private." She said quietly hoping Draco hadn't heard, the matron healer mentioned for her to follow and the pair headed into her office.

xXx

"And Miss Granger deduced this herself?"Minerva asked an hour later.

"It appears that she used that amazing brain of hers and realised that the trace magic on Stacey or the Snitch was effecting Harry's health so she put up a modified shield charm." Severus replied while looking at Poppy.

"Not only this the pair have come to the conclusion that someone is targeting their particular group.."

"But Miss Thrope..."

"Is my godsons girlfriend and he appears to be sticking with her as well. We still do not know if the target was either of the seekers, both of which are socially connected with the Ravens" Severus sighed while taking a sip of firewhiskey "Hermione hasn't told Harry about the magical effect from the spell but it means we might be able to locate the person behind this quicker." Minerva was sitting shocked in her chair looking at her two closest confidants as she realised they needed to plan a trap which could put Harry in more danger.

"On top of this Minerva they believe it is originating from one particular house."

"So much for inter house relationships." She muttered to herself while draining her drink, she had planning to do.


	19. Duels and Culprits

**So after a review I received last week I had to check that I had rated this story correctly. In response to the review a slapper is a derogatory word used for a woman who, basically, is considered to have been with too many men. In the future I would advise readers to google the definition of a word if they are unsure. May I remind readers that this is an M rated story so swearing, violence and sexual scenes may arise during this fanfiction.**

**Thank you to everyone who had reviewed it is nice to see that people have kept with this story even though it has been on a little break, I was even more surprised when someone followed my other fic which hasn't been updated since last year :-o.**

**Here is another chapter for you, happy reading.**

"You are kidding me!" Draco growled at breakfast the following morning as Hermione sat with him, Stacey and Theo.

"No I am not Draco now can you ensure everyone knows including Blaise he might be in their house but that makes him an easier target." Hermione whispered frantically at the trio. Theo nodded at her and then excused himself to find Susan while Hermione herself headed towards the Gryffindor table to speak with Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna and Ginny.

"Draco go find Blaise and warn him, I need to speak to the team and my friends who knows how sadistic this person is." Stacey kissed his cheek and moved down the table towards her friends. Shaking his head Draco sighed and pushed himself up from his table before walking over to Blaise the Italian saw him heading in his direction and stood from the Slytherin table, the pair nodded in silence and then left the Great Hall. The amount of activity from the group had a quarter of the students watching them with concern while the Professors spoke in hushed voices 'Is it possible that he died yesterday.' a certain person thought and brown eyes met blue both were burning with greed to know the information that was being withheld 'I will have to had a chat with Blaise later.'

Hermione walked guiltily into the hospital wing later that day as she saw Harry making progress with his recovery, she had agreed to meet Severus and Minerva here in ten minutes to discuss with Harry a possible trap for his attacker. The boy wonders eyes lit up on seeing her arrive in the wing and he walked carefully towards her, as the pair met he embraced her in a tight hug. "Hermione I couldn't do this without you. If I am able to go will you accompany me to the Christmas Ball?" She grinned at him and nodded with a smile on her face and Harry taking his chance gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I need to talk to you, let's go sit down."

xXx

"So you think that by having me in the same room as the person who cursed me and allowing them to fire a spell will point us to the culprit?" He asked from his seated position on the bed, a frown was prominent on his features as he processed the information provided to him.

"Yes Harry, however we would like to keep you hidden from view encase the person fled..." Minerva added while sending a pointed look at Severus who nodded in agreement.

"Myself and Professor Snape would be with you, monitoring you to assess whose magical signature would cause an issue. Once we have them we could, in theory, fully heal you..." Madam Pomfrey added while looking at the female teen in the room. The latter was deep in thought until Harry squeezed her hand for support.

"Could we set it up as a test or a duel maybe?" She said while returning the pressure to the hand in hers, her chocolate eyes looked at the Potions Professor.

"That would be the most logical option Miss Granger. After yesterday's set back Mr Potter wouldn't be able to cope with another attack on his magical core until at least Thursday. If we set it up as a demonstration by the seventh years and then inform all other years they will be expected to attend their own duel on certain dates. Non attendance would lead to suspension." Severus sneered before shooting an apologetic look at the group as he realised he was fueling his anger into the conversation.

"If it is the best plan we have got then I am willing to try it. I would like to get out of here before Christmas and that is only a few weeks away." Everyone looked at the male who had shifted so he was now laying on the bed and smiled at this, with a nod Minerva left to make the announcement leaving Severus to check Harry's vitals.

"Make sure you rest Harry, it is great the progress you are making but you need to rest." The Potion Professor said before turning and leaving the small room. Poppy left shortly after leaving Hermione and Harry to their thoughts. A pair of footsteps awoke them from their musings and Hermione smiled at Remus as he walked through the door way.

"I must be going, I shall see you later Harry." She stood from the bed and went to leave "Oh and don't forget to tell Remus your plan." and with that the bushy haired witch left one confused man and the other feeling slightly hopeful.

xXx

Thursday came to quickly for the brunettes liking but she joined the seventh years in a room off to the side of the Great Hall. It was decided that there would only be two seventh year students in the hall at one time, to hopefully eliminate any mishaps for locating the culprit. Hermione sat with Draco, Theo, Terry, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Susan and Blaise as the group discussed their possible dueling partners. "I'm not sure they would pair lion's against snakes as that could cause major issues, although knowing Severus he would want to watch the show." Draco said while thinking to himself and rolling his wand between his fingers.

"Either way I hope it is over soon as I have loads of homework to do." Hermione sighed, the blonde knew the real reason but did not voice it. Suddenly Remus walked in to the room with a sheet of parchment.

"Boot, Pavati Petel." The two students rose and headed out of the room with wishes of luck following them. In no time at all Remus returned and called the next pair of names. This continued for a couple of hours and the students were supplied refreshments from the school elves. "Weasley, Knott." Hermione was surprised by this pairing but wished her friend luck and looked across to the red head, it was the first time she had studied him in a month and she realised he seemed happier in a way but also stockier. A couple of his house mates patted him on the back and she was glad he had made friends. After ten minutes it was killing Hermione to not know what was happening and if Harry was okay or not, she was certain the red head had something to do with the attack but until she spoke to someone all she could do was worry. There were barely ten students left after this pairing and when Remus returned 15 minutes later he looked around the room and smiled, he called Neville and Padma and left again with the two students. There were now two of each house left and Hermione wondered who her opponent would be. "Malfoy, Roscoff." She turned to Draco to see him shrug slightly.

"Good luck Draco." She added and with that he left followed by the Slytherin who she knew to be Ron's first friend, so to speak, from that house. When Remus returned he looked concerned as he called a badger and a lion. Before long Hermione was left with the remaining student which had to be Pansy Parkinson, the latter was glaring at her opponent from the other side of the room and Hermione, who was now bored, started to wish this would hurry up. Before long Remus returned and walked the pair to the Great Hall, without a word he gestured to the stand which was set up in the middle of the room. The two women walked to it, bowed and prepared themselves for a fight.

As Hermione stood panting and looking at the fallen witch who was unconscious from hitting her had on the wall behind her Remus walked up to her "That is the seventh year duels finished, I hope you all took notes and will be prepared for your own in the next week. First years will not be dueling, however they will have their own task to perform in front of the professors." He then turned to Hermione and smiled sadly "Draco is in the hospital wing, Roscoff beat him up pretty bad. The rest of your friends are fine, Harry has been taken back to his room as he took quite a hit to his core." Without another word Hermione left the stage and headed towards the hospital, a path she was now too familiar with. It surprised her when she reached the stair case to realise Remus had joined her and that she hadn't noticed sooner instantly worried her. "We are going to discuss the results in Harry's room." He replied to the unanswered question "However I would expect better vigilance from you after everything that has happened." She bowed her head in shame and continued the walk in silence. The first thing she saw when the doors opened was that the wing was half full with ten injured students from the duel, her eyes instantly found the platinum blonde hair of Draco's and she walked over to his bed to check how he was healing. As she reached him she was shocked to see the amount of damaged done to her friend, his face was sporting a number of bruises and his arms appeared to have become victims to the severing hex.

"Hey." He said seeing her look at him in shock "It is not that bad, Remus sowed me up in a heartbeat and the Poppy berated him for doing her job." He chuckled however a wince crossed his features.

"What happened to you?" She asked taking a seat beside of him, the blonde looked like he had taken on a battle with a mountain troll.

"Well to say Christopher wasn't happy with me is an understatement. His dad used to be in old mouldys main circle. Obviously he still holds me responsible for the Dark Lord killing his father and cursing him, to which I had nothing to do with. But if I had admitted who you were at the Manor it wouldn't have led to the whole Gringotts thing." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice "Although I gave as good as I got." He smirked and nodded over to the bed opposite. Roscoff was unconscious on the bed with a bottle of skele grow beside him sporting as many injuries as Draco had.

"Make sure you rest Draco, I need to see Harry." She stood and walked into the room Harry occupied not surprised about the ward she walked through. "So who was it?" She asked with a half hearted sigh, the ward set up meant that someone in the wing had to have trace magic from the attacker on them.

"So far we have managed to locate three culprits, all of which are from Slytherin. However we need you to step outside Hermione because you are carrying magical traces from one." Remus said sadly and the teen nodded before heading back into the ward and sat with Draco waiting to have the magical trace removed. When Poppy reappeared from Harry's room she walked over to the two ravens and waved her wand in a complex motion before nodding at them and moving onto the next patient.

"What was that for?" Draco asked with his eyebrows furred as he watched the matron healer cast some spells over a Hufflepuff.

"To removed the trace magic from the people who attacked Harry, they have located three so far." She whispered into his ear and then went to see the head boy. Harry was sleeping on the bed when she entered and Remus mentioned for her to come and sit beside of him "Who was it?" her voice startled her with its harsh tone.

"Roscoff, Parkinson and .." he sighed not knowing how to approach the third person.

"Just tell me Remus was it Ron?" The werewolf nodded his head and looked at his all but blood nephew. "When will they be removed from the vicinity?" They all wanted Harry better but she knew it wouldn't be an immediate action.

"After the rest of the students have been assessed, we are not sure how many people were involved." He sighed and pulled out a small bar of chocolate and offered the witch some, she declined politely before moving her chair around so she could hold the ravens hand. "Severus thinks we can hold another year duel tomorrow if we test the second years. Harry's core took a hit today but we believe that a second year wouldn't be able to put their magic into that potion due to the advanced nature of it."

"Could we do the first years first with just the professors and then the second years on Saturday?" The wolf nodded in agreement "Also couldn't Snape throw up a charm like I did once we knew someone was effecting him."

"That would be the most logical thing to do Hermione, however logic is not something we all take for granted..." Remus replied while looking over his nephew "Call me when he wakes." With that the older man left the room leaving the brunette to mull over a few thoughts. Neville entered the room a short while later followed by Theo the pair took seats at the foot of the bed and looked at the pair in front of them.

"Hermione?" Neville asked tenderly pulling the witch out of her thoughts.

"We have found three people who were involved in this." She turned to the pair and noticed they held no injuries from their duels "So fill me in who won in your duels."

"Interestingly I won against Weasley, but he was out to cause some damage." Theo replied while scratching his neck "He is still hot headed but must have learnt some spells from his class mates, I had to knock him out pretty quick to prevent similar injuries as Draco. The Headmistress was not impressed with me using an explosion jinx but it ended it anyway. I didn't get to see Neville's duel as no seventh years were allowed to stay after their duel."

"I had to face Padma as you know, she is relatively good at dueling to be fair. I allowed her to use offensive spells to wear her down and then started to attack her. In the end we both disarmed each other at the same time so it was called a draw. Who did you face?" He asked eagerly proud with the fact he hadn't lost.

"It was a very good tactic Nev to wear your opponent down. I had Parkinson." She spat the name out wishing she had cursed the girl "Like Weasley she was out for blood, we had quite a challenging duel and the Headmistress even had to step in at one point to prevent dark spells being used. After that I cast the same spell Draco used on Harry in second year and while Parkinson was freaking about the snake I hit her with a stunning and disarming spell and she smashed her head against the wall from the spell rebound." She smirked at the memory, lowering her voice she added "She was one of three found out to have been responsible for Harry." Theo's shocked expression caused Neville's eyes to narrow.

"Who else?"

"Weasley and Roscoff."

"I think I will have to kill Ron when I get out of here." came a voice from between them and they noticed Harry was awake watching them. "However your duels, what I saw of them, were amazing." He threw them a lopsided grin before falling back asleep.

xXx

The trials carried on over the following week and all the culprits were located, what shocked the group the most was that a few sixth years from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had also been in on the plot with the seven Slytherins. All of the culprits were individually called to their heads of house and then arrested by Minerva and Kingsley who was kept up to date on the happenings inside of the school. "These students will be going straight to Azkaban without a trial once you have all the information you need." Kingsley said as he walked over to the floo while glaring at the students.

"You will be the first to know once we have the information we need." Minerva glared at the group and nodded to Severus, the latter took hold of the rope which had magically tied all the students together and walked them down to the deepest dungeon room. "I have already sent a letter to the families of those involved and I expect many angry responses soon."

"I will deal with the families, this is a crime which needs to be dealt with by the Ministry. Attempted murder of at least two students requires our intervention." He sighed "Especially when the public find out Harry Potter was the first victim and is still recovering due to a cursed potion." He bid the older woman a good night and headed to his office. His first stop would be the Weasley household followed by the Smith family. He would visit the Roscoff, Parkinson, Mclaggon, Blustrode, Carrow, Davison, Casley, Hanson and White families over the next few days to discuss the punishment for their children. He stepped out into his office and poured himself a large fire whiskey before draining the tumbler and pulling out some paperwork.

"If you had any sense you would inform me of the curse used on Potter before I have to force it out of you. Just so it is clear I will not be forcing it out of you with veritasium... well at least not until after we have some fun." Severus sneered at the group of students that were now chained against the dungeon wall.

"If we tell you the curse will we get a deal on our sentence?" Millicent asked while glaring at the whimpering McLaggon. Severus turned his attention to her and his sneer widened he should have know a Slytherin would have tried to save their own skin.

"That would depend on the quality of your information." The girl shot a look at Roscoff before looking back at the potions professor. "I am going to let you think about your situation for a few hours, however a small warning the full moon isn't far away and Professor Lupin uses this room. I'd hate to see you joining his pack." His eyes danced with amusement as he sneered and walked away closing the heavy door behind him.

"Cormac I swear to god if you don't shut up I will curse you." Ron snapped while looking at the other students in the room. "What the hell are we going to do now... who knows what they are going to do to us."

"Relax Weasley the worst that can happen is they kill us." Parkinson replied in a bored tone 'of course she was a death eater in training she has probably been here before.' he thought before looking at the door and swearing to kill Potter once he was free.

"You do realise the worse that can happen is us being turned into werewolves and thrown into Azkaban..." Smith said his voice was crackling as he struggle to not have a panic attack.

"Lupin would never agree to that." Christopher answered

"He wouldn't if he was in control of Moony but if he wasn't." Ron shuddered remembering that night in third year.

"Will you just shut up." Nadia Davidson yelled before looking at the floor and muttering to herself "Try and get some sleep Severus is an ex-Death Eater who knows what torture technique he knows." Little did they know it wouldn't be Severus who carried out the punishments but a group of unspeakables from the Ministry who required test subjects for recent inventions.

**So finally we have found out who the culprits are, I shall leave it to your imaginations for the tortures which the unspeakables could carry out. A potion which makes you feel like your skin is on fire while a spell to freeze your vein's maybe... *insert evil cackle*. Until next time happy reading and writing. **


	20. House Unity, Attack of the Houses

**Disclaimer: Don't own it..wish I did**

**As promised an update before Christmas, sorry for the silence. I hope you enjoy this chapter:**

A week later saw a very smug Severus walk into Harry's quarters where the latter and Hermione were sat looking at the front page of the Prophet. The page was covered in pictures of their class mates who had been taken to Azkaban for their involvement with Harry's poisoning and Stacey's Quidditch incident. Their plot to kill Harry, Stacey, Blaise, Luna and Theo covered six pages of the news tabloid, it included their plans to turn Draco crazy, the demise for Hermione which involved sexual exploitation that caused Harry's blood to boil and to turn Neville into a insane wreck like his parents. "I see you have seen the news then." He internally smirked to himself as the two teenagers jumped and Hermione quickly slid off the bed into a chair.

"Can you believe what they planned." Harry growled as his eyes flashed dangerously. Hermione placed a hand on his to try and calm him down.

"No I can't Harry, all I know is they are where they belong now. I want to hex them into the next century but I think the unspeakables tortured them better than I could." This caused the brown eyed brunette to gasp but Severus raised a hand to silence her "It also means that I can give you this." He produced a vial of blood red liquid and handed it to Harry. "This is the cure to the curse, it is going to be a painful treatment but you should be fully healed, eventually." Harry looked at the vial with distrust before facing his mentor.

"What did they do to me, sir.?" The older man sighed and sat in a seat opposite the brunette who was looking murderous.

"Well after they finally cracked." He spat at the paper "The truth behind your curse became clear. Roscoff and Weasley had developed an elaborate plan to kill you before getting revenge on your friends and yourself Miss Granger, as you have read. The group of students were drafted due to their mutual dislike of your group I would even go to the length of saying pure hatred. Roscoff and Davies developed a potion, which included all of the participants magic via blood, to curse you in a way never imagined before. They included blood boiling, bone fracturing, severing and other harmful spells as well as draught of the living dead, muscle depleting, liver and kidney destroying and organ shrinking potions." Hermione paled and gripped Harry's hand so tight it caused the man to wince. "The curse which was added was one I have never seen before, the group managed to locate a soul depleting curse and a potion which damaged grey matter. That black mass we saw the night off Halloween was the soul depleting curse, your heart failed due to the concoction in your system that was attacking every cell in your body. You simply couldn't cope with the amount of pain and damage that was being inflicted." Severus looked at the teen in awe for the plight he had pulled through.

"Then why am I still alive Severus, why is it that I can walk, breath, live?" His eyes glistened with tears as he realised how much hate had gone into trying to kill him. The potions professor considered him for a moment before sighing.

"You have always been a fighter Harry. The yellow potion we have been giving you was to help with your muscle loss as well as damaged caused to your vital organs. Poppy administered various different potions to you while you were unconscious to help with the damage caused, however this potion is the only full cure."

"What about the potion you and Draco developed, sir?" Hermione asked curious about that terrible night.

"Very good Miss Granger, that potion was the only thing to save Harry at the time. The potion we brewed froze all the magic in Harry's body, including his own. This caused all the potions and curses to be limbo for a short time, but it was enough time for me to carry out the complex banishing spell that Poppy helped me with. The spell removed various curses from Mr Potters body but not all of them, not until now." The trio looked at the vial and Hermione started to worry for his safety.

"How much pain?" Harry asked while locking eyes with Severus.

"I cannot say but to start with the pain will be like nothing you have experienced before. This potion is going to remove all traces of their magical signature from your cells, as well as fight the remaining curses in your system. This is why I am asking Miss Granger to leave before you drink it, I am not sure if I can administer a dreamless sleeping draught to knock you out for the treatment." His statement hung in the air making the room feel heavy. "I will give you a moment, I require Poppy's assistance." He stood and left the pair alone. Hermione stood from her seat and sat on the bed before pulling Harry into a soft warm kiss.

"You make sure Winky tells me when your awake from this." She had tears glistening in her eyes threatening to fall. Harry placed his hand on her face and smile at her his lips warm from their first kiss.

"I will 'Mione, gosh you are so beautiful." He added causing the female to blush before he kissing her hand. "When this is over we will have to celebrate with a few dances at the Ball." This caused the reaction he wanted as she chuckled before looking him in the eye.

"It is a date and don't be late." She stood and left the room leaving Harry to his own thoughts before pulling the stopper out of the vial and downing the contents. His body instantly fought the fluid as he fought the urge to be sick at the hot liquid in his stomach, as Severus returned with Poppy his vision whitened out and he felt fire burning every cell in his body causing a scream to erupt from his lips.

"Reckless like his father." Severus growled before rushing forward with his wand casting a spell to cause restraints to hold his arms and legs down as Poppy ran diagnostic spells. "Come on Potter you can do this." he pleaded as another scream pierced the air.

Hermione walked through the snowy grounds to sit under the tree she was so used to, casting a warming and blueflame spell she sat looking over the lake lost in thought the words from the Prophet crossing her vision from this morning. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them as tears fell from her eyes. 'How could they be so ruthless, Ron how could you do this to your friends and family. Oh Harry I wish it was me in there and not you.' A warm presence on her shoulder made her jump but as she turned her head she was met with Cato her wonderful owl. Raising a hand she stroked him marvelling for the umpteenth time at his marvellous feathers. Her familiar rested his head against hers and nudged her cheek gently causing the female to laugh. "You wonderful intelligent owl how did you know I needed you?" He responded to her with a gentle nibble on her ear before a pointed look which made her feel like he could see her soul. "Harry is beginning his treatment, it is awful going on the scream I heard." She looked back out over the lake and sighed "I bet Athena is missing him." His cooed in response before taking off towards the owlery only to return five minutes later with his female friend who landed on Hermione's knee her bright yellow eyes staring intently into her own chocolate ones. Hermione lifted a hand and stroked the short eared owl as Cato watched from her shoulder. "He will be okay you know, he is a fighter." Athena nipped her finger with a look saying I know "Harry misses you though, when I see him later would you be able to sneak in through his window? That's if he is awake." The female owl cooed in her own response before taking off closely followed by Cato, the pair did a couple of laps of the tree before heading towards the forest. Hermione watched them until they disappeared between the tree's before looking back over the lake.

The inter house group, as they had decided to call themselves, were in the room of requirements watching Draco and Ginny destroy various training dummies. The news which arrived this morning had not settled well with the group but least of all with the two Quidditch captains. Blaise, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Susan, Theo, Stacey and Dean had all blasted their anger out hours ago with various hex's and curses at the wooden dummies and were now sat talking about the article. "Don't worry about them Stacey they will cool down eventually." Blaise said as he watched the younger witch watch her partner with concern "You have to remember they tried to target you to destroy him as well as his friends."

"How did you not get attacked Blaise?" Seamus asked while watching Ginny out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't know Seamus, I suppose all my extra precautions have paid off this year." The Slytherin sighed and he noticed the group was watching him. "Extra protection charms on my bed curtains, testing all of my food and drink before consuming it, Weasley's shield charm cloaks helped too." The group looked at him in awe.

"Has it been that bad Blaise?" Theo asked full of concern for one of his closest friends. "I suppose some people won't move on as quick as others."

"No and why would they?" Luna added from beside Neville, the latter had not let go of her hand since they had let off some steam. The group looked at her with confused features "Well they have been raised that way. Why would they agree with different views?"

"I'd like to know where my brothers views came from." Ginny growled while slumping into an empty armchair "I'd like to get my hands on him."

"What I wouldn't do to give all of them a piece of my mind." Draco added as he sat in a space beside Susan before summoning some drinks for the group. "Can you believe the plans they developed, it is luck any of us are okay let alone alive."

"Well all of us bar Harry." Dean added while picking up a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Who we can't even go and see him because Poppy and Severus have banned any visitors." Ginny huffed while looking around the group. They sat in silence for ten minutes each contemplating their own fate if the group hadn't been caught.

"If no one can visit Harry where is Hermione?" Stacey asked suddenly causing the group to stir from silence.

"D'ya think she will be in the library?" Seamus asked receiving a few glares and concerned looks "In that case we better go find 'er." With that the group quickly got to their feet and left the room to search the castle.

It was an hour later than Theo found her sat under the tree looking out over the lake, he was surprised she wasn't freezing due to the wind that had picked up. Pulling his cloak tight around him he sat down next to the brunette and followed her line of sight to the forest. "Are you okay Hermione?" He asked gently. She turned to face him and he could make out the tear tracks which had been left.

"I am okay Theo." She sighed and placed her head on her knees "I am just struggling to understand why anyone would want to do this to us." His blue eyes watched her as he took in her appearance for the first time. She had lost weight due to worry, sleep due to nightmares and happiness due to people they considered to have changed. He sighed full of frustration.

"I don't know Hermione, we are just teenagers who want to live a normal life. The war effected all of us in negative ways, he effected us all in negative ways." His bright blue eyes turned a shade darker as dark memories flooded his vision. "You, Harry and Ron provided us with a bright light to cling onto, something to hope for in dark times. A flicker of a flame which refused to be extinguished by the dark hatred that had engulfed our lives. You gave us this..." He gestured to the scenery around them "You gave us a life worth living." He shot her a warm smile which she returned happily. "I don't understand why someone who was such a bright light turned to the dark side so easily. Weasley turned without a second glance at the light, not a thought that he was changing into something he had fought so hard against. I don't know why people hated us so much, I can understand the purebloods who wanted to rid the world of muggleborns but not the halfbloods or muggleborn students who sided with them. Are we really that threatening to people they need to try and kill us?" His blue eyes met Hermione's chocolate brown ones and realised the answer was shown in the steely look she gave him 'Yes.' This stunned him into silence as the pair was lost in their own thoughts about the future.

"Come on we best head back inside." Hermione said as she stood ten minutes later "Mulling over lost time, lives and memories will get us nowhere."

"It must be hard knowing how many people who lost their lives to help you defeat that monster." Theo added in sudden realisation. Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked him dead in the eye her own filling with emotions that he couldn't read.

"We have to carry on and live our lives to the fullest to honour those who laid their own down to help defeat the monster known as Tom Riddle. I see their faces some nights, the people who died for me, they are in my dreams happily living their lives. However it always ends the same way with their screams filling the air, their faces displaying agony. They died to help Harry, to help me and I can never repay them. The only thing I can do is live." She then faced the castle and headed back indoors leaving a very stunned raven behind, one who added a small piece of the puzzle to the complex world of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Awakening from his thoughts he chased after the brunette before catching her beside the entrance doors.

"Hermione I am sorry, I didn't think."

"It is fine Theo, there is so much people don't know I can't expect you to know everything. You are my friend don't ever feel like you can't ask me what is on your mind. For that matter I hope you know you can talk to me about anything." She smiled at the teen and hugged him briefly, it was odd to be hugged by someone taller than her considering Harry's height disadvantage. "Now come on I am starving." The pair walked through the entrance doors and closed them behind themselves hearing footsteps running towards them Hermione instincts kicked in and she whirled around with her wand drawn curses on the tip of her tongue. She internally smiled as Theo followed her lead not a second later which caused a very shocked group of students to skid to a halt with their hands up. Draco, Ginny, Seamus and Dean all shared similar expressions of shock which caused the head girl and Theo to burst out laughing as they put their wands away.

"Hermione we have looked all over the castle for you, where did you find her?" Neville asked while he watched the three Gryffindor's and Draco glare at the pair.

"Hermione was sat under a tree on the grounds." He shot them all a look saying he would explain later.

"Well I am glad you found her we were starting to think something had happened. Shall we head in for dinner?" Susan asked and she felt a warmth spread through her body at the gratitude on Theo's face. The group headed into the Great Hall and took a seat at the top end of the Hufflepuff table, Hermione instantly noticed that Severus was missing from the Professors table. "So I was wondering what you are all doing after lessons on Wednesday?" She had an amused look on her face. Everyone looked at each other before looking back at the red headed puff.

"Nothing important we can think of. Why Susan?" Theo asked concerned about the particular date. The red head smiled at him and with a wink she turned to the others.

"Because it is a certain ravens birthday..." She smiled as she watched the penny click in everyone's eyes.

"Is it really that close already. I hadn't realised so much time had passed since Halloween." Hermione exclaimed "I will definitely be available Susan."

"What is the 2nd of December?" Seamus added confused.

"It's Theo's birthday." Draco added amused.

"Oh, count me in. However Dean's is on Friday..." this caused the lion to blush and mutter under his breath.

"How about a joint gathering for the pair of us on Thursday?" Theo asked while looking at the latter who sent him a small smile.

"I would like that if everyone agrees?" The rest of the group nodded and the girls started to discuss possible ideas, making sure that the two in question could not hear what they were saying. "This could be interesting."

"Indeed it could Dean." Draco added while shooting Theo a pained look, the other raven shook his head and continued eating his dinner.

**There we go a new chapter for all my dedicated readers and fans. I will try to update more regularly, however I have been sliding more towards Star Trek (2009) stories recently. I even have started a Star Trek Mass Effect cross over. Life recently has been a roller coaster with starting a new job and moving 360 miles away, it is taking a while to settle down but I promise I will complete this story at some point in the next 12 months. Thank you all for being patient and dedicated to this story. **

**So for now I bid you a very and Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Year.**


End file.
